UNICAMENTE MIA
by CaritoAC
Summary: Rin dejó de ser una niña y eso le traerá problemas al temido y poderoso Sesshoumaru. Capítulo IX - Final.
1. Decepcion

Hola! A ver... Inuyasha es unos de mis animes favoritos, y Sesshoumaru y Rin sencillamente me encantan y hacen que mi loca cabecita imagine muchas cosas! por eso me animé a publicar este fic, así que espero les guste y ojalá puedan dejarme sus reviews.

**Nota:** INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para su entretenimiento y para mi satisfacción. Muchas gracias.

**ÚNICAMENTE MÍA  
**

**Capítulo I**

**Decepción**

El poderoso y temido lord de las Tierras del Oeste descansaba bajo la sombra de un frondoso árbol, en medio de una cálida aunque no muy silenciosa tarde.

- ¡Niña tonta!… deja de ensuciarte tanto que al amo bonito no le gusta que maltrates tus ropas…

- Solo recojo unas flores para el señor Sesshoumaru…

- ¡Qué niña tan testaruda!

- Jaken… - La voz grave e imponente de Sesshoumaru. - Guarda silencio.

Para no molestar más a su amo, el demonio sapo se marchó del lugar rechinando los dientes furioso de haber sido regañado por culpa de la humana. Jaken se dirigió a la profundidad del denso bosque con el fin de encontrar más provisiones para continuar con su viaje, y debido a la compañía de Rin, significaba buscar algo decente para comer. Sin embargo, a la jovencita que iba con ellos parecía no importarle mucho la falta de comida o cualquier otro tema, no hacía más que retozar y saltar por el campo que habían encontrado como perfecto lugar de reposo.

Una vez más, los personajes ya mencionados, se hallaban viajando por las tierras más lejanas del Reino del Oeste, y casi sin percibirlo habían pasado diez años desde que Sesshoumaru decidiera tener a Rin como su protegida, más de diez años desde que Inuyasha destruyera al despiadado Naraku y tomara como pareja a Kagome, quien además se había convertido en una sacerdotisa muy poderosa, y la responsable de la reconstrucción total del brazo perdido de Sesshoumaru.

Después de un par de horas, Sesshoumaru abría los ojos, casi embriagado por el aroma de Rin que yacía descansando a su lado muy tranquila. En la posición en que se encontraba el demonio, podía apreciar perfectamente el perfil firme y sereno de Rin, su piel era muy blanca y como casi siempre, tenía unas ligeras manchas rojas sobre sus mejillas. Sus labios rosados estaban entreabiertos, y dejaban escapar su tibio aliento.

Rin había dejado de ser una niña para convertirse en una mujer muy bella y delicada, y aunque el lord no estaba seguro de si era bueno o malo que haya crecido, se sentía satisfecho de haberla protegido y educado, y sí, él no era ciego y tampoco se trataba de algo que pudiera negarse; Rin era una humana realmente bella.

Como sintiendo que era observada, Rin abrió lenta y perezosamente sus ojos.

- Señor Sesshoumaru… disculpe si he dormido demasiado…

- Es normal que duermas mucho, todo el día te mueves de un lado a otro. - Su tono era el mismo de siempre, seco, casi monótono, como si nada lo perturbara o le hiciera perder el control, siempre inmutable ante todo, e incluso frío.

Pero ella sabía perfectamente que Sesshoumaru no era un ser malvado y quizás lo conocía mejor que nadie, ella, quien incluso era una de las pocas personas a la que se le permitía entrar a su habitación, y que aunque era humana, se le dejaba estar al lado del demonio más poderoso de todas las tierras.

Rin solo le regaló una bella sonrisa y de un brinco estaba de pie. Acto seguido, sacó una peinilla de una bolsa que desde que se había hecho mayor, llevaba en todos sus viajes. La peinilla era de plata y tenía unas piedras de colores incrustadas en él, un bello regalo del demonio. Con su tan preciado obsequio, comenzó a desenredar el largo y oscuro cabello. El sol a punto de ocultarse, se reflejaba en su melena y le arrancaba destellos cobrizos, imagen que logró hipnotizar por unos segundos al gran señor, que no podía creer que la pequeña niña que un día devolvió a la vida, haya dejado de serlo en tan pocos años y ante sus propios ojos.

Inmediatamente salió de su fugaz ensimismamiento y se acercó a su sirviente que parecía estar preparando algo de comer. Después de unos minutos Rin se acercó a Sesshoumaru.

- Señor Sesshoumaru… ¿Puede darme permiso para ir a bañarme a unas aguas termales que están muy cerca de aquí?... después de comer claro.

- Está oscureciendo.

- Pero están muy cerca de aquí… - La joven se ruborizó. - Yo… necesito darme un baño…

- Está bien, no tardes. - Por la forma en la que habló parecía más una amenaza que otra cosa, y Rin, luego de vivir tantos años con el demonio, sabía perfectamente que no se le debía desobedecer, y mucho menos tratar de engañar pues su olfato era capaz de distinguir diversos olores y aromas a una gran distancia.

- Gracias señor.

- ¡Ay, pero qué niña tan malcriada eres!… siempre molestando con tus cosas de niña ton… - Jaken no pudo terminar de regañar a Rin pues una misteriosa piedra fue lanzada hasta su cabeza, enmudeciéndolo inmediatamente.

A penas terminó de comer, Rin hizo una reverencia al lord y este movió su cabeza afirmativamente, dándole permiso para que se retirara a bañar.

Después de casi una hora, Rin no regresaba, y aunque Sesshoumaru sabía que estaba en perfecto estado, le molestaba muchísimo que no haya obedecido sus órdenes.

- Esa niña, si será tonta y desobediente, deberíamos abandonarla en este lugar…

- Deja de quejarte y quédate aquí, regreso en un momento. - Se puso de pie majestuosamente, haciendo que su larga y platinada melena se moviera contra el viento.

- Sí amo bonito… - Jaken se quedó mirando la espalda de su amo hasta que se perdió en el camino. - No sé porque se preocupa tanto por esa mocosa… niña desobediente… si te ha pasado algo malo… el amo bonito va a estar furioso…

Detestaba ser desobedecido, él señaló claramente a Rin que no se tardara.

Ayudado de su agudo olfato llegó hasta Rin, y para su sorpresa, la humana estaba aún desnuda y sumergida en el agua, echándose en el cabello un aceite que Sesshoumaru reconoció como uno de sus últimos regalos. Se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, y es que la imagen de Rin en las aguas termales lo cautivó, por un instante su olfato y demás sentidos se centraron en el cálido aroma de la joven, hasta que de pronto, otros olores comenzaron a mezclarse.

Efectivamente, alguien había aparecido de la nada haciendo que Rin saliera estrepitosamente del agua y se colocara su yukata.

- ¿Qué tenemos aquí?... una mujer sola… qué gran error… - Su tono de voz era lascivo.

- No, no… no se acerque… - Rin le comenzó a lanzar unas piedras nerviosamente, y el miedo de ser raptada o de que algo mucho peor le pasara invadió todo su ser.

- Lo siento mucho preciosa… pero antes de comerte… jugaré un momento contigo…

En ese momento, el que parecía ser un despreciable hombre, se transformó en un enorme y grotesco demonio. La asquerosa bestia comenzó a acercarse a Rin, y esta, presa del miedo, comenzó a correr cuando de la nada, un destello de luz salió de entre los arbustos.

- ¿Cómo te atreves a acercarte a la protegida del lord de estas tierras? inmundo ser.

- No me interesa quién seas, solo sé que estoy dispuesto a darte lo que quieras por esta humana... tengo muchas monedas… - Sacó una bolsa de entre sus ropas y comenzó a agitarla en el aire. - ¿Lo ves?… te la compraré si es lo que quieres… aunque no creo que pidas mucho por una simple humana.

Fue tanto el desprecio que sintió antes esas palabras que una vez más, un látigo de luz salió de las garras de Sesshoumaru, haciendo polvo al demonio que había osado atacar a Rin. Entonces, pudo sentir unos pasos acercándose a él, y después, unos delgados brazos que rodearon su cintura por la espalda.

- Gracias señor Sesshoumaru… - Dijo en medio de sollozos, había creído que moriría en ese lugar.

- ¿Ahora comprendes?... es muy peligroso que estés sola, aunque se traten de mis propias tierras. Cuando lleguemos al palacio te encerrarás en tu habitación, hasta que te ordene lo contrario. - La voz de Sesshoumaru se escuchó mucho más seria de lo normal, hecho que hizo que Rin se asustara y diera unos pasos atrás. - Ahora guarda silencio y sígueme, nos marchamos ya, ese demonio era el último intruso en mis dominios.

Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru estaba realmente furioso aunque no lo mostrara del todo, pero tampoco le parecía justo ser tratada así, y menos cuando creyó que iba a ser torturada y asesinada. Se sintió triste de no recibir el consuelo de su amo, aunque quizá estaba pidiendo demasiado, ella lo conocía mejor que nadie y sabía que el lord no solía mostrar ninguna clase de afecto.

Lo primero que hizo al llegar al gran castillo, fue encerrarse en su habitación tan y como se le había ordenado. Todos los guardias y sirvientes del palacio se percataron de que la pequeña dama, quien solía regresar muy alegre de los viajes, ahora lo había hecho como alma en pena.

- Discúlpeme amo… pero mi niña ha regresado tan triste… - Moura, la vieja demonio, había sido la encargada de atender y criar a Rin desde su llegada al castillo. La anciana tenía una expresión dulce y bonachona, y ya tenía muchas generaciones en el palacio, ella incluso había criado a Sesshoumaru desde la muerte de su madre.

- Tienes que ser más severa con ella Moura, me desobedeció y estuvo en grave peligro, por eso no quiero que salga de su habitación hasta que yo diga, no la consueles, ni mimes, tiene que sufrir las consecuencias de su irresponsabilidad. Un demonio estuvo a punto de lastimarla, si yo no llego a tiempo...

- Usted siempre llega a tiempo…

Sesshoumaru miró a la demonio con una clara expresión de enojo y fastidio.

- Estoy segura que no quiso causar problemas… mi pobre niña… yo sé cuánto se preocupa por ella y tiene razón en darle un escarmiento… pero… ¿puedo llevarle algo de comer?

- Solo eso, no quiero que te quedes conversando. Más tarde iré a su habitación y hablaré con ella.

- Sí amo, permiso…

Moura, que había criado al mismísimo lord, lo conocía más que él mismo seguramente, así que sabía perfectamente lo que pudo sentir al ver a su protegida en peligro, por eso, tal y como lo ordenó, solo le dejó una bandeja con comida a su niña y se retiró sin cruzar demasiadas palabras.

Rin intentó comer algo, pero no lo consiguió.

La noche se hacía más oscura y siniestra, y era cuando el Gran Castillo del Oeste parecía mucho más majestuoso y misterioso. Habían pasado un par de horas, y Rin miraba tristemente la noche, reprochándose a ella misma por el error que había cometido. Ella solo quería agradarlo, eso trataba de hacer todos los días, de ser buena y retribuirle con atenciones todo lo que Sesshoumaru hace por ella.

De pronto alguien dio dos golpes a la puerta y la abrió inmediatamente. No había duda, esa era la forma en la que él entraba a su habitación, como si fuera suya, como si no le importara que ella estuviera ocupada, porque no podía ser de otra manera; para él ella nunca estaba ocupada.

- Imaginé que aún estarías despierta.

- No tengo sueño señor… - Dijo Rin avergonzada de que quizás la haya encontrado a punto de cambiarse o algo parecido, y también porque imaginaba que su apariencia en esos momentos no sería la más presentable. Rin solo llevaba puesta una sencilla yukata, se acaba de bañar y ni siquiera le habían dado ganas de peinarse bien.

- Sabes que detesto que no cumplan mis órdenes, en especial tú pues sabes perfectamente lo peligrosa que puede ser la noche en estas tierras, te advertí que no demoraras. - Durante unos segundos guardó silencio, mientras la escudriñaba con la mirada. – Si cometes esta falta nuevamente tu castigo será mucho peor.

- No señor, no volverá a pasar. - Dijo Rin con determinación, aunque el nudo en su garganta se desató y dio paso a algunas lágrimas.

- No llores, sabes bien que eso tampoco me gusta.

- Perdón, no es mi intensión molestarlo…

- Entonces no llores. - Odiaba cuando Rin lloraba, pero su posición era la correcta ¿a caso ella no entendía que si ese monstruo la hubiera lastimado, él no se lo hubiera perdonado asimismo jamás?

Sesshoumaru no sabía bien qué era ese sentimiento, pero lo que sí tenía claro, es que después de regresarla a la vida cuando era niña, y de vivir con ella durante tantos años, no tenía la más mínima intensión de dejarla ir bajo ninguna circunstancia, ella era una de sus más valiosas posesiones, sí, ella era suya y nada ni nadie se la quitarían. Por lo tanto, se merecía ese castigo, ella había sido la causante de poner su propia vida en peligro.

- Señor Sesshoumaru… ¿puedo dormir hoy con usted?

"_Ya no es correcto que deje que Rin duerma con usted, ella ya no es una niña, es una mujer, y eso podría fomentar malos comentarios, recuerde que ella es solo su protegida…"._

La voz de Moura resonaba en su cabeza, ella le había mencionando aquello cuando Rin tenía quince años, y por alguna razón, no había podido olvidar esas palabras nunca. Aún así, permitía que Rin durmiera junto a él en ciertas ocasiones, pero la verdad era que a él no le importaba lo que dijera el mundo entero, él sería capaz de matar al que hiciera algún mal comentario.

De pronto Sesshoumaru percibió otro olor, un poco más fuerte, ya no se trataban de las lágrimas de Rin, sino el de ese aroma que aparecía cada cierto tiempo. Entonces recordó aquella vez en que ambos dormían cuando ella solo tenía trece años. Él no sabía, pero Rin comenzaba a convertirse en una verdadera mujer. Aquella vez, ese olor lo ofuscó y verla acostada a su lado, tan bella, tierna y a su completo merced, hizo que sus sentidos se confundieran. Aquella vez, al gran lord le fue inevitable acercar sus labios a los de Rin con el único propósito de besarla. Aún recordaba los tibios que eran sus labios, y como es que al día siguiente le había recriminado a Moura no haberle informado de ese importante acontecimiento, que sin imaginarlo, lo había afectado hasta el punto de robarle un beso a su pequeña protegida.

Él recordaba que a partir de ese día Rin había comenzado a crecer y ponerse más hermosa y femenina, lo que había hecho que el gran señor tomara sus precauciones con respecto a ello. Ya no le era indiferente su presencia y a veces se descubría mirándola por largo rato, como si no hubiera nada más importante que hacer que contemplarla.

No comprendía, o no quería comprender, cómo es que su aroma de alguna manera lo llamaba, lo atrapaba, su belleza lo conmovía y despertaba algo en él, como ningún otro ser que haya conocido. Desde ese día ya no era tan común que ella durmiese en su futón, y si eso sucedía, se aseguraba bien de que ese aroma no estuviera en ella, solo así podía aguantar tenerla tan cerca y no perder la compostura.

Ese aroma era fuerte, _"Pero es tan agradable"_. Sesshoumaru se perturbó de ese pensamiento aunque no lo dio a notar.

- Ya hemos hablado de esto, es mejor que ya no vuelvas a dormir conmigo. - Sesshoumaru volvía a sentirse realmente incómodo de tener esos pensamientos hacia Rin, pero se mantenía inmutable, escudado en su fría expresión.

- Pero señor… ha comenzado a llover, y seguro habrá rayos y truenos… déjeme dormir con usted, me siento más segura…

- He dicho que no. Duerme ya, buenas noches.

Salió de su habitación con ese andar tan pausado y majestuoso que lo caracterizaba.

Pobre y dulce Rin, ella lo amaba, sí, sabía que él odiaba a los humanos, que le parecían seres débiles e inferiores, pero lo amaba a pesar de que sabía que nunca se fijaría en ella, y ahora, ya nunca podría dormir con él. ¡Qué tonta se sentía! Por su comportamiento irresponsable su amo la terminaría por odiar y eso no podría soportarlo.

No dejó de llorar y lamentarse toda la noche. ¿Por qué era tan tonta? El señor Jaken tenía razón… ¿Por qué era humana? Ella hubiera preferido nacer demonio y tener la oportunidad de expresarle sus sentimientos a Sesshoumaru. Siempre soñó en crecer y poder ser una mujer que le agradara a su amo, que le gustara, que él amara, pero todo eso eran sueños, nada de eso podría ocurrir jamás, un día moriría y tendría que llevarse sus sentimientos a la tumba.

Su llanto no pasaba desapercibido para el gran señor que dormía justo al lado de la habitación de la humana.

Ya habían pasado cuatro días y Rin seguía sin salir de su habitación. Estaba echada sobre su futón, sin la menor intención de levantarse. Permanecía de costado, mirando a través de la ventana las nubes grises que eran el residuo de una noche lluviosa, otra noche en la que no pudo dormir por culpa de los rayos.

De pronto alguien tocó a su puerta, y casi por inercia dio permiso a que pasaran.

- Niña tonta… eso es lo que pasa cuando desobedeces al amo.

- Déjeme sola señor Jaken….

- Levántate.

- Estoy castigada.

- Eso no quiere decir que tengas que permanecer en tu futón sin hacer nada.

- No hay mucho que hacer aquí.

- Ni si quiera te has bañado… y el amo quiere verte en media hora.

De un solo brinco se levantó de su futón y le pidió a Jaken que saliera, se dio un baño rápido y se arregló lo mejor que pudo.

Con algo de miedo tocó la puerta. La voz gruesa y potente de Sesshoumaru se escuchó en el interior, dándole permiso para pasar.

- Eres muy afortunada. Acércate. – La miró seriamente, con los ojos ligeramente cerrados, como buscando algo en ella y Rin inmediatamente se ruborizó. Estaba hermosa, no había duda, había sido muy bien cuidada. El kimono que llevaba era uno de los favoritos de Sesshoumaru, era de color verde con unas flores de sakura adornándolo, lucía tan bien en ella, pero para su disgusto, su piel estaba más pálida de lo normal. - Veo que no has comido muy bien.

- … No he tenido mucho apetito…

- Eres tan irresponsable, pero afortunada, tendremos visitas en el castillo, así que ya no estás castigada, hay mucho que hacer y necesito que ayudes a Moura.

- Estaré feliz de ayudar señor Sesshoumaru... - Fue tal su emoción que casi sin pensarlo, acortó la distancia entre ellos y se arrojó a los brazos del demonio. Sin darse cuenta se quedó recostada de su pecho, aspirando su olor, mientras él solo acariciaba su cabeza de forma cariñosa, tal vez ofreciéndole una disculpa muda por haberla dejado sola por tantos días.

- Rin… - La separó de su cuerpo con trabajo. Rin era la única persona que poseía esa calidez, eso que hacía que él se sintiera tan tranquilo y lleno de paz. - Se trata del lord del Norte y su familia, unos problemas han surgido con la gente del Sur y el Este, y considero conveniente que discutamos esos temas aquí, así que necesito que ayudes, quiero que toda la casa esté completamente en orden para recibirlos, además… también se acerca tu cumpleaños, y no quiero que la pases encerrada.

Era en momentos como ese que desconocía a Sesshoumaru, cuando parecía que sentía un aprecio especial por ella.

- No se preocupe por mi cumpleaños señor… - La verdad era que Rin no sentía emoción por su cumpleaños después de ver la preocupación de Sesshoumaru mientras le hablaba de las próximas visitas. - Lo más importante son esas visitas y lo que deben solucionar, yo ayudaré a limpiar to…

- No. - El timbre de voz de Sesshoumaru pareció alterarse un poco.

- Señor… yo…

- Tú aquí no perteneces a la servidumbre, eres mi protegida Rin, tus deberes son otros, como coordinar todo junto a Moura… ¿Has comprendido?

- Sí señor. - Lo dijo tan seria y decidida que Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sentir una gran satisfacción por eso, pensó que sería más difícil hacerle comprender que su lugar en el palacio era privilegiado, que era su protegida, la única mujer importante en el castillo.

- Bien… ahora… - Sesshoumaru tomó un paquete grande y también una botella larga llena de un líquido espeso entre verde y azul, un aceite corporal del que Rin siempre usaba. Estiró el brazo y se los entregó a Rin. - Es otra botella de tus aceites, sé que se terminó el contenido de la última porque hace algunos días ya no lo huelo en ti, y estos… - Dijo señalando el paquete en los brazos de Rin. -… son diez nuevos kimonos que mandé a prepararte, quiero que luzcas impecable, más bella y arreglada que de costumbre, quiero que todos en esta casa demos muy buena impresión cuando los de Norte lleguen…

Sesshoumaru seguía hablando, pero el cerebro de Rin pareció dejar de funcionar cuando dijo _"…más bella y arreglada que de costumbre…" _¿a caso había escuchado bien? Rin no pudo evitar sonrojarse y solo atinaba a asentir con la cabeza. Sesshoumaru al notar esto se desconcertó un poco, no entendió porqué, pero notaba rara a su protegida.

- ¿Pasa algo?...

- Es que… me halaga tanto que… me haya regalado estas cosas… para verme más bella…

- Así es. – Rin era tan bella y el demonio se sentía tan orgulloso.

- Es que usted nunca me lo había dicho…

¿Que nunca se lo había dicho él, a caso eso significaba que otros sí? No fue algo que al gran lord le gustara escuchar, le parecía una insolencia que cualquier otro ser la halagara con ese tipo de palabras.

- Bueno Rin, - Dijo para apartar malos pensamientos de su mente. - lleva todas tus cosas a tu habitación, y si puedes comienza con todos los preparativos desde hoy, y claro que tu cumpleaños importa, pronto cumplirás dieciocho años, ya te he regalado muchas cosas… quiero que pienses qué es lo que quieres y yo te lo daré.

Esa parte de la personalidad de su amo la perturbaba. Esas palabras sin duda expresaban su cariño hacia ella, pero ni su voz ni su semblante parecían ir a la par de lo que decía,

- ¿En serio señor Sesshoumaru?

- Te lo acabo de decir Rin. – Habló un tanto irritado.

- ¿Lo que sea?

- Lo que sea. - De pronto se arrepintió de sus palabras, pero era cierto, le había dado ya tantas cosas que no sabía qué más podía querer o necesitar.

- Señor, gracias por este ofrecimiento, a pesar de que sabe que estar a su lado todos los días es más que suficiente y me hace la más feliz. – Casi era una declaración.

Un calor envolvió el cuerpo de Sesshoumaru. Cada vez que ella se sinceraba con él, le brillaban los ojos y es cuando en verdad la creía tan feliz estando a su lado. Maldecía que ella dijera eso, cuando era muy probable que un día se fuera de su lado para formar una familia… después de todo era una mujer, y algún día se enamoraría de… un momento, lo último que quería Sesshoumaru era que ella se fuera, pero por el momento trataría de no atormentarse, ya pensaría qué hacer para que nunca se enamorara de nadie, o tal vez… _"Lo mejor sería que te enamoraras de mí"._

Aquellos, pensamientos y deseos de posesión lo agitaron, pero como siempre, disimular era su especialidad.

Ese tipo de pensamientos iban aumentando con el paso de los años, a medida que ella crecía y se hacía más hermosa, más mujer, y ese hecho era algo que no podía o no quería comprender, porque la verdad era que no estaba dispuesto a conceder la mano de Rin a nadie.

- Señor… solo quiero que usted pase todo el día conmigo… y también Inuyasha y su familia…

- Eso no. - Claro que no, eso para él era demasiado, y más cuando sabía que los cachorros de Inuyasha y la sacerdotisa eran bastante ruidosos.

- Usted dijo que podía pedirle lo que quisiera… - Una sombra de tristeza apareció en su semblante. - y eso es lo quiero…

- Rin, he dicho que… - Rin puso una carita de decepción que hizo que el lord aceptara sin mucho entusiasmo, después de todo, la sacerdotisa era agradable e inteligente, aunque su hermano fuera majadero e insoportable, ella podría controlarlo, y a sus cachorros también. _"Esta mujer tiene el poder de hacerme cambiar de parecer… y sé que no está bien…"._

- ¡Muchas gracias señor Sesshoumaru! - Rin se emocionó tanto que dejó de lado sus obsequios para arrojarse nuevamente a los brazos de Sesshoumaru y plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Hace mucho que no pasaba eso, desde que era una niña y aparecía de la nada para colgarse de su cuello. El demonio rodeó su cintura casi por inercia.

- Rin… - Hizo una breve mueca de desaprobación. - Ya no eres una niña como para colgarte así de mi cuello. - Pero después su expresión cambió. Tenía a Rin tan cerca que podía sentir su respiración sobre su rostro, el olor de su cabello.

De otro lado, Rin estaba sorprendida, Sesshoumaru la tenía cargada y no parecía querer soltarla. El demonio no pudo evitarlo y tomó un mechón del cabello de la mujer, era tan oscuro y sedoso. Por un momento todo pareció detenerse para Rin, Sesshoumaru se hallaba muy concentrado acariciando su cabello. El lord sentía placer de tenerla así, tan cerca, tan pegada a su cuerpo, apreciaba sus formas y eso parecía casi embriagante. Sin previo aviso, la mano que acariciara un mechón de cabello ahora estaba sobre una de sus mejillas.

- Se… señor…

- Rin… ¿me tienes miedo?

- No señor…

- Entonces… ¿por qué tiemblas? - El lord de las Tierras del Oeste estaba a punto de sucumbir ante la tentación, y si se ponía a pensar, iba perder la compostura por segunda vez.

- Yo… - No lo pudo evitar, sus labios atraparon los de Rin suavemente, como tratando de descubrirlos, de conocer su sabor, su textura.

Rin creyó que se desmayaría en ese mismo momento, cuántas veces había soñado con un beso suyo, cuántas veces había soñado que él la amaba como ella a él.

Sí, Rin lo amaba, pero sabía que su amor nunca sería, que él era prohibido, porque se trataba de un demonio, un ser sobrenatural que jamás posaría sus ojos en ella. Mil pensamientos se agolpaban en la cabeza de Rin, pero en un momento ya no importó nada más y solo quería disfrutar de ese beso. Sesshoumaru la colocó sobre el suelo y la apresó más en su abrazo, la tomaba de la nuca para profundizar más el acto que le arrancaba tobo el aliento a Rin. El brazo en su cintura parecía querer romperla y de pronto sintió su lengua rozar sus labios y ya no pudo más, sus ojos marrones se nublaron y solo pudo sentir que las fuerzas se le iban. Sesshoumaru la sintió relajarse tanto que tuvo que ejercer más fuerza en su agarre para evitar que cayera, pero el momento se rompió cuando uno de sus colmillos rozó su delicada piel, sintió que se rasgaba y el sabor de su sangre lo inundó, y lamentablemente, el lord se apartó de ella abruptamente.

- Rin… maldición… - No podía creerlo ¿qué había hecho? Rin sangraba y todo porque no pudo contenerse. Por instinto comenzó a lamer el labio de Rin.

- Señor… - Rin estaba más ruborizada que nunca por lo que hacía el lord, mil sensaciones atravesaban su cuerpo, sensaciones que descubría por primera vez, aunque pronto comprendió que estaba sangrando y que esa era su forma de auxiliarla, pero en ese momento solo podía pensar en que quería todos los besos de Sesshoumaru para ella, y más si sentía su lengua en esa parte de su cuerpo.

- Rin… ¿qué hice? - Éste parecía ser otro Sesshoumaru, uno que sí sentía y cuyos ojos dorados parecían alarmados.

El demonio pegó su frente a la de Rin como cansado, como tratando de comprender, pero otra vez se perdió y volvió a besarla, a acercarla más. La besó apasionadamente hasta que pareció cansarse de sus labios y totalmente fuera de sí, comenzó a besar su cuello. El cuerpo de Rin tan pegado al suyo lo llenaba de calor y una punzada en su entrepierna dio paso a millones de sensaciones. Rin sintió eso crecer y ensancharse, estaba cerca de su cadera, y ese repentino y marcado cambio en el cuerpo del lord la asustó.

- Señor… no…

- Rin… - Su voz era ronca. Ella se separó y Sesshoumaru la miró con desaprobación.

Pero de pronto Sesshoumaru pareció cobrar la razón.

- Rin… esto no está bien.

- ¿No lo está? - A Rin le dolieron esas palabras. Así que eso no estaba bien, claro, ella siempre sería una humana.

- Tú eres mi protegida, solo eso…

"_Solo soy su protegida y no puedo aspirar a ser nada más... ¿Entonces por qué me besó así?... estoy segura que debe sentir algo por mí."_

- ¿Yo siempre seré su protegida?

- Tú me perteneces Rin…

- ¿Qué?…

"_Solo soy un objeto para él…"_

Rin salió corriendo de la habitación, dejando a un muy desconcertado Sesshoumaru que no entendía por qué de pronto huía, pero estaba mal, todo estaba mal, había sentido deseos de tomarla y eso no podía ser ¿pero en qué situación había caído? Ahora que la había probado de esa manera podía sentir a su cuerpo clamar por tenerla… pero ¿por qué, porqué tenía que ser ella, por qué ninguna otra llamaba su atención, por qué de pronto quería hacerla suya?

- Rin… - Gruñó ronco, deseoso, pero nuevamente se arrepintió.

* * *

Uf...ya está, este es mi segundo fic y el primero de Inuyasha. Espero les haya gustado y quiero que sepan que traté por todos los medios de hacer que Sesshoumaru no sea tan diferente al de Rumiko (ídola), al igual que Rin y Jaken. Por cierto, Moura y otros personajes inventados por mí irán apareciendo a medida que avance la historia, y bueno, a ver qué les pareció, acepto de todo, solo sean respetuosos por favor.

Muchas gracias por leer, hasta el próximo capítulo y saludos desde Perú!


	2. Confusion

Este capítulo va dedicado a Cynthia, una de mis queridas lectoras. Sin más, los dejo con la historia.

**Nota:** INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para su entretenimiento y para mi satisfacción. Muchas gracias.

**Capítulo II**

**Confusión**

- Hace mucho que no venías a visitarnos. - Un zorro pelirrojo le hablaba amistosamente.

- Estuve castigada Shippou… estuve en peligro y… - Un largo suspiro. El semblante de Rin cambió rápidamente.

- Imagino cómo se habrá enojado Sesshoumaru, y es normal Rin, él siempre te ha protegido, pero ya no estés triste por eso, ya pasó, sé que no quisiste ocasionar ningún problema. –

Rin no sabía disimular muy bien sus sentimientos por Sesshoumaru, o al menos Shippou podía percatarse de ellos con demasiada facilidad. Sin duda, convivir por tantos años con Inuyasha y los demás, le había enseñado mucho sobre esos temas.

- Gracias Shippou… ¡siempre consigues que vuelva a sentirme mejor! – Los amigos se abrazaron cariñosamente.

Una de las más grandes preocupaciones de Sesshoumaru al tener a Rin como protegida, era que no llegara a crecer tranquilamente debido a la ausencia de humanos en su castillo. Era consciente de la importancia de interactuar con otros seres de su misma especie, y por eso el lord permitía que Rin visitara la aldea para ver a Kagome y sus amigos, los humanos más confiables que conocía, aunque sobre el monje Miroku no podía decir lo mismo. Además, ahí estaba Inuyasha por si algo malo llegaba a suceder, aunque afortunadamente, los tiempos de paz se venían respirando desde la muerte de Naraku.

Rin siempre iba a verlos acompañada de Ah-Un, su viejo dragón de dos cabezas, así que con todas esas precauciones, Sesshoumaru aprobaba esas visitas. Sin embargo, lo más irónico del asunto, era que el mejor amigo de Rin era nada más y nada menos que un demonio zorro.

- Y dime… - Comenzó Shippou después de soltarse del abrazo de su amiga. - ¿En realidad eso es todo lo que te pasa, no quieres contarme nada en especial?

- Eh… - Dudó un momento. En realidad lo que la tenía así era su primer y tormentoso beso, el beso con Sesshoumaru, aunque había sido mucho más que eso.

Lo que más le dolía a Rin era sentirse como un objeto, como una posesión más. Si algún día era premiada con el amor del gran lord, quería ser verdaderamente querida por quien era, y no como una cosa que se podía conservar y otro día desechar. Quería escuchar esas palabras de su boca, quería escuchar que él la amaba, o quizá el problema radicaba en eso, que Sesshoumaru simplemente no la amaba ni podría hacerlo nunca.

- Rin… no te agobies… está bien si no quieres contármelo.

- Gracias Shippou… y no es que no quiera, es solo que… aún no me siento lista para hablar de ello. - Le regaló una sonrisa y agradeció al cielo tener un amigo tan comprensivo como él. Siempre le pareció impresionante la forma en la que se percataba de las cosas mucho más rápido que cualquiera, era un jovencito muy singular y lo quería muchísimo.

Desde el primer día que Rin visitara la aldea, había sido casi inevitable que ellos iniciaran una linda amistad, y aunque no se trataba de un humano, al menos tenía a alguien de casi su misma edad con quien conversar, además, a diferencia de muchos humanos en la Era Sengoku, ella no sentía ningún tipo de aberración por los demonios, a pesar que de pequeña su muerte se debió al ataque de unos lobos pertenecientes a la manada de un demonio lobo, fue otro quien la regresó a la vida.

- ¡Por cierto Shippou, mi cumpleaños se acerca!... - El semblante de Rin cambió a uno más feliz y agradable.

- ¡Lo sé!

Así iniciaron una conversación en la que Rin le dio toda la información sobre lo que se haría en el castillo para celebrar.

Kagome aún podía escuchar las sonoras risas de Rin y Shippou a pesar de que estaba a punto de anochecer.

- Ya está oscureciendo… - Dijo Inuyasha con un dejo de preocupación.

- Sí… pero me temo que una vez más, Rin no se ha percatado de eso… Shippou puede ser tan divertido… - Un tierna sonrisa se formó en el blanco rostro de la mujer, hecho que dejó embobado al medio demonio de grandes ojos dorados.

- Kagome… - Un beso suave fue depositado en su cuello mientras rodeaba la cintura de su mujer por la espalda.

- Inuyasha… - La mujer ladeó la cabeza con el fin de brindar mayor acceso a los labios de su esposo.

Los besos se hicieron más efusivos y húmedos, mientras que el abrazo se hacía cada vez más íntimo y posesivo.

- Mi amor… detente, tenemos visitas… - Dijo bastante acalorada, mientras trataba de soltarse del agarre de su esposo sin mucho éxito. – ¿Dónde están los niños?

- Los mandé a asearse… hoy entrenamos mucho más de lo normal… - Dijo cerca de su cuello, comenzando a restregar su nariz en el lugar. - Hueles delicioso mujer… - Dijo con voz ronca, logrando que a la mujer se le erizara la piel.

- Inuya… ya basta… - Por la expresión placentera en el rostro de Kagome no cabía la menor duda, lo último que quería era que Inuyasha se detuviera, pero el recuerdo de una advertencia hecha por Sesshoumaru hizo que tomara fuerzas de flaqueza y lograra escaparse de los mimos de su esposo. Estaba segura que a Inuyasha no le agradaría mucho la visita de su medio hermano, y más si llegaba furioso debido a la tardanza de su protegida.

Kagome le pidió a su esposo que la esperara en su habitación mientras ella iba a hablar con Rin.

- Rin… ya es muy tarde…

- ¡Ay, sí!… lo siento señora Kagome… - Rin se puso de pie casi de inmediato al notar que comenzaba a oscurecer.

- Solo Kagome ¿cuántas veces voy a tener que repetírtelo?... tantos años de conocernos y aún no puedes tutearme, me heces sentir vieja… - Dijo haciéndose la ofendida, provocando más risas en ambos jóvenes.

Como mandado a llamar, Ah-Un hizo acto de presencia rugiendo de forma extraña, como reclamando a la joven dama que su regreso a casa fuera tan tarde. La muchacha se despidió rápidamente de todos y se marchó.

En el cielo, mientras Rin era llevada de vuelta al castillo, tuvo tiempo para reflexionar más detenidamente sobre los últimos acontecimientos.

Se reconoció como cobarde al no tratar de hablar con Sesshoumaru y aclarar lo sucedido, y en cambio había optado por visitar a sus amigos, pero ¿cuánto tiempo más podría huir? Tenía que encargarse de los preparativos para la llegada de esas importantes visitas, y para ello era lógico que debiera permanecer todo el día en el castillo y tratar diversos temas con su amo.

Después de dejar a Ah-Un en los inmensos establos del palacio, donde desde luego tenía un lugar privilegiado siendo el transporte oficial de Rin, se dirigió a su habitación. En el trayecto esperaba no encontrarse con nadie, y mucho menos con el demonio causante de todos sus pesares, aunque claro, una vez más, ninguna deidad escuchó sus ruegos; el poderoso lord estaba de pie en el vestíbulo principal del castillo.

- Has tardado. - Su voz, más fría que nunca. Estaba molesto.

- Lo lamento, se me pasó el tiempo sin darme cuenta. - Dijo esperando lo peor, evadiendo la mirada del demonio.

- A mí no puedes engañarme ¿a caso piensas que no me he percatado de que escapaste a la aldea? Además, te encargué algo muy importante ¿o ya lo olvidaste?

- No lo olvidé y no escapé…

- Sí lo hiciste, querías evitarme.

- Yo… - No sabía qué decir y no era capaz de mirarlo a los ojos como siempre le gustaba hacer. Se sentía avergonzada. "¿Avergonzada ¿y por qué yo?... Él fue quien me besó…".

- ¿Cuánto tiempo más piensas quedarte callada? - Hizo una pausa esperando alguna explicación o palabra. Realmente lo irritaba, la tenía enfrente pero no lo miraba a los ojos, y la melena oscura fungía de cómplice ocultando su rostro.

- Lo siento señor Sesshoumaru, es que…

- Detesto que titubees, de esa forma me doy cuenta de que no sabes cómo justificarte. Desapareciste todo el día porque no querías verme. - Era una afirmación, y sí, ella no quería topárselo porque temía no saber cómo reaccionar después de lo sucedido, justo como ahora estaba pasando.

- Señor yo… jamás querría alejarme de usted ni un solo instante… pero…

- ¿Pero qué? - Fue casi un grito y estaba segura de que todo el castillo había escuchado esa pregunta.

- Ayer…

- Olvida lo que pasó ayer.

"¿Qué lo olvidara?" Rin no podía creer lo que le estaba pidiendo, o mejor dicho, ordenando. Ahora se sentía peor y ese tono de voz le indicaba que no debía contradecirlo.

- No voy a darte ninguna explicación Rin, yo soy el señor de este castillo y lo único que quiero es que dejes de comportarte como una niña. Deja der hacer cosas que sabes que me molestan. Pasaste muchas horas fuera del palacio y sabes cuanto me desagrada eso ¿o acaso piensas que las reglas aquí ya no existen?

- No señor…

- Ve a tu habitación. - Maldición, podía oler perfectamente el aroma de Shippou y eso lo enfurecía más. "Chiquillo…". - Y date un baño, te quiero lista para la cena, a menos que no quieras cenar conmigo. - Su tono fue irónico y extraño.

- Está bien señor… nos vemos en la cena… - Se retiró del lugar casi corriendo. Las lágrimas amenazaban con caer en cualquier momento y no quería ser descubierta por el demonio.

Camino a su habitación iba mirando al suelo, pensando en la forma tan dura en que Sesshoumaru pretendía zanjar todo. A penas ayer la había besado de esa manera tan efusiva. Su primer y único beso, y claro, quién más se lo iba a dar si estaba segura que nunca podría aceptar los besos de nadie más.

"¿Desde cuándo lo amo?... el único ser que no soy capaz de alcanzar y tenía que enamorarme de él". Ahora lo entendía; ella lo amaba y no tenía otra cosa en qué pensar que no fuera él, y luego de haberla besado y tratado de esa manera, de pronto le exigía que olvidara todo.

Los días habían pasado y Rin, para evitarse más problemas con Sesshoumaru, había optado por ya no visitar a la familia y amigos de Inuyasha para poder encargarse de todo en el palacio.

Extrañaba mucho a todos, a Shippou y sus tan agradables comentarios, a los hermosos cachorros de Inuyasha, a la señora Kagome, tan dulce y jovial como siempre, incluso al pervertido y divertido monje Miroku, a su impetuosa esposa Sango, que hacía reír a todos con cada bofetada propinada a su mañoso marido, y al hijo de estos, quien parecía haber heredado los malos hábitos del padre a pesar de tener tan corta edad.

En momentos como ese, le hacía mucha falta estar con sus amigos.

- Niña tonta ¿qué haces que no comes nada? - Jaken la regañaba, al parecer se había quedado sumida en sus pensamientos.

- Lo siento. – Comenzó a comer rápidamente, no quería enfadar a Sesshoumaru, quien durante los últimos días, se la había pasado más serio y distante que nunca. Esa actitud la lastimaba, ya ni si quiera era llamada para tocarle algo con su flauta, y no sabía hasta cuándo continuaría esa tensa situación.

La cena era silenciosa, sin que ninguno de los presentes comentara nada en especial.

Sesshoumaru estaba a la cabeza de la mesa, a la izquierda Jaken y a su derecha Rin, y una silla más allá Moura, los únicos a quienes se les honraba con el privilegio de poder comer sus alimentos con el gran señor.

Sesshoumaru podía parecer un ser sin escrúpulos y más frío que el mismísimo hielo, y Rin había comprobado en los infinitos viajes con él, que no muchos lords rompían el protocolo y se sentaban a la mesa con sus sirvientes, por muchos años que estos llevaran trabajando para la familia, sin embargo, él lo hacía, al menos desde que ella había llegado a vivir al castillo.

En el fondo el demonio era un ser tolerante y había aprendido a ceder en muchos aspectos desde la aparición de Rin en su vida, aunque ella no estaba al tanto de todo eso.

Sesshoumaru terminó de comer y se puso de pie.

- Rin. – La gruesa y firme voz de su amo la llamaba.

- Señor. – Contestó nerviosa ¿sería posible que nuevamente haya hecho algo mal?

- Ve a tu habitación y espérame allí, en unos minutos te doy el alcance. – Se marchó del comedor y se dirigió a quién sabe dónde con Jaken.

Moura se dispuso a retirar todos los platos de la mesa para llevarlos a la cocina, de pronto, una sirvienta entró para ayudarla, Rin iba a hacer lo mismo pero fue interrumpida por ella.

- Deje eso señorita Rin, yo me encargo, no se preocupe por favor. – La demonio le brindó una sonrisa que Rin correspondió.

- Rin, el amo te dejó claro que tu aquí no eres una sirvienta, eres su protegida. – Dijo Moura con seriedad.

- Yo solo quería ayudarte nana.

- No es necesario y será mejor que vayas ahora mismo a tu habitación, el amo puede estar esperándote. – Lo dicho por Moura la asustó y emprendió el rumbo a gran velocidad, no podía permitir que Sesshoumaru se molestara con ella una vez más.

Finalmente llegó a su destino, cerró la puerta y prácticamente calló sobre un zabutón. Había corrido lo más rápido que pudo y afortunadamente Sesshoumaru aún no llegaba.

Su respiración se restableció y se acercó al espejo para observarse detenidamente. Una mueca de desagrado apareció en su rostro, se veía demasiado infantil simple como para gustarle a un demonio como Sesshoumaru.

A veces no podía entenderlo, cómo era posible que los demonios fueran criaturas tan hermosas, aunque no se tratara de sus verdaderas formas, lo que tal vez lo hacía más injusto aún. La imagen de Sesshoumaru en compañía de hermosas demonios apareció en su mente repentinamente, tan solo para provocarle una profunda tristeza.

Unos golpes firmes se escucharon en la puerta, y como siempre, Sesshoumaru entró a los aposentos de su protegida como si fueran los propios.

- Acércate Rin. – Era una orden, así que ella se aproximó como flecha. Él llevaba varios paquetes en las manos. - Son para ti. – Rin los tomó dudando. - Mañana es tu cumpleaños y a pesar de tus errores, la reunión que tanto querías se llevará a cabo de igual forma.

Rin no podía creerlo, con todo lo ocurrido había olvidado su cumpleaños, y debido a que había enfadado a Sesshoumaru, supuso que su reunión se había cancelado.

- Señor… se lo agradezco tanto... - Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar sentirse complacido ante la alegría que se reflejaba en su protegida. – Prometo no causar más problemas, y… ¿qué es todo esto? – Dijo mirando los paquetes que ahora tenía en las manos.

- Un kimono de la más fina calidad, quiero que lo uses mañana. También hay otro aceite, lo compré considerando que su olor me parece más agradable que el que sueles usar. – Rin abrió el paquete y ante sus ojos apareció un hermoso kimono cuyo material se sentía más suave que la mismísima seda, era de color fucsia y tenía hojas doradas por todos lados, lo que le recordaba a los ojos de Sesshoumaru. El obi también era del mismo color. Observó la botella con su nuevo aceite, cuyo contenido era completamente verde. Destapó el pomo y aspiró el suave y delicado aroma. Sonrió y miró a Sesshoumaru. - Veo que te gusta, así que a partir de ahora quiero que lo uses siempre, mandaré a traer más después.

Rin seguía admirando su hermoso kimono y solo pudo asentir con un leve movimiento de cabeza.

Sesshoumaru quedó prendado de la mirada iluminada de Rin. Ella había vuelto a sonreír con verdadera autenticidad.

De pronto, el demonio volvió a sentir que no importaba nada más que solo ella y el delicioso aroma que emanaba su cuerpo, un aroma sumamente cálido y que lo hacía olvidarse de que era el frío y poderoso lord de las Tierras del Oeste, para dar paso a un ser que solo aparecía para Rin, aunque ella no se percatara de ello.

- No sé cómo agradecerle… - Sus ojos se veían más hermosos que nunca.

"¿Cómo es posible que Rin sea tan hermosa si solo es una simple humana? No… es que ella es mi humana..."

Rin no tardó en hacer una pequeña reverencia para dirigirse a un mueble de su habitación y depositar allí sus obsequios.

Sesshoumaru veía cada uno de sus suaves movimientos, la mujer parecía danzar. La fina yukata celeste que llevaba en esos momentos la hacía ver como un pequeño espíritu de las aguas. Sus curvas se marcaban delicadamente a través de la tela dejando a Sesshoumaru embelesado por esa imagen.

- Señor, soy tan feliz. – Abrazó sorpresivamente al taiyoukai.

La calidez del cuerpo de Rin era única. Sentir su respiración cerca de su pecho lo arrastró y fue casi inevitable que la apretara más en su abrazo. Quería sentirla más, tenerla pegada a su cuerpo, y le fascinaba que Rin no se incomodara ante sus avances.

De pronto el aroma de Rin cambió, pegando duro al olfato del lord, y repentinamente ella rompió su unión.

- Rin. – Dijo un tanto fastidiado.

- Señor… yo… - La preocupación surcó por su rostro. - …como pensé que todo se había cancelado, mandé a Ah-Un para enviar un mensaje al señor Inuyasha y decirle que ya no celebraría mi cumpleaños.

- No te preocupes por eso, envié a Jaken para que les avise.

- ¿De veras? Gracias de nuevo… – Para el placer de Sesshoumaru, Rin volvió a lanzarse a sus brazos y depositó un suave beso en su mejilla derecha, lo que lo dejó aturdido por unos instantes ¡Cómo era posible, si a él ni en la guerra lo podía aturdir el enemigo! - Déjeme tocarle algo con mi flauta en agradecimiento, he estado practicando mucho… claro solo si usted gusta…

Sesshoumaru solo asintió.

Rin se acomodó en un zabutón y comenzó a tocar una bella melodía.

Un demonio sapo estaba caminando, lanzando unas ininteligibles maldiciones a la nada.

Llegó a su destino, sacudió sus ropas pues no quería dar mala impresión, y a continuación tocó la puerta de una casa muy grande. Una joven y bella mujer le abrió.

- ¡Jaken, qué agradable sorpresa! pasa por favor. – Abrió completamente la puerta, dando paso a una acogedora estancia. – Toma asiento. – De pronto un conocido orejas de perro irrumpió en la escena.

- ¿Qué haces aquí sapo? seguro que el imbécil de Sesshoumaru te mandó.

- ¡Inuyasha! – Kagome miró a su marido con reprobación. – Señor Jaken, no le haga caso ¿viene a hablar con Inuyasha?

- No señora Kagome, vengo a hablar con usted, mi amo bonito me dijo que quizá ese torpe no entendería nada… - Automáticamente un fuerte golpe fue lanzado a la cabeza del demonio sapo, haciendo que éste comenzara a mascullar más maldiciones e incluso comenzara a lagrimear.

Kagome volvió a mirar a su esposo, pero ahora más severamente y este comprendió que le esperaba un seria conversación después.

- Por favor señor Jaken, disculpe a mi esposo y dígame ¿le ha sucedido algo a Rin?

- Todo está bien señora Kagome, mi amo bonito manda a decir que nada se ha cancelado, y que de igual forma se festejará el cumpleaños de Rin en el castillo, así que los espera a usted, su familia y amigos.

- ¡Qué buena noticia! y me siento muy honrada por la invitación. – Le dio una dulce sonrisa a Jaken y este hizo una corta reverencia para luego lanzar una mirada de desdén a Inuyasha.

- Me retiro señora Kagome, hasta pronto.

- Inuyasha… - Dijo bastante molesta. - ¿Por qué tienes que comportarte como un niño? sabes perfectamente cómo son Sesshoumaru y Jaken.

- Siempre es lo mismo Kagome…

- Así es, siempre es lo mismo, sigues comportándote como un niño… - Kagome cerró los ojos y suspiró cansada.

La verdad era que Inuyasha estaba muy irritado y Jaken había pagado los platos rotos. La mujer se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó por la espalda.

- Inuyasha… amor… olvidemos todo… - La voz de Kagome parecía amansar al medio demonio, sin embargo, este no quería caer como siempre. Cada vez que ella utilizaba ese tono lo enloquecía y conseguía lo que quería.

- Toda la tarde he tenido que soportar los comentarios de ese lobo, que me parece más apestoso que el otro, como para después tener que aguantar las estupideces de ese sapo.

- Mi vida… - Kagome sabía que en parte tenía algo de razón.

Hace unos días había llegado Kouga con uno de sus parientes lejanos, líder de otra tribu de demonios lobo, para pedirle que lo ayudara pues tenía una herida muy profunda y extraña que no paraba de sangrar. Kagome, con sus poderes de sacerdotisa y las medicinas de su tiempo, había logrado ayudarlo y le había ofrecido su casa por unos días más en caso de que sucediera algo inesperado. Todo estaba bien hasta que Ginji cometió el error de halagar a Kagome delante de un muy celoso Inuyasha.

- Será mejor que me sueltes Kagome… - Justo en ese momento, ella comenzó a dar besitos cortos y suaves en su espalda, provocando así que una placentera sensación recorriera el cuerpo del medio demonio.

- Señora Kagom… - La pareja tuvo que separarse. – Lo siento… es que Akemi y Yuki están peleando y no sé cómo controlarlos… - Kagome corrió al encuentro de sus cachorros.

Ginji se quedó viendo por donde Kagome había desaparecido, cosa que irritó mucho más a Inuyasha. Se parecía tanto al primo, así que mejor guardaría las distancias para evitar asesinarlo. Hasta podía recordar perfectamente como Kouga llamaba a Kagome su mujer. "Qué bueno que ya tiene una familia con Ayame, sino, no me hubiera podido quedar con las ganas de causarle algún dolor por todos sus atrevimientos".

- Kagome regresó a la estancia, pero esta vez muy preocupada y sin apartar la vista de la pequeña que lleva en brazos.

- Mi amor… dime dónde te duele. – La pequeña de oscuros cabellos trataba con todas sus fuerzas de hablar, pero las lágrimas y lo que parecía ser el susto se lo impedían.

- Mami… - Después de un corto tiempo entró también un niño que era la copia exacta de su padre, parecía un Inuyasha en miniatura.

- Estás castigado Yuki, así que ve a tu habitación ahora mismo. – Ordenó Kagome.

- Pero…

- Obedece a tu madre. – La voz de Inuyasha sonó más severa que nunca y su cachorro se marchó tan rápido como sus piernitas le permitieron. Inuyasha se acercó a su pequeña y la cargó.

- Papi...

- Dime mi princesita ¿qué sucedió? – Kagome no podía quitar la vista de esa escena, Inuyasha podía llegar a ser tan adorable con sus hijos.

- Es que… - La pequeña dio un profundo suspiro y por fin la infantil vocecilla comenzó a escucharse más claramente. – Yo quería que Yuki jugara conmigo, pero no quiso y dijo que era débil… corrí y me di aquí… - Se señaló el mentón y un lagrimón más cayó de las orbes doradas de la pequeña. Inuyasha besó el lugar donde le dolía.

- Con eso pasará mi princesita, ahora… - Se la pasó a su madre.- Será mejor que mami te revise, ya regreso ¿de a cuerdo? – La pequeña asintió mientras que Inuyasha depositaba un corto beso en los labios de Kagome y le susurraba que iría a hablar con Yuki.

- Señora Kagome… ¿desea que la ayude?

- Gracias Ginji… por favor trae mi botiquín, lo dejé en el jardín.

- Desde luego señora. – Se agachó a la altura de Akemi que se mantenía sentada junto a su madre. – La niñas hermosas como tú no deben llorar, si lo haces dejarás de serlo tanto como ahora. – La pequeña le mostró una enorme sonrisa y con eso logrado se fue en busca de aquella cosa extraña.

- ¡Señor Jaken! – Una más que feliz Rin se acercaba al demonio sapo para darle la bienvenida.

- ¡Ya cálmate niña escandalosa! – Jaken recibía un fuerte abrazo por parte de Rin.

- ¡Gracias Jaken! – Un beso fue depositado en la verdusca mejilla del demonio, este se aturdió y solo imaginó la dura mirada que le daría su amo bonito si se llegara a enterar.

- Rin. – La voz del amo del palacio retumbó en los oídos de Jaken. – Será mejor que vayas a dormir, mañana tienes que prepararte desde muy temprano.

- ¡Si Señor! - Se dirigió a su habitación rápidamente, no sin antes dirigirle una sonrisa a Sesshoumaru.

Jaken temblaba, seguro su amo lo mataría… ¡recibir un beso de su protegida! no, pensándolo mejor, no lo mataría, seguramente lo torturaría antes.

- Ya puedes retirarte Jaken.

Había sido muy desagradable ver a Rin besando a su sirviente, ya pensaría cómo decirle que no estaba bien andar repartiendo besos a seres que no estaban a su altura, porque ella era su protegida.

"Solo yo puedo ser el único con el privilegio de recibir sus besos". Ese pensamiento apareció sin previo aviso y entonces recordó el sabor de Rin, sus labios temblorosos siendo corrompidos por los suyos, su inexperiencia y el sabor de su sangre. "Qué ganas de volver a besarla… No, no está bien, ella no…", pero ese recuerdo estaba instalado en su mente, se relamió los labios y regresó violentamente a la realidad cuando sintió el sabor de su sangre, había rasgado sus labios con uno de sus colmillos y fue en ese momento que trató de convencerse que era totalmente anormal sentir tanto deseo por Rin, y que seguramente la falta de hembras le estaba afectando.

Inquieto por lo que le hacía sentir la humana, se enrumbó a su despacho para tratar de conseguir la paz mental.

Ya en el lugar, las cosas empeoraron, comenzaba a imaginarse a Rin con hombres e incluso demonios, y no importaba de qué especie fuera el macho que se le acercara, la sola idea le daba asco, no estaba dispuesto a permitir que alguien la besara y mucho menos la tocara. "No me da la gana de compartirla con nadie, ella no necesita más macho que yo".

Más ofuscado que antes, trató de razonar sobre Rin, pero seguía llegando a la misma conclusión; no estaba dispuesto a dársela a nadie bajo ninguna circunstancia, y si alguno llegaba a pedírsela como esposa, él se negaría rotundamente y hasta sería capaz de asesinarlos.

Con todas esas ideas, se marchó a su habitación para descansar, aunque al llegar pensó que no había sido buena idea; a su nariz llegó el aroma de Rin.

Sí, ya estaba decidido, ella sería solo de él y nadie se la arrebataría jamás.

* * *

Lo siento tanto! me fui imposible actualizar antes, las ideas no llegaban, tuve unos problemitas y la universidad me mantenía muy ocupada. Traté de hacer un capítulo largo para disculparme y deseo que les haya gustado mucho. Me despido no sin antes agradecer a mis lectoras por sus lindos reviews!

Besos desde Perú!


	3. Descontrol

Hola a todas! esperando que estén bien, les dejo el tercer capítulo de mi historia, dedicado a los muertos y víctimas del terrible terremoto ocurrido en mi país, Perú, el día 15 de agosto del 2007.

**Nota:** INUYASHA© Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para su entretenimiento y para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

(- ...) Diálogos de los personajes.

(_"..."_) Pensamientos de los personajes.

(...) Cambios de escena.

**Capítulo III**

**Descontrol**

Rin estaba más que emocionada, no dejaba de moverse en la tina mientras Moura intentaba lavar adecuadamente su espalda.

- Deja de moverte niña o nunca terminaré de asearte.

- Yo puedo hacerlo nana, tú tendrás muchas cosas que hacer, déjame que yo termino. – Rin tenía una sonrisa del tamaño de todo el palacio.

- El amo lo ordenó, él mismo insistió que te ayudara hoy más que nunca. - El rostro de Rin pareció iluminarse y ponerse más feliz de lo que estaba, como si eso fuera posible. - Te vas a ver mucho más bonita de lo que eres… – Rin sonrió, recordaba cuando Sesshoumaru le dijo que quería que se viera más bella que nunca.

Rin estaba feliz de celebrar con todos, pero mucho más de poder pasar un momento agradable con su gran amor, que incluso le había prometido acompañarla durante todo el día, así que trataría de estar bella, aunque tenía dudas de ser más bella que alguna de las damas demonio que el lord haya podido conocer en su vida. Se sintió triste de pronto, pero los suaves mimos de Moura la ayudaron a reanimarse.

- Nana… gracias por ayudarme… - Su voz se escuchó algo triste y débil.

- De nada mi pequeña… - Una mirada un tanto melancólica apareció en los ojos de la anciana.- Ya no eres una niña Rin… ahora te has vuelto una mujer tan hermosa hijita…

- Nana…- Rin, en un gesto de cariño, tomó con ternura una de las manos que sintió cerca de su hombro.

- Puedo recordar el día exacto en que llegaste…- La mujer sonrió con afecto.

- Yo también lo recuerdo, era tan pequeña, y tenía tanto miedo de todos… excepto del señor Sesshoumaru…

- Todos nos dimos cuenta de eso… estabas tan asustada, pero te veías tan dulce… no había visto una humana tan linda desde que la señora Isayoi vivía y el padre de Sesshoumaru nos la presentó a todos.

- Nana… ¿tú conociste a la madre del señor Sesshoumaru?

- Sí… - Comenzó a hablar mientras que con ayuda de una pequeña vasija esparcía el agua por todo el cuerpo de Rin, para que desapareciera cualquier resto de jabón y los diversos aceites utilizados en su aseo. – Era una dama sumamente hermosa.

- Puedo imaginarlo… él debe parecerse mucho a ella.

- En realidad Sesshoumaru se parece mucho a su padre, es su copia exacta, yo conocí al señor Inu No Taisho de joven, y puedo asegurarte que lucía igual que el amo Sesshoumaru, solo que él tenía la piel más bronceada, no te imaginas la cantidad de admiradoras que podía tener. - Claro que se podía imaginar, Rin no tenía que ser adivina, si padre e hijo eran tan parecidos, ella podía imaginárselo perfectamente.

- Dime como era la madre del señor Sesshoumaru…

- Bueno… - Ahora Moura estaba usando una toalla para secar la abundante mata de cabello oscuro. - Ella era muy alta y realmente poderosa, tenía unos ojos azules preciosos, y la expresión seria de su rostro era sin dudar la misma del amo, su padre tenía una expresión más… como decirlo… - La mujer pensó un momento tratando de encontrar las palabras exactas. - …su expresión y forma de ser eran un poco más parecidas a las del príncipe Inuyasha, quien por cierto también se parece mucho a su padre… Si él estuviera con nosotros, sería tan feliz viendo a sus hijos… - De pronto Moura cayó en la cuenta de algo. - ¡Es verdad! Hoy después de mucho tiempo voy a ver a los hijos de Inuyasha.

- ¡Es cierto!... seguro los extrañaste mucho ¿verdad?... es que son unas criaturas tan hermosas y cariñosas.

- Los quieres mucho…

- ¡Por supuesto! Son tan buenos y además son los sobrinos del señor Sesshoumaru… imposible no quererlos…

Después de un rato, Moura ayudó a vestir a Rin con mucho cuidado para que se viera perfecta, también la maquilló un poco con unas sustancias naturales que se había encargado de conseguir para la ocasión y que resultaron ser su regalo para Rin, quien no dejó de dar brinquitos por un buen rato, mientras le agradecía a su nana por tan femenino obsequio.

...

Un rostro inmutable se reflejaba en un espejo, los ojos increíblemente dorados y demasiado tranquilos se paseaban una y otra vez por la figura imponente que se proyectaba en dicho aparato, el cabello blanco y suave como la nieve caía tranquilamente por la espalda ancha del demonio, que ansiaba ver con todas las ganas del mundo a su joven protegida con el atuendo que le había dado por regalo. Su vestimenta era sin duda digna del que lo portaba, llevaba puesto un haori azul oscuro con pequeñas hojas doradas como las que también tenía el kimono de la cumpleañera.

- Amo bonito, no olvide esto… - Hablo el demonio sapo con algo de temor, pero él muy claro le había dicho que le recordara sobre ese detalle en todo momento. Tendió la mano hacia su interlocutor para entregarle una pequeña bolsita de terciopelo azul, el lord la tomó y la guardó entre sus ropas.

- Listo. – Dijo Sesshoumaru casi con satisfacción. - Termina con lo tuyo Jaken, yo iré por Rin. – Ahora habló con un dejo de fastidio; él hubiera preferido pasar todo el día a solas con Rin.

- Salió de sus aposentos siendo perseguido por su fiel sirviente Jaken quien lo acompañó solo hasta la entrada de la habitación de su protegida y se marchó a cumplir con alguna de sus tantas actividades.

Sesshoumaru, como siempre, entró a la habitación de Rin después de unos leves golpes a la puerta.

El poderoso lord no se esperaba lo que encontró adentro, solo supo que perdió el habla momentáneamente al ver ante él la imagen de algo que consideraba verdaderamente perfecto. Moura comprendió a la perfección el repentino mutismo de su amo, así que sin más, hizo una reverencia y se marchó del lugar dejándolos solos.

Él tenía que ser uno de los primeros en desearle a Rin un feliz cumpleaños, claro, después de Moura, que siendo casi como una madre para ella, tenía el privilegio de ser la primera, pero ahora era su turno, y justo en ese momento, confirmó sus deseos de tenerla solo para él durante todo el día, ahora, no dejaba de preguntarse por qué había tenido que aceptar que todos fueran a visitarla cuando pudo haberla tenido todo un día únicamente para él.

Rin ya se estaba preocupando, ¿a caso se veía tan mal que Sesshoumaru ni si quiera tenía ganas de hablarle? Eso la entristeció mucho, seguramente él estaría acostumbrado a ver damas youkais hermosas, y ella no era más que una simple y corriente humana.

- No sé si pueda permitir que salgas así…

- ¿Por qué señor?… - No pudo resistirse más, ella era un imán, una fuerte distracción que le obstruía el pensamiento, esa razón a la que él siempre prestaba atención había desaparecido de pronto y decidió hacer lo que en esos momentos se le antojaba, tenerla entre sus brazos.

- Feliz cumpleaños, mi hermosa Rin… - Con esas palabras la rodeó con sus fuertes brazos y la pegó a él de una forma tan posesiva que dejó a la joven en shock, no sabía qué hacer ni qué decir, y mucho menos con las palabras tan bellas que el lord acababa de pronunciar, todo eso ya era demasiado.

Sesshoumaru comenzó a aspirar el aroma del cabello de su protegida, su aroma era perturbadoramente agradable, reconoció en ella el olor del nuevo aceite que le había obsequiado y entonces, comenzó a acariciar algunos mechones de su melena con una mano, sintiendo y disfrutando su suavidad, mientras que la otra se mantenía firme alrededor de la estrecha cintura.

Rin reaccionó y también lo rodeó con sus brazos, haciendo que ambos se pegaran aun más. Un leve gracias salió de sus labios casi como un suspiro.

Él la sentía tan deliciosa entre sus brazos que el inevitable deseo comenzó a apoderarse de todo su ser. Ella olía demasiado bien, era un aroma cálido y embriagante que casi lo obligó a colocar el rostro en su cuello para olerla mejor, para sentirla más cerca, y era claro que algo pasaba; sus instintos, sus colmillos y el cuello blanco de su protegida, su muy hermosa protegida, ese cuello largo y suave, sus colmillos crecían y fue en ese momento que la inoportuna razón lo golpeó muy duro; se separó de ella con gran dificultad, pero por su mente comenzaban a aparecer todo tipo de imágenes en donde él se la llevaba lejos de ahí para tenerla a solas y hacerle todo lo que su conmocionada mente deseaba.

- Señor… - Rin logró decir muy bajito. Sentía que perdía la respiración y que sus mejillas quemaban demasiado.

- Esto es para ti. – Sin más preámbulo le dio la pequeña bolsita que hacía unos momentos había guardado entre sus ropas. Trataba con todas sus fuerzas de que ella no notara lo que había provocado en cada rincón de su ser.

Rin por su parte necesitaba aire, estaba segura que de la nada ese importante elemento había dejado de filtrar por su habitación, cosa que le impidió hablar en ese instante.

- Ábrelo, es tuyo. – Rin asintió levemente y desató la pita de la pequeña bolsa. Ante ella un hermoso collar de oro con una media luna de pendiente apareció frente a sus ojos. Rin no pudo evitar alzar la mirada para fijarse en la media luna que Sesshoumaru tenía en la frente, y por alguna razón, le pareció que las marcas en su rostro tenían un color más oscuro, y sus ojos, esos ojos le hacían perder la razón, sus ojos dorados, ahora parecían estar, ¿rojos? - Póntelo ahora mismo.

- Sí… - Rin recuperó el habla ante la orden que le había sido dada.

- Perfecto… - Estiró su mano para acariciar el dije que ya descansaba sobre la piel de su protegida.

Rin sintió un escalofrío por todo su cuerpo y no pudo evitar ponerse más roja mientras Sesshoumaru pasaba sus dedos por el dije, que de paso le permitía sentir la textura de la piel de Rin, quien incluso había cerrado los ojos ante tan deliciosas caricias

- Rin… - La joven abrió los ojos, la voz de Sesshoumaru parecía ser una especie de gruñido. De pronto se acabaron las caricias.

- Señor Sesshoumaru…

- Será mejor que nos vayamos. - Otra orden y ella siguió en silencio al demonio hasta los grandes jardines donde se celebraría su décimo octavo cumpleaños.

...

- Señor Jaken… - Un niño que parecía ser perfectamente la copia en miniatura de Inuyasha, se acercó muy solemnemente al demonio sapo. – Podría decirme cuándo… - Dejó de hablar de pronto para dirigir la mirada a una hermosa Rin que bajaba junto a su Amo.

- ¡Rin! - Yuki y Akemi gritaron al unísono y se lanzaron a los brazos de la joven que se agachó de inmediato para recibir la muestra de afecto de los pequeños. - ¡Feliz Cumpleaños! – Gritaron a coro. Ambos le sonrieron al Lord, éste solo hizo un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y se alejó de ellos, ya comenzaba a sentirse irritado por tanto ruido, así que decidió sentarse sobre una de las mantas que habían sido colocadas en el suelo para comodidad de los invitados.

- Gracias preciosos… - Besó a cada uno en la frente. Yuki se sonrojó y fue el primero en entregarle su regalo.

- ¡Yuki, te dije que yo primero! – Protestó Akemi, que aunque parecía muy pequeña hablaba perfectamente.

- No peleen… - Rin sonrió con ternura. Sesshoumaru no pudo evitar observar toda la escena, ella se veía tan hermosa y natural interactuando con los hijos de su detestable medio hermano.

- Rin… pero es que… - Akemi iba a protestar una vez más, mientras fijaba la vista en Yuki que parecía no tener nada más interesante que hacer que contemplar a Rin.

- A ver… - Miró con mucha dulzura el regalo que le mostraba Yuki desde hacía ya bastante rato, era un dibujo de ella junto al niño demonio.

- ¿Te gusta? – Preguntó el pequeño con duda.

- Claro que sí… me encanta, muchas gracias. - Akemi le dio su regalo también.

- Mi mami me ayudó a hacerla, las piedritas son del río…

- Está hermosa… - Se la puso en la muñeca derecha y les dio otro beso a ambos. – Ahora déjenme saludar a los demás.

Al ver a Shippou lo abrazó inmediatamente y con mucho cariño para molestia del lord, y mientras recibía felicitaciones y presentes de los demás no pudo evitar observar a un joven que no conocía y que miraba insistentemente a su protegida.

- Rin… - Dijo Kagome tomando por un brazo al joven lobo. - Él es Ginji, está viviendo unos días con nosotros porque se está recuperando de unas heridas. - Kagome miró a Sesshoumaru instintivamente y este solo asintió con la cabeza.

- Mucho gusto señorita Rin. – Rin pudo fijarse que tenía casi todo el hombro vendado, de pronto él tomó su mano derecha para depositar un suave beso en ella.

Sesshoumaru observaba a lo lejos la escena sin poder creer el atrevimiento que ese individuo había cometido, y no dejaba de maldecir la hora en que la sacerdotisa lo había llevado.

- Y feliz cumpleaños…- Le sonrió coquetamente mientras los ojos color miel la recorrían.

- Gracias. - Sonrió amablemente. No le gustaba como la miraba porque la hacía sentir nerviosa, sin embargo, no pudo dejar de percatarse de lo atractivo que era, su cabello largo y rubio sujetado en una coleta alta lo hacía verse muy joven, quizá tanto como ella, aunque luego descartó esa posibilidad recordando la cantidad de años que un demonio podía llegar a vivir sin que su apariencia cambiara demasiado.

- Rin… te olvidas de mí. – Un niño de ojos azul oscuro con pecas por toda la cara se acercó a ella haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

- Shuji… - Rin no pudo evitar sonreír ampliamente, ese niño era tan parecido a su padre, hasta en la forma de hablar, aunque su corto cabello sujetado en una pequeña coleta no era tan negro como el de su progenitor.

- Tan hermosa como siempre señorita Rin… - Eso ya era demasiado; nadie parecía respetar a la protegida del lord.

- Gracias Shuji...

- No hay que agradecer, no es un cumplido, es lo que mis jóvenes ojos ven… - Sacó de su atuendo de monje una flor violeta muy rara y hermosa. – Esto es para ti.

- ¡Qué bonita es!

- No más que usted señorita Rin…

- Eres un adulador… - Rin le dio un beso en la mejilla.

- Me tomó mucho trabajo llegar al monte en donde crecen estas flores, pero… valió la pena…

Todos rieron y Sango tuvo que pedir disculpas por el comportamiento de su pequeño y coqueto hijo, Miroku en cambio, infló su pecho con satisfacción, claro que inmediatamente fue desinflado por su esposa, que ante las disculpas de su esposo no pudo evitar el inminente y sonoro beso que este le dio.

Yuki y Shuji se apartaron del grupo, el más pequeño parecía reclamarle al mayor algo.

En tanto, Rin se fue hacia donde Sesshoumaru y Jaken permanecían sentados.

- Señor… muchas gracias por este día…

- No es nada. - No quería ni hablarle, el podía darse cuenta de todo lo que provocaba en los hombres, y no importaba la edad, todos parecían querer trozos de la atención y mimos de Rin.

- Señor, ¿desea que le traiga algo en especial? - ¿Desear? Lo único que deseaba es que el tiempo acelerara su paso para que todos se largaran de una vez.

- Es tu cumpleaños, no tienes que hacer nada.

...

Habían pasado un par de horas en la que los niños no habían dejado de jugar por todas partes, Yuki y Shuji ya se habían reconciliado gracias a una charla con Kagome, y Ginji seguía sin perder de vista a una Rin que se le había pasado el tiempo en cortas conversaciones con el lord, mimos hacia los pequeños y amenos cuchicheos con Shippou. Si el joven demonio lobo no hubiera estado tan distraído, mirando a la humana casi sin pestañear, se habría percatado de la penetrante mirada de Sesshoumaru, que lo escudriñaba con un inmenso odio.

- Amo bonito… ese lobo no me da buena espina… - Jaken miraba la escena a los lejos, aún al lado de su amo, quien parecía estar de acuerdo con la apreciación de su fiel sirviente. - ¿No piensa hacer nada amito? Ese intruso no ha dejado de mirar a Rin…

- No es necesario que me digas qué hacer Jaken. – EL amo bonito pareció ladrar, el demonio sapo sabía perfectamente que el lord estaba más que furioso ante la mirada insolente del que ahora parecía haberse convertido en el peor de sus enemigos.

"_Tengo más que suficiente con el zorro como para tener que compartir a mi protegida con otro… sigue mirándola lobo repugnante y no tendré compasión de ti cuando te tenga en mis manos…"_

Ese y otros pensamientos similares se arremolinaban en el cerebro de Sesshoumaru que durante largas horas, tuvo que aguantar las ganas de degollar al lobo que ahora se atrevía a formar parte de los juegos de Rin y los demás niños.

Eso al menos estaba muy claro para el lord; no podía soportar como Ginji coqueteaba descaradamente con Rin, y además que esta permaneciera ajena a todo, ajena a los deseos que provocaba incluso a él mismo.

Para su suerte y tranquilidad, al menos temporal, la comida comenzó a ser servida para todos, así que el dichoso juego, en donde todos corrían por todas partes, se detuvo para que cada uno pueda degustar los deliciosos platillos que por la ocasión tan especial, fueron preparados con gran esmero por Moura.

Para Rin también fue una salvación; sentía que casi no había estado cerca de Sesshoumaru, así que su alegría fue muy grande cuando se sentó a lado del lord para comer sus alimentos.

Sin que nadie se percatara, o al menos eso creía la joven humana, comenzó a aspirar el fuerte y tan característico aroma de Sesshoumaru. Siempre quiso preguntarle qué era ese olor exactamente, pero nunca se había atrevido, era casi como confesarle que lo amaba y que era feliz con el simple hecho de olerlo, de sentir ese aroma a madera que brotaba de todo su ser.

Salió de su letargo abruptamente al ver a la hermosa youkai de brillantes ojos lilas alcanzarle unos platillos a Sesshoumaru, ella le brindó una agradable sonrisa que aunque no fue correspondida por el lord, le provocó a Rin una punzada en el pecho.

- ¿Cómo la está pasando señorita Rin? - Preguntó muy sonriente la sirvienta.

- Más que bien. - Respondió el Lord con un clarotono de molestia que tomó por sorpresa a Jaken y Moura.

- Así es… - Se sentía confundida_, "¿A caso está molesto porque la estoy pasando bien?"_

- Rin… ese demonio zorro… Shippou… es más pequeño que tú ¿verdad? – _"¿Más pequeño que yo?", c_omo odiaba ser humana, pero más odiaba ser pequeña, quería ser ya una mujer, una verdadera mujer que le gustase al lord.

- Sí… tiene quince… - Sus ojos se ensombrecieron y Moura lo notó, por eso, cuando el demonio sapo intentó preguntar algo más, la demonio de grises cabellos le propinó un codazo en las costillas para que se mantuviera callado. Jaken la miró rápidamente como a punto de reprocharle algo, pero los ojos verdes de la anciana parecieron tornarse rojos por un momento, cosa que consiguió que Jaken descartara cualquier intento de reclamo.

- ¿Quién es ese lobo? - Preguntó Sesshoumaru.

- Él es pariente del señor Kouga, son primos lejanos, aquel líder demonio que también ayudó a destruir a Naraku, ¿lo recuerda?

- Lo recuerdo. - _"Claro que recuero quien es Kouga, es ese lobo que siempre perseguía a Kagome… y en especial, recuerdo el odio que había entre el estúpido de Inuyasha y él… es tan descarado como el primo… maldigo mil veces más que ese esté aquí."_

Terminaron de comer y una tímida y pequeña sombra se acercó hacia donde el lord y compañía permanecían sentados.

- Tío… - Hizo una reverencia. - Me da mucho gusto volver a verlo después de tanto tiempo.

- Gracias. - El hijo de Inuyasha le agradaba, de hecho ambos, porque aunque siempre pensó que su hermano era un inútil y bueno para nada, tenía que reconocer que estaba criando muy bien a sus cachorros.

- Tío… ¿puedo llevarme a Rin a jugar? – Por lo visto no dejaban ni a sol ni a sombra a su protegida, era increíble la forma en la que clamaban su atención y de hecho por eso, ya no estaba tan seguro de que le agradara Yuki.

...

Aunque tuvo que soportar más juegos entre su protegida y los hijos de Inuyasha, no pudo negar el placer infinito que sintió al ver que finalmente todos comenzaban a retirarse, la oscuridad comenzaba a caer y mientras todos se despedían del gran lord con una reverencia, el lobo astuto se acercó a Rin.

- Espero volver a verte… - Fue uno de los últimos en despedirse y se dio el lujo de tomar a Rin por los hombros para plantarle tremendo beso en la mejilla.

- Sí… yo también… - Era obvio que el lobo sentía un gran interés por ella, y aunque el beso no la había incomodado, sí la tomó por sorpresa e inmediatamente apareció un rubor en sus mejillas. Salió de su leve aturdimiento gracias al cariñoso abrazo que le daba Shippou.

Nunca más, se dijo así mismo el gran y poderoso señor del palacio; no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ningún otro macho se acercara a su protegida más de la cuenta. Sesshoumaru sentía ganas de morder, de romper y de destrozar, ese día había sido el peor que pudo pasar en su larga vida de demonio, el peor de todos en centenares de años, y ahora mismo arreglaría el asunto hablando con Rin sobre ciertas normas.

Rin ya caminaba hacia el castillo junto a Moura, y Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de alcanzarla, cuando sintió un asqueroso aroma acercarse a él, se dio media vuelta y ahí estaba.

- Ha sido un gusto conocer al señor de estas tierras. - Ginji le hizo una reverencia. – Me llamo Ginji y soy uno de los líderes más jóvenes de la tribu de los lobos de las montañas del oriente.

- Un placer. – _"Si lo mato me ahorraría muchas molestias, lo tengo tan cerca…"_

- Señor, con todo el respeto que se merece, quisiera pedirle su consentimiento para visitar su palacio por un único motivo… - Sesshoumaru se esperaba lo peor, podía sentir sus garras crecer en esos momentos. - quiero frecuentar a su protegida. – Control; él, el gran Sesshoumaru no podía perderlo, pero… es que se trataba de ella, ELLA. La respuesta entonces, era más que obvia.

- No, y no hay nada más qué agregar. - Lo que ocurrió a continuación tampoco se lo esperaba, maldito día aquel ese joven lobo estaba sonriendo con soberbia.

- Entonces no me he equivocado… - Hizo una pausa en donde dejó completamente de lado el protocolo para mirar penetrantemente al Lord como los iguales al fin y al cabo que eran, dos demonios. - usted no ha dejado de mirar en todo el día a Rin… y ciertamente no lo culpo, es la hembra más hermosa qué he visto en mi vida, pero en todo caso, déjeme darle un consejo…

- Será mejor que te retires, al menos que desee que este lugar sea su tumba, con lo que respecta a mí, no quiero tener que ensuciarme las garras con su asquerosa sangre. – Se oyó más severo e intimidante que de costumbre, quería matarlo, acabar con él de una vez por todas, quería terminar con él e ir en busca de Rin, gritarle por ser tan perfecta y tener que ser admirada por todos, y después… después dejaría bien claro quién era el único macho para ella. Su sangre comenzó a bullir, a caso ¿en verdad lo mataría?

- Igual, mi estimado lord, le daré el consejo…- Sonrió más ampliamente y uno de sus colmillos se vio al borde de sus labios. - Será mejor que la marque de una buena vez, o yo o cualquier otro se la puede arrebatar, porque cualquiera daría la vida con tal de tenerla. - Terminó la frase con una mirada amenazante.

Sesshoumaru podía sentir que se quemaba por dentro, pero trataba de controlarse, o terminaría por transformarse en ese preciso instante, y ese lobo no merecía ver la majestuosidad de su forma original.

- Insolente, termina de largarte, ella es MÍA y la marcaré cuando yo crea conveniente, y que todo el mundo sepa que aquel ser que intente alejarla de aquí, no vivirá para contarlo. - Sus ojos ya se volvían rojos, se le estaba haciendo muy difícil controlarse, tenía ganas de degollarlo.

- Ella debería saber eso, saber que usted la desea. – _"¿La deseo?"_. Ginji se acomodó las pieles que tenía y se marchó tan rápido como pudo, mientras que Inuyasha regresaba al palacio.

- Tú también lárgate. - Le gritó prácticamente.

- No te las cobres conmigo Sesshoumaru, sé que tendrás visitas pronto, y será mejor que arregles de una vez por todas la situación, o no habrá remedio después, será mejor que la marques de una vez por todas para que te evites estos escándalos tan bochornosos.

- No te metas.

- No le quitaste los ojos de encima en todo el día, sé que ella no lo sabe, que no tiene la menor idea… - Iba a seguir hablando pero fue interrumpido por el ladrido de su hermano mayor.

- ¡LÁRGATE, ELLA SE QUEDARÁ AQUÍ POR SIEMPRE Y PROCURA MANTENER LA BOCA CERRADA! - Una poderosa energía se comenzó a formar alrededor del lord.

- Cálmate… o todos se darán cuenta. Adiós. - Y sin más, el hermano menor desapareció.

...

Se sentía humillado, habían pisoteado su orgullo de la peor manera, todos se empeñaban en decirle lo que tenía que hacer, no tenía paz, odiaba con el alma ese día, los odiaba a todos, y a ella también… ella… no, a ella no, entonces el descontrol volvió a su cuerpo, se sentía cansado pero a la vez una energía clamaba por desbordarse de su ser, así que no se fue a su habitación; irrumpió en la de Rin.

...

Rin estaba boca arriba admirando el techo de su habitación, llevaba una yukata celeste muy delgada y no se había molestado en cubrirse con las mantas, cuando pudo sentir que alguien abría abruptamente su puerta, era él.

- Señor Sesshoumaru… - Rápidamente se puso de pie, y lo que vio la espantó, no quiso gritar y para ello colocó sus manos cubriendo completamente su boca.

- ¿Quieres gritar?... - Gruñía, sus ojos ya estaban completamente rojos. - ¿Me tienes miedo?

- No, solo… tranquilícese… - No sabía qué decir, tenía miedo, sí, mucho miedo, Sesshoumaru parecía estar a punto de transformarse.

- Rin… - Más gruñidos, pero este fue diferente, y de pronto, se movió a gran velocidad y se paró delante de su protegida.

Rin ya no podía pronunciar palabra, había perdido el habla y él la tomó por el cuello violentamente, sentía tanto miedo, tanto miedo de morir ahorcada por las manos del ser que más amaba en el mundo, pero no, no era posible, él no sería capaz de hacer eso, no, él no, cualquiera menos él. Intentó soltarse pero fue inútil, lágrimas comenzaron a caer por su rostro y terminaban en las manos del demonio que se mantenían firmemente sujetas a su cuello. Tan tibio aquel líquido, esa mujer era tan tibia, lo volvería loco, intentó calmarse, él quería marcarla para que nadie la mirase si quiera, pero estaba llorando, eso no era lo que él quería, él solo quería poseerla y que ella disfrutara.

- Mi señor… - Con esas palabras regresó a la calma, ella había dicho mi señor tan débil y a la vez tan dulcemente que lo había hecho reaccionar, y no pudo evitar percatarse; solo las esposas de los grandes señores se referían así a sus esposos, se trataba de un símbolo de respeto, de pertenecía y de amor, _"¿Amor… me amas Rin, me amas?... pero yo no conozco ese sentimiento… ¿será que yo también te amo?"._

- Rin… - Seshoumaru soltó un poco el agarre de su cuello y ella estuvo a punto de caer al suelo pero el lord lo impidió, y lleno de culpa, la depositó en su futón.

Sesshoumaru se sentía ahora peor que antes, prefería la humillación a verla llorar. Había sido sin duda un día terrible, pero trataría de remediarlo. Tenía tantas ganas de marcarla, de hacerla su mujer, no le importaba si la amaba o no, porque lo que sí sabía es que la quería solo suya y aunque ella no sintiera nada por él, ya se encargaría de demostrarle que no tenía más elección que ser solo para él, sin embargo, su deseo se fue a la basura al ver que Rin temblaba como un animalito herido, así que descartó definitivamente la posibilidad de poseerla en esos momentos.

Sesshoumaru se acostó a su lado pero ella le dio la espalda y eso hizo que se sintiera más miserable aún.

- Rin, no me des la espalda. – Su tono no fue autoritario, al contrario, fue condescendiente e incluso sintió que casi le suplicaba.

- Rin volteó, lo miró a los ojos y pudo comprobar que habían regresado a ser tan dorados como siempre, en cambio él solo pudo ver abundantes lágrimas en los ojos marrones de ella. El miedo se fue y Rin se acurrucó en su pecho buscando calor, el lord la abrazó y la acercó más a su cuerpo, comenzó a acariciar su espalda, a oler su cabello tranquilamente y a susurrarle que él jamás la dañaría.

- Señor Sesshoumaru… yo…

- Primero muerto antes que hacerte daño. - Depositó un beso en su frente y cuando ella quiso decir algo el lord la calló poniendo un dedo sobre sus labios. - No digas nada, duerme.

Después de varios minutos Rin logró calmarse y conciliar el sueño. El lord no pudo evitar quedarse contemplándola por mucho tiempo, estaba maravillado escuchando que lo llamaba en sueños, "Sesshoumaru", sin agregados ni protocolos estúpidos, solo su nombre. Todo estaba decidido, tenía que pensar bien cuando y como le explicaría sus intenciones, pero ella sería solo suya, su mujer, la señora del palacio y así nadie, ningún otro macho se acercaría a ella bajo ninguna circunstancia.

* * *

Espero les haya gustado este capítulo, ayer pensaba actualizar, pero la naturaleza me lo impidió, por lo que les comenté arriba.

Ahora, pasando a cosas más felices, quiero agradecer por aquí sus reviews.

**HawkAngel XD:** Tu también cuidate mucho y gracias por leerme. Por cierto, tus fics me gustan mucho!

**haruno soraya:** Qué bueno que te gustó mi fic! y en serio siento haberte hecho esperar tanto, pero entre la universidad y demás cosas que debo hacer, me fui imposible actualizar antes, espero te guste este capítulo también y regresaré lo más pronto que pueda!

**tomoeandike:** Gracias por leerme y estoy muy feliz de que te haya gustado, y sí, se que se pierde el interés si uno se tarda mucho en actualizar, pero hago lo que puedo! trataré de volver muy pronto!

**sonia sandria:** Gracias por leerme, espero que este capítulo te guste también!

**Cynthia:** Espero que te guste este capítulo también! gracias por tus buenos deseos y ya nos estamos comunicando!

**Kaissa:** Aquí estoy, gracias por leerme y espero te guste este capítulo!

**okashira janet:** Creo que ya tus preguntas tienen respuestas... y sí, pobre Rin! pero tendrá su premio ah! jejeje gracias por leerme!

**keri01:** Gracias por leerme y espero hayas disfrutado este cap!

**kura:** Sesshoumaru es divino en cualquier faceta jejeje gracias por leerme y apoyarme!

**sukida:** Cariños desde aquí! gracias por leerme, y sí, trato, en la medida de lo posible, que Sesshoumaru tenga el mismo caracter que se muestra en el anime y manga. Espero te haya gustado también este capítulo!

**mond:** Aquí siguiéndole! gracias por el apoyo!

Eso es todo y saludos desde Perú!


	4. Reflexiones y visitas

Gomen!! CaritoAC suplica el perdón de todas sus lectoras (no se si habrá lectores), y ruega a Kami, que aunque su tardanza haya sido vergonzosamente larga, aún puedan seguir apoyándola, ahora, los dejo con el capítulo y espero que les guste!

**Nota:** INUYASHA y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para entretenimiento de los fans, para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

**Capítulo IV**

**Reflexiones y visitas**

Después de lo que parecía tan solo un par de horas, el majestuoso príncipe youkai abría los ojos, tan solo para darse cuenta que la tibieza que había sentido durante la madrugada, se trataba del cuerpo de su protegida, además de eso, no puedo evitar sorprenderse de la forma en la que él la mantenía sujeta, e inesperadamente, todos los recuerdos de esa noche, en donde tomó de esa forma tan violenta y desesperada a su protegida, se amontonaron en su cabeza. Todas esas escenas se le vinieron a la mente tan solo para después lograr que se reprochara así mismo por lo cometido, pero luego no pudo negar, que todo aquello había provocado una muy agradable consecuencia, poder dormir con Rin. Ella estaba sobre su pecho, durmiendo tranquilamente, mientras él la rodeaba con ambos brazos, como temiendo que alguien pudiera arrebatársela en el momento menos esperado. Su melena larga y oscura caía por toda la cama y se confundía con total gracia con la mata de blanquecino cabello, perteneciente al youkai. Levantó la vista hacia una de las inmensas ventanas que rodeaban los aposentos de su protegida, y tal como lo presentía, pudo comprobar que aún no amanecía. Por eso, con total confianza, apretó a su protegida con mayor fuerza contra él, sin despertarla, tan solo para poder sentirla un poco más cerca.

Se sentía tibio, relajado, tranquilo, con esa paz que solo ella podía conseguir con el simple hecho de estar a su lado. Sesshoumaru se preguntaba cómo era posible que aquel ser tan indefenso y débil era capaz de provocarle aquellas emociones, tantas, un mar de emociones, que no solo lograban tranquilizarlo, también lograban enloquecerlo, como había pasado esa noche, claro también apoyado por los supuestos pretendientes de su protegida que no estaba dispuesto a aceptar de ninguna manera, ya se encargaría de desaparecerlos del mapa y que se olvidaran de ella, pues alejarla de su lado sería sencillamente imposible.

Y de pronto recordó. No faltaban muchos días para que aquellas visitas tan importantes provenientes de las Tierra del Norte llegaran a arreglar aquellos asuntos pendientes y molestos que él tenía que atender con suma urgencia, pues no iba a permitir por nada del mundo que hubieran más conflictos y malos entendidos entre la gente de las tierras vecinas, que al final le robarían la tranquilidad y paz a él y toda su gente.

Por un momento se perdió en sus pensamientos con la vista fija en el techo hasta que sintió como el delicado cuerpo sobre el suyo comenzaba a revolverse. No podía negarlo más, tener a Rin de esa manera, era una de las cosas a las que no estaba dispuesto a renunciar jamás, no importaba cómo, pero tenía que hacer algo para que Rin jamás pensara en marcharse o algo por el estilo… pero ¿Qué estaba pensando¡Cómo si fuera sencillo huir de él!

Dejó que se revolviera unos cuantos minutos, hasta que abrió los grandes ojos, y para desconcierto de su Amo, Rin se separó de él con demasiada rapidez y vehemencia. De un solo movimiento de la joven mujer, se le había robado al Lord la confortable sensación que hacía solo unos segundos poseía.

- Rin…- ¿Qué diablos le sucedía a esa chiquilla¿Por qué de pronto se alejaba, y de esa manera?

- Amo… yo…- Del susto Rin se había sentado en el futón y estaba retrocediendo lentamente, completamente asustada, con una expresión que no le agradaba a su Amo, aunque ciertamente, no sabía con exactitud que podía estar sintiendo ella en ese momento, su expresión era extraña, y sin embargo su belleza no parecía inmutarse ante eso.

- Rin… maldición…- Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de perder la paciencia con ella ¿Por qué le huía¡Y para colmo de males, tiene que poner esa cara de ángel perdido! Estaba a punto de perder la cabeza, otra vez. Ahora, Rin intentaba pararse, él lo sabía, ella quería salir corriendo… ¡HUIR DE ÉL¡JA¡EL GRAN LORD SESSHOUMARU DE LAS TIERRAS DEL OESTE NO ESTARÍA DISPUESTO A DEJARLA IR¡JAMÁS! En una rápida maniobra que tomó a Rin desprevenida, el poderoso youkai impidió que se incorporara totalmente, consiguiendo que ella esté nuevamente sobre su Amo, cara a cara, temblando por lo que pudiera venir. Ella temía tanto que tratara de lastimarla como la noche anterior. Pero aún así lo amaba con cada fibra de su ser ¿Por qué él le hacía eso¿A caso solo quería burlarse de ella¿Besarla y después dejarla con mil preguntas sin respuestas? Sí, seguro la volvería a dejar sola y confundida, pensando en él, como había hecho desde que podía acordarse.

- ¿Qué intentas hacer Rin?- Lo decía en tono de burla, como restregándole en la cara que intentar huir de él era algo imposible, y es que así era.

- Amo… yo…- Titubeaba, quería decir tanto, que lo amaba con locura pero que no estaba dispuesta a sufrir sus humillaciones, quería decirle que la dejara ir, pero al mismo tiempo quería pedirle que no la dejara nunca…. Era todo una verdadera confusión… ¡Y todo por amar a ese youkai!

- No titubees… y no trates de engañarme…- Sesshoumaru la rodeó descaradamente con un brazo, mientras el otro se mantenía sujeto a su nuca, haciendo así, que el contacto visual entre ambos fuera inevitable, y en esa posición, ciertamente, Rin se sentía más nerviosa, más muda y más torpe.- ¿Querías huir de mi¿Verdad?

- Señor…- Rin sentía ganas de llorar ¿Por qué tenía que ser tratada de esa manera¿A caso no podía ser más gentil, decirle que la amaba? No… eso era mucho pedir ¿Cómo iba a amar a una simple humana como ella¡Y pensar que le dijo mi Señor¡Qué tonta se sentía!

- Maldición…- El youkai gruñía.- ¿Me tienes miedo Rin?- Un largo y desesperante silencio para el Lord, que solo veía como los ojos de Rin se llenaban cada vez más de lágrimas que ella parecía querer reprimir sin mucho éxito. La garras del Lord se movieron a sus labios, otra vez le parecían tan jugosos, lo llamaban, lo invitaban a probarlos, lo tentaban, y lo enloquecían, esa niña era muy peligrosa, ella tenía la culpa de todo, por ser así, tan... tan descaradamente hermosa.- Contesta Rin… ¿Me tienes miedo?- Pero la voz ahora parecía acariciarla y de pronto, sintió tranquilidad, la garra de su Amo que recorría sus labios de pronto la relajó, se sentía débil, sus rostros estaban muy cerca y ella podía ver como los hermosos ojos rasgados y dorados de su amo estaban fijos en sus labios. El brazo que estaba en su cintura la estrechó más y ahora acariciaban sus caderas con toda la confianza del mundo.

- Yo no le temo… pero…- ¡Oh! Ella no podía hablar si él seguía acariciándola de esa forma.- No le temo… pero ayer usted…

- Ayer estaba molesto…- Comenzó a acercar sus labios a los de ella y le susurró lo último a pocos centímetros de su rostro, haciendo que ella se tragara su aliento.- Y todo fue por tu culpa…- Y el Lord cayó un vez más en aquella magnífica tentación, y así, comenzó a besar lentamente a Rin, aguantando lo más que podía sus instintos youkai, que parecían empujarlo a intentar hacer algo más íntimo, pero no, no estaba seguro, él podría lastimarla, no… él no sabía nada de los humanos, nada, solo que eran débiles, y si ella, si ella, pero… ¿Pero qué es lo que él quería hacer¿Él en verdad quería convertirla en su pareja¿A una humana?

_Oh Sesshoumaru, claro que quieres…_

Una vocecilla en su cabeza lo alarmó y súbitamente dejó de besar a Rin, y ahí la tenía, tan hermosa y virginal, con los labios rojos a causa de sus besos, rojos y ligeramente hinchados, con los ojos entrecerrados, con las mejillas más rosadas que de costumbre y la melena oscura revuelta, ella, toda esa mujer, a punto de ser devorada por su Amo, porque sí, la voz esa del demonio tenía razón, voz del demonio ¡Qué irónico! Él quería devorársela, tenerla solo para él, pero… ¿A caso él no quería mantener su raza pura de youkai? Rin lo miraba ahora confundida, agachó la cabeza, se sentía de nuevo utilizada, humillada, pero aún así ella lo amaba, intentó levantarse, pero él se lo impidió ejerciendo más fuerza en el brazo que la tenía inmovilizada.

- No huirás… - Rin miraba al suelo.- Y mírame cuando te hablo…- Y otra vez ese tono de voz que parecía acariciarla. Sesshoumaru la tomó del mentón para hacer que lo mirara. Y ellos estaban echados en el futón, así, como si no hubiera un mañana.- Rin…

- Amo… déjeme…- Lágrimas, no, se veía tan hermosa, y ya está, no se pudo aguantar, de nuevo. El youkai la acercó a sus labios, esta vez la besaba con desesperación, ella se asustó en un principio y quiso detener el acto, pero luego comenzó a corresponderle la caricia, torpemente, pero eso hacía feliz al amo, que se daba cuenta que nadie más había tenido el privilegio de probar sus labios. Pronto su lengua se abrió paso entre la cavidad húmeda y caliente de ella, y era como morir en los brazos de su Amo, sentía la desesperación de él ¿A caso él sentía algo por ella¿Por qué se comportaba así?

- No huirás jamás…- Como pudo, en medio del beso habló y con un movimiento de su cuerpo, logró tener a Rin debajo de él, completamente a su merced y haciendo su beso más profundo y sugestivo, logrando que ella, su protegida, perdiera casi el conocimiento, y una vez más una voz se oyó en su cabeza y la cordura lo golpeó. La voz le habló y él con todo el esfuerzo del mundo se puso de pie, sintió un escalofrío por abandonar el lugar de donde se sentía tan vivo, pero… no, así no funcionaban las cosas, él era el gran Lord del Palacio y ella era una humana, una débil humana.

Rin se quedó ahí, echada en su futón, mirando el techo, dejando que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas, otra vez, otra vez.

---------------------

Sesshoumaru caminaba rumbo a su despacho, cuando Moura se le cruzó, claro que él no se dio cuenta, estaba con la cabeza en otra parte, así que fue ella quien llamó su atención.

- Amo…- Sesshoumaru no podía creer que no haya podido sentir el aroma de Moura y que por un momento no se haya percatado de su presencia, a parte ¿qué rayos hacía la mujer levantada a esas horas? Se paró en seco al oír que la anciana lo llamaba.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- ¿Eso le pregunto yo, por…- Una expresión de total estupefacción se asomó en el rostro de la pálida youkai.- Amo… usted huele mucho a…

- A Rin, sí ¿Algún problema?- La anciana comenzó a reírse a intervalos, desconcertando totalmente al Lord.

- ¿A caso usted…- Fue interrumpida.

- No digas ninguna tontería, no tengo tiempo para perderlo y debo tratar unos asuntos fuera, regresaré en la noche, no me esperen a cenar.- Y con aquel andar altivo y arrogante se marchó a quién sabe dónde.

---------------------

Los días habían pasado y la confusión de Rin no había menguado. Comenzaba a creer que era una mujer fácil, otra en su lugar, seguro se hubiera marchado ante tanta humillación. Y pensar que ella se hubiera entregado a él sin reparos, aunque le daba miedo todo ese tema, ella no se habría negado a compartir con él todo lo que tenía. Comenzaba a maldecirse, a maldecir su amor y esa devoción hacia él que no parecía tener límites. Estúpida y mil veces estúpida, él nunca la amaría.

Tenía mil cosas en la cabeza, mil sentimientos arremolinados en el alma, ni si quiera esa calurosa y primaveral mañana podían ayudarla. Hacía horas que permanecía sentada a la sombra de un árbol de los jardines del palacio, hacía horas que parecía no mover ni un solo músculo.

Y de pronto, un golpecito en la cabeza. Esa voz.

- ¡Hey mujer¡Qué pareces una estatua! – Ella volteó su rostro y lo primero que vio fueron unos ojos muy verdes. – Jajaja ¡Pero qué cara tan graciosa pones!

- ¡Shippo¿Qué haces aquí? – No podía negar que aunque el golpecito le había molestado en un principio, saber que ahora tenía a su mejor amigo cerca la reconfortaba, así que con el cariño de siempre, lo abrazó fuertemente.

- He venido a verte, ya que tú hace mucho no nos visitas, hasta ya pensaba que algo malo había pasado.

- No… - ¿Algo malo¿Podía pasar algo peor? Su amo hacía días que se la pasaba saliendo del palacio a arreglar ciertos "asuntos", seguro que se trataría de alguna youkai hermosa y elegante, ella no era tan ingenua, seguro sería alguna princesa demonio bellísima, no como ella, tonta, débil e insignificante. Su mirada se nubló. Era lógico que él buscara pareja.

- ¿Rin? – La cara de Shippo tenía un claro gesto de preocupación.

Sabes… - En un arrebato se sinceridad habló.-… yo… quisiera decir tanto, pero no se me es permitido…

- ¿Qué dices¿Quién te lo ha prohibido? No creo que sea así. Rin, tú puedes y debes decir todo lo que piensas, sino, habrán muchas confusiones.– Era tan maduro ese chiquillo, tan bueno con ella, seguro que si su hermano viviera sería así… quizá ella podría verlo algún día, su hermano mayor, seguro podría verlo cuando se fuera de este mundo que parecía empeñarse en hacerla sentir miserable.

- Shippo… gracias…- Una lágrima se le escapó, se sentía mal, sola, lo extrañaba, ya no la llamaba para nada, y lo extrañaba más, ya no comían juntos y casi ni se veían, y lo seguía extrañando, eternamente…

- No Rin, no llores, yo he venido a hacerte sentir mejor, así que no me pagues así…- Una mueca divertida se dibujó en el rostro del joven demonio zorro que ya comenzaba a presentar, cada vez con mayor intensidad, rasgos más varoniles.

- Shippo…- Una sonrisa por parte de ella.- Siento no haber ido a verlos, pero…- No quería mentir, aunque, esperen un momento…- Shippo ¿Cómo te han dejado entrar al palacio?

- ¡Me ofendes! – Se levantó con rapidez y comenzó a hablar en tono solemne y a la vez socarrón.- ¿Piensas que no soy digno de entrar aquí¡Tú, mi amiga!

- Jajajaja

Y lo había conseguido, había conseguido que al menos por unos instantes se olvidara de aquello que la atormentaba y que no era tan difícil de imaginar.

Después de unos minutos más, Rin pudo controlar su risa para comenzar a hablar con mayor claridad.

- Tontito, nadie puede entrar al palacio, al menos que se haya coordinado la llegada con anterioridad.

- Ummm… pues cuando se me ocurrió pasar por aquí me permitieron la entrada. Dije que venía a verte y eso bastó, claro, me identifiqué también.

- Qué extraño…- Sesshoumaru tenía prohibida la entrada incluso hasta al propio Inuyasha, bueno, seguro ya no era así.

- Bueno… espero que no te hayas escabullido, porque si al Amo se le ocurre aparecerse, serás zorro muerto…

- Le daría la lucha mi estimada Rin, pero, como ya te expliqué, he entrado por la puerta principal y pasado por todos los guardias.

Y así se pasó la mañana y almorzaron juntos y siguieron conversando hasta que ya era hora de que Shippo regresara a la aldea.

- Rin, ve mañana a vernos… los cachorros te extrañan… no te había contado, pero Yuki intentó escaparse para venir a verte…- Rin se llevó ambas manos a la boca. Con todo lo que había pasado, había sido tan egoísta de dejar a sus amigos abandonados.

- No me digas eso… mi pequeño Yuki… seguro el Señor Inuyasha se molestó….

- ¿Qué se molestó?... Kagome se puso tan nerviosa que se resbaló y cayó, ahora tiene el tobillo vendado y no puede caminar bien… Inuyasha lo mandó al exilio de por vida… Yuki se la pasa encerrado en sus habitaciones… llorando…- Dijo en tono triste.

- No puede ser… no… ¡NO! – Y lo peor era que se había acordado que mañana la gente del Norte vendría al palacio, y no podría ir a ver a su pequeño.

- Rin cálmate…

- Es que no podré ir a verlo mañana. Mañana vienen unas visitas muy importantes y no se exactamente cuánto tiempo se quedarán, y yo ciertamente quisiera ir a verlo ahora…

- No Rin, Sesshoumaru se molestaría y lo más probable es que me mataría…

- Algo puedo hacer… Quizá… ¡Oh¡Ya sé! – Rin se llevó las manos al cuello y sacó del interior de sus ropas un collar muy fino que tenía como pendiente una media luna. Hizo el ademán de querer sacárselo, pero fue inmediatamente detenida por su amigo.

- Espera Rin… - Rin la miró extrañada.- Eso que llevas puesto… ¿Te lo regaló Sesshoumaru?

Si… ¿Por qué?

- ¡Pero si serás¿Cómo se te ocurre querer sacártelo y más para dárselo a otro?

- Solo será hasta que pueda ir a visitarlos, y eso te iba a pedir que hicieras, que se lo llevaras a Yuki y le dijeras que tengo que ayudar a mi Amo, pero que mientras tanto él cuidará mi collar.

- No Rin… imposible, se que a Sesshoumaru no le gustará eso.

- Pero… es que es Yuki, es su sobrino, y él está castigado por mi culpa…

- Rin que tonta eres… - Lo había dicho de forma suave y como queriendo hacerle entender algo.- Rin, es que es un regalo de tu amo, y tiene el símbolo de su raza, de su sangre, la media luna, de la misma for…

- Sí, de la misma forma que la marca de mi Amo en su frente… pero no entiendo cuál es el problema.

- ¡Rin! Solo hazme caso, no es necesario que se lo envíes a Yuki, yo le diré qué pasa y porque no puedes ir a verlo por unos días ¿de acuerdo?

- Aún así, me siento mal, mi pobre bebé…- Los ojos de Rin se llenaron de lágrimas, ella amaba a los hijos de Inuyasha y le dolía que uno de ellos estuviera triste, y más si era por su causa.

Después de unos minutos, el kitsune decidió marcharse, dejando más tranquila a Rin con respecto al collar y el asunto de Yuki. No podía creer lo despistada que podía llegar a ser su amiga, o quizá era cierto lo que siempre le decía la anciana Kaede, en paz descanse, que él era muy perceptivo e intuitivo, y no podía equivocarse esta vez, ese collar era clara declaración de Sesshoumaru antes todos de que ella era su protegida, suya y de nadie más, hasta le había asustado verle el collar con aquel dije, aunque no era lo mismo que verla marcada, o sea, era un collar con el símbolo de la sangre de Sesshoumaru ¡qué cree que es Rin¡Un simple regalito que podía andar prestando a todo mundo por ahí!

Mientras caminaba, el demonio pelirrojo movía la cabeza de un lado a otro, negando y sonriendo a la vez, su amiga en realidad era un caso de aquellos.

Había decidido irse caminando. Al salir por las puertas del palacio, sin ningún problema, al igual que su entrada, se había percatado de lo hermosa que estaba la noche, y de pronto, la imagen de aquella youkai de ojos lilas y cabello castaño que había visto en el palacio mientras buscaba a Rin, se le había venido a la mente, la youkai muy amablemente y con una sonrisa en los labios le había indicado el lugar en donde la dama, como ella llamó a su amiga, se encontraba. Era muy hermosa, seguro un poco mayor que él, lo sabía por su aroma, por cierto, su aroma era muy agradable, ella era una hembra preciosa.

Distraído el kitsune, y con el recuerdo de la bella youkai, seguía caminando hacia la aldea, en medio de un bosque, en donde por cierto no era muy bueno caminar sin estar concentrado, porque, aunque el Lord se había encargado de matar a cuánto demonio mal intencionado hubiera habitado esos rumbos, aún ladrones y otros humanos peligrosos se aventuraban en la zona para buscar a alguna víctima de quien beneficiarse.

La noche hermosa, la luna llena en el cielo, la brisa tibia, los árboles y el leve roce entre sus hojas, el aire, el olor, aquel olor.

Él estaba ahí, frente al joven kitsune.

- Has estado con ella.- Más una afirmación que otra cosa.

- Sí.- Su tono no era altanero, pero tampoco mostraba miedo.- Hace mucho que no iba a vernos, pensé que algo malo había pasado.

- Ya veo.

- Y… puede volar ¿Qué hace caminando por aquí?- Respetuoso pero metiche, pensó el taiyoukai.

- No solo tú puedes disfrutar de la noche, por cierto, deberías ser más cuidadoso ¿Qué clase de entrenamiento te está dando el torpe de Inuyasha? Caminar distraídamente no siempre es seguro, incluso para un youkai.- Su voz segura, seria, soberbia.

- Su hermano me está entrenando mejor que nadie.- Dijo marcando bien la palabra "hermano", tan solo para molestar un poco a Sesshoumaru, una con otra.- Además las bellezas de esta noche me han dejado en esta especie de trance.

¿Cómo que bellezas? Seguro que se refería a su hermosa Rin, claro, y él que había ordenado en el palacio que dejaran entrar al kitsune ese de pacotilla pues ya se imaginaba que iría a visitarla ¿Quién se creía ese mocoso para admirar la belleza de su protegida?

El rostro del Lord de las tierras del Oeste había cambiado, parecía molesto y Shippo ciertamente no comprendía ¿Habría dicho algo que lo enfureciera tanto?

- Así que bellezas.- Dijo el Lord con un tonito extraño. Y sí, eso había dicho el kitsune, oh no… esperen, el muy celoso del amo pensaba que se refería a… ¡Rin¡JA! Claro, es que se le nota tanto a ese youkai ¿Qué a caso creerá que nadie se da cuenta¿Cómo se le ocurre pensar que él sería capaz de hablar de Rin así a la ligera, sabiendo lo que ya muchos han de saber? Todo se resumía en que estaba claro que hombre o youkai que se le acercara más de lo debido y permitido a su protegida, no viviría por mucho más tiempo.

- Es increíble… Señor, yo no me refería a alguien en particular, sino a la belleza de la naturaleza, y será mejor que se tranquilice o su poder demoníaco será percibido por algo o alguien en cualquier momento.

¿Pero qué insolencia? Aunque, ahora que se percataba, efectivamente, comenzaba a liberar todo su poder sin querer, todo por esa chiquilla, que lo hacía dejar de pensar coherentemente.

- Señor, disculpe el atrevimiento, pero es que, Rin y yo solo somos amigos.- ¡Ah no¡Ese muchachito leía la mente y no había sido informado!

- No se a qué te refieres.- Claro, como era de esperarse, el Lord trataría de disimular.

- Señor usted debería ser más claro con ella, ella es muy… despistada.

- No tienes que informarme de nada, yo conozco a Rin mejor que nadie.

- Lo siento Señor.- Ese demonio, era extraño, prepotente, malgeniado, y a veces detestable, en especial, cuando trataba mal a Inuyasha, que para él, era casi como un padre, sin embargo sabía que él quería a Rin por sobre todo, y eso le daba el pie a que lo tratara con respeto, después de todo era muy poderoso y había sido un importante aliado para vencer a Naraku y proteger a su mejor amiga siempre.

- Sigue tu camino y pon mayor atención, niño.

- Lo haré Señor.

Y así terminaba el encuentro entre ambos seres, sin mayores complicaciones y aspavientos, acompañados de la luna, la naturaleza y el aire tibio, ambos se dirigieron a su destino.

------------------

- No Kagome, no lo haré, el debe aprender a respetarme, a ti y a todos.

- Mi amor…- ¡Oh, qué mujer la que tenía! Ese tonito de voz.

- ¡No!...- Kagome endureció su rostro. Se encontraba sentada sobre el futón y apoyada en la pared, con el tobillo vendado y envuelta en una yukata fina.- Kagome…- se sentó junto a ella al percibir su cambio de actitud. Intentó tocarle las manos pero ella lo rechazó.

- Suéltame…

- No quise gritarte mi amor, no te pongas así, entiende que tengo que hacer que me obedezca.

- Pero Inu es solo un bebé, y ya me parece mucho castigo, el no quiso desobedecerte, solo quería ver a Rin…

- Ya no es un bebé mujer y además ¿quiere decir que cada vez que quiera ver a alguien y no se pueda se escapará? No Kagome, tú misma me has dicho que así no funcionan las cosas.

- Inu…- Y dale con el mismo tonito, sedoso, meloso.- Es que mi pequeño no ha parado de llorar y…- Las lágrimas cayeron por su joven y bello rostro. No, no podía ver llorar a las mujeres y menos a su hermosa hembra.

- Dios… contigo no puedo… está bien, en una hora le levantaré el castigo, pero no quiero que se engría, solo lo haré porque incluso a mí me extrañaba que Rin no viniera, solo que mi cachorro…

- Es igual a su padre…- Y con esa frase se acercó a los labios de su marido para besarlo, lenta y tranquilamente. Pronto Inuyasha se halló rodeando la cintura estrecha de su mujer, para acercarla un poquito más, para sentirla más y así profundizar el beso. Ya no podía vivir sin esa mujer, hace mucho que lo sabía, era imposible, y pensar que pudo perderla, por sus tontas confusiones y remordimientos del pasado, pero gracias al cielo que pudo darse cuenta a tiempo que para vivir la necesitaba a ella, que la amaba a ella, solo a ella.

- Kagome…- Sin saber cómo, ya se hallaba sobre su mujer, deleitándose con su cuerpo únicamente cubierto con una fina yukata, y de pronto brilló, esa marca.

Y una voz que rompió el momento. Era Shippo.

Inuyasha ayudó a su esposa a levantarse, pues aún no podía asentar el pie en el suelo debido al tobillo lastimado. Así que colocó uno de sus brazos alrededor de su cuello regalándole una sonrisita pícara, ya podría amarla a sus anchas en la noche, ahora, tenían que enterarse los dos porque Rin no había ido a verlos.

Shippo les contó todo, incluso lo de su encuentro con el Lord.

- Lo juro, creo que iba a transformarse, solo porque pensó que al decir bellezas me refería a Rin.

- ¡Kami!- Dijo Kagome con alegría.- Es más que obvio que Sesshoumaru está muy interesado en Rin. Yo siempre lo sentí, pero… es que es muy orgulloso y eso de las razas y sangre… ay no… yo no quiero que Rin sufra…

- No creo que suceda nada malo…- Hablo Inuyasha con expresión seria.- Confío en que Sesshoumaru sabrá apreciar lo que tiene al lado.

La respuesta de Inuyasha sorprendió mucho a los otros dos.

---------------------

El sonido de una flauta, la noche estaba tan hermosa, y los ojos marrones de la joven dama estaban cerrados, como sintiendo por completo todo, música y naturaleza en su conjunto. Estaba arrodillada en el pasto verde y fresco, pensando en su amor, en su humillación, su dolor, ese hombre le hacía sentir el mayor de los sentimientos, pero a la vez la lastimaba.

Era una visión tranquila y bella, él no podía, no podía, ella era una humana, él un youkai, no quería dañarla, quería tenerla a su lado a salvo, quería y no quería tantas cosas. Se mantuvo oculto en las sombras, viéndola tocar.

---------------------

Frente a su espejo podía ver que estaba muy bien arreglada, luciendo uno de los hermosos kimonos que su amo le había regalado, lista para recibir a esos invitados, y con suerte, ver a su Amo, que se había mantenido muy lejos de ella en la última semana. Se miró una última vez y salió de su habitación, en cualquier momento podían llegar, y según lo indicado por Jaken, ella tendría que estar en todo momento al lado de su Amo.

---------------------

- ¿Dónde está?- Sabiendo el fiel sirviente a quien se refería le contestó.

- No debe tardar en bajar.

- Tenemos que fijar detalles antes de que lleguen los del norte, no creo que tarden más de una hora en aparecerse…- No se sentía bien. Sentía nudos en la espalda y cuello, y para colmo él idiota ese aún no se aparecían.

---------------------

- Debiste decirme antes, siento que me falta algo.

- Todo está bien mujer, será solo por unos días.

- Aún así.- Para calmarla la tomó tiernamente de la mano entrelazando sus dedos.

Inuyasha y toda su familia estaban caminando, dirigiéndose al Gran Palacio del Oeste. Afortunadamente y aunque el camino no era muy corto, los cachorros no parecían cansarse y mucho menos sabiendo que verían a su tío y a Rin. Gracias a los dioses, había podido explicarle a Kagome la razón de que por un tiempo debían quedarse los cuatro en el castillo, y ella había aceptado todo sin chistar demasiado. Shippo se encargaría de cuidar su casa hasta su regreso.

Sus cachorros iban adelante, eran tan hermosos y vivaces, Yuki tan parecido a él que a veces lamentaba que fuera así, reconocía que ambos eran muy impulsivos, y ella, su princesita, Akemi, tan hermosa como su mujer. Inuyasha volteó a mirarla y sus ojos se encontraron, esos orbes chocolate y su boca tan provocativa. El hanyou besó a su esposa deteniéndose un momento en medio del camino.

---------------------

Le seguía doliendo la espalda, se sentía incómodo, muy incómodo, cómo metido dentro de algo que lo aprisionaba. Comenzó a desatarse un poco el cinturón de la elegantísima hakama negra que llevaba, cuando pudo sentir que el exquisito aroma de su protegida que se acercaba, y así era, minutos después estaba de pie a su lado.

Tuvo el impulso de querer abrazarlo, de darle un beso, lo había extrañado tanto, la última semana se la había pasado fuera y casi ni lo había visto, y estaba allí, de pie, tan guapo e imponente, tan bello y perfecto, tan perfectamente lejos de ella, lejos de ser alcanzado por ella, su amor, ni si quiera su amor podría alcanzarlo, por más grande, profundo y verdadero que éste fuera, y todo porque era una detestable humana.

Digamos que él no pretendía quedarse sin decir nada, en esta ocasión y después de tantos viajes había podido aclarara su mente lo suficiente.

- Estás muy hermosa y quiero que hagas todo lo que se te ha enseñado para atender a nuestros invitados. Estarás a mi lado en todo momento, al menos que se te indique lo contrario.- Se acercó a ella, y el collar que llevaba Rin oculto entre sus ropas fue acomodado hacia afuera, para que todo mundo lo viera. No le agrado mucho que ella lo llevara así, pero seguro que con lo hecho se daría cuenta de que le molestaba aquello.

Ya comenzaba a endulzarle el oído con sus halagos, a acercársele y acariciarla levemente, pero ya no sabía si todo eso le gustaba o le dolía, si la quería o se burlaba de ella, no, ya no se dejaría humillar ni utilizar, así lo amase de la manera en como lo hacía.

Se quedó callada y solo asintió con la cabeza. Eso dejó un poco desubicado al Lord. Esta vez no se había sonrojado ni había titubeado ante sus halagos y la leve caricia que le había hecho al sacar su collar de entre sus ropas, a caso… ¿Algo había cambiado en ella? Y esas palabras llegaron a sus oídos de la nada.

"_Mi Señor…"_

Esas palabras, las que ella le dijo, mientras él había perdido el control… ¿Por qué tenía que ser todo así¿Por qué sentía esto?

Un guardián de las afueras del palacio se acercó hacia ambos y habló, interrumpiendo así las cavilaciones del Lord.

- Amo, el joven Príncipe y su familia ha llegado. – Dicho eso, hizo una reverencia y le brindó una corta sonrisa a Rin que ella correspondió. Sesshoumaru quiso matarlo, pero admitiendo que era uno de sus mejores soldados descartó esa idea, ya pensaría en otro castigo.

Y de pronto, hicieron su aparición. Rin sonrió y el pequeño Yuki se abalanzó sobre ella. Rin bañó en besos al cachorro mientras éste le decía sin parar cuánto la había extrañado.

Akemi en cambio, se acercó a su tío con las mejillas rojas por el sol, le brindó una sonrisa y le extendió una flor.

- Para ti tío, gracias por invitarnos.- Y él esbozó una rápida sonrisa, que solo fue percibida por Inuyasha. Sesshoumaru había recordado aquellas épocas en las que Rin recogía flores para él, el cabello azabache de su sobrina ayudaba a intensificar esos bellos y hermosos recuerdos en que su pequeña no le causaba tantos problemas como ahora.

---------------------

Después de que la familia de Inuyasha se instalara en el ala Sur del palacio, que fue la parte que habitó la madre de Inuyasha; Isayoi, cuando aún vivía, Rin se fue a ayudar a Moura en unos asuntos pendientes.

Después de lo que parecía una media hora, se veía a cuatro personas, sentadas en el recibidor del palacio, esperando la pronta llegada de la gente del Norte. Kagome ahora vestía un hermoso kimono, y su amado esposo no le despegaba los ojos de encima.

Y de pronto, el mismo soldado guardián que recibiera a Inuyasha y su familia anunciaba la llegada del Lord del Norte y los jóvenes príncipes.

Sesshoumaru saludó al Lord del Norte con majestuosidad, cuando una voz rompió el protocolo que hasta ese momento se mantenía a la perfección.

- ¡No puedo creerlo, Rin aún estás aquí! – El joven príncipe del Norte abrazó a Rin sin mayores preámbulos, tomando completamente desprevenida a la muchacha, mientras que su joven hermana no dejaba de mirara a los príncipes del Oeste, comprobando así los rumores que decían lo atractivos que eran. Claro que cierta miko tomó de la mano a su esposo, tan solo para dejarle en claro ciertos puntos a la demonio esa.

Ah, pero no olvidemos al Lord, digamos que no le gustó mucho ese abrazo, digamos que estaba pensando la forma de matar a alguien provocándole el mayor dolor posible… aunque, sí, funcionó, el demonio se percató del dije que llevaba Rin sobre su delicado cuello y se alejó de ella, lentamente, aunque no pareció inmutarse demasiado ante eso, pues al romper el abrazo, miró el rostro de su protegida y le regaló una sonrisa, que ella contestó como si acabara de recordar algo.

* * *

Gomen una vez más! tuve muchos problemitas, entre ellos, la universidad me tiene más que ocupada, y no saben como he sufrido sin poder actualizar, y encima, imaginando su sufrimiento, yo tanbién leo fics como loca y se lo que es eso. En fin aquí les he dejado el IV capítulo, que espero les haya gustado, así también, quiero manifestarles mi profunda algría al recibir sus comentarios, todos han sido hermosos y en serio les agradezco el apoyo, espero puedan seguir leyéndome. También les informo que me he comprado una computadora solo para mi, lo que quiere decir que no habrá más peleas con mi hermano, así que tendré mayor facilidad para poder estar por horas frente a la pantalla escribiendo. Sin más, voy con los agradecimientos. 

Rosy: Gracias por leerme y espero te guste este cap también.

HawkAngel XD: Que bueno que te gustó y me encanta que podamos leernos!

sinia estrada: Gracias por tu preocupación, todo está mejorando por aquí y es un hecho que no dejaré de actualizar jamás esta historia!

kaoru-uchiha. Gracias por la preocupación y aquí te dejo el cap, espero te guste!

maki: Gracias por tu lindo comentario! soy feliz de que les guste tanto!

satorichiva: Sí, pobre de Rin, pero no te preocupes, que anque le costará al Lord, todo marchrá mejor!

keri01: Gracia spor seguir ahí!

Nadyeli: Oh como me emocionana sus reviews! espero te guste este cap!

okashira janet: Las cosas irán mejorando no te preocupes!

Yukiko-09: Gracias por tu hermoso review, y pues no, por ahora solo este es mi único fic sobre el anime Inuyasha, mi otro fic es de Lady Oscar, un anime algo antiguo, no se si lo hayas visto, pero es uno de mis favoritos. Gracias por leerme y espero te guste este cap!

kashirushi'nii: Oh también eres peruana! me encanta que me leas y que bueno que estés bien, te cuidas y espero te gsute el cap!

L.I.T: Gracias por leerme, espero sigas apoyándome!

marbe. Espero que debido a mi demora, no dejes de leerme! y espero que la duda que tenías haya sido resuelta.

Lia Du Black: Espero te guste este cap y me sigas leyendo!

gokiome: jajaja me ha encantado tu review, mira que ser mi admiradora y que encima hayas comenzado a escribir por mi es un premio que no me esperaba! pues sigue leyendo y escribiendo, disulpa la demora y espero sigas apoyándome, ah! y ten por seguro que no ejaré esta historia por nada del mundo.

karina I: Gracias por leerme!

Grillito: aquí regresé y espero sigas layéndome a pesar de la demora.

lois: Gracias por apoyarme, espero sigas haciéndolo!

Atori-chan: No sabes como me gustó tu review! Y para tí y alguien más que tenga dudas, creo que en este cap aclaro la relación entre Shippo y Rin. Ginji (Así se escribe su nombre) solo fue uno de los bichitos para molestar a Sessh, no se si aparaecerá de nuevo, pero ya se verá de acuerdo a lo que se me vaya ocurriendo, por lo pronto aquí les dejo un poco de lo que vendrá después. Y respondiendo a tu pregunta sobre el lemon, me parece que irá de todas formas, no se que opines tú y las demás?

Y bueno, eso fue todo, espero no me odien y sigan apoyándome YY nos leemos pronto y saludos y besos desde Perú!


	5. Confesiones

Soy feliz!!! Encontré un huquito hermoso para poder actualizar! y aquí me tienen! sin más, los dejo con el capítulo V!

**Nota:** INUYASHA y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para entretenimiento de los fans, para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

**Capítulo V**

**Confesiones**

- Tú…- Rin, a medida que miraba al joven frente a ella iba ensanchando aún más la sonrisa.-… ¿Dayu?... ¿Eres tú verdad?

- Pensé que no me recordarías…- El príncipe la tomó de las manos con cariño, sin apartar la vista de ella, casi sin parpadear.- Estás más hermosa de lo que recuerdo…

Todos habían quedado mudos ante esa muestra de afecto entre los jóvenes. Sin embargo, para Sesshoumaru todo eso no era más que una insolencia y estaba a punto de declararle la guerra al Lord del Norte, por culpa de su atrevido hijo, ese infeliz había osado tocar a su protegida ¡QUÉ NADIE ENTENDÍA QUE ERA SU PROTEGIDA¡SOLO SUYA!

Estaba a punto de avanzar hacia ellos y tomar a Rin para alejarla del hombre ese que no le sacaba los ojos de encima, cuando sintió que alguien lo tomaba del brazo firmemente.

- No seas torpe… incluso yo sería un poco más delicado con eso Sesshoumaru.- Inuyasha hablaba lo más bajo que podía, pues estando rodeado entre tantos demonios, alguien podría darse cuenta, así que solo dijo lo únicamente necesario, y al parecer su hermano entendió.

- No sabía que se conocían…- Dijo el Lord del Norte acercándose a su hijo y Rin, que sonreía como un viejo alcahuete ante la muestra de cariño de los muchachos.

- Así es padre… la Dama Rin y yo nos conocimos cuando éramos muy niños…- Colocó una mano en la castaña cabellera, como tratando de recordar algo.

- Fue en una ocasión en la que usted también vino a visitar a mi Amo.- Rin intervino, recordando el tiempo exacto en que ambos se habían conocido.

Nadie más existía, solo esos tres ¡No podía creerlo! Estaba siendo ignorado por un par de chiquillos que habían entretenido con sus historias de cómo se habían conocido a nadie más que al mismísimo Lord del Norte.

Ese hombre no había cambiado nada, seguía tan bonachón e incluso ridículo a sus ojos, lo recordaba igual, desde que era un cachorro recordaba que el comportamiento de aquel demonio era el mismo que el que estaba mostrando ahora.

- Lord Basho.- La voz grave, autoritaria, fuerte e imponente del Lord del Oeste.

- ¡Oh Sesshoumaru! Perdón… me deje envolver por esta juventud…- Sonrió dulcemente a ambos muchachos y le pellizcó la mejilla a Rin de forma cariñosa.-… estás muy linda muchachita, me alegro que sigas aquí…- Sonrió una última vez.

Esto era la guerra para el Lord del Oeste, y ganaría, como todas las que ya había librado a lo largo de su vida.

Inuyasha se dio cuenta de que su hermano estaba a punto de dejar sin Lord y príncipe a las tierras del Norte, así que decidió abrir la boca para salvar unas cuantas vidas.

- Creo que será mejor que los tres fuéramos a hablar a tu despacho Sesshoumaru.- ¿Y desde cuándo Inuyasha había aprendido a hablar como el hermano¡Ya hasta comenzaba a dar órdenes!

- Sí.- Sesshoumaru miró a la única persona, o más bien demonio, que creía podría vigilar a Rin de ese maldito príncipe.

Jaken entendió a la perfección y lo más rápido que pudo ya se encontraba cerca de la niña tonta esa, que ponía de mal humor a su Amo bonito, seguro y se quería comer a ese… hanyou.

---------------------

Ya en el despacho, los únicos que parecían discutir plenamente sobre el tema por el que la gente del Norte había llegado de visita, eran Inuyasha y Lord Basho, pues Sesshoumaru estaba en otros asuntos. Hacía mucho que se mantenía en silencio, agudizando los sentidos para percibir el olor de esos tres: demonio sapo, su protegida y el hanyou infeliz.

- Me molesta totalmente… tanto tu madre como mi esposa fueron humanas, y no acepto esto de ninguna manera.- Dijo a al medio demonio perro que se encontraba atento a su conversación.- Sesshoumaru tenemos que hacer algo.- Ahora se dirigió al Lord.

- Claro…

- ¡Hijo! Me temo que no estás escuchando ¿sucede algo?

- Yo solo diré una cosa.- Dijo para disimular, al menos ya sabía que Jaken no se había separado de ella en ningún momento.- No permitiré que este tema, que a mi parecer, es ridículo y sin sentido, afecte la paz de mis tierras.

- Tú eres un Lord respetado Sesshoumaru… la idea del Lord del Sur es estúpida… ya eso de la sangre pura es del pasado… tu padre y yo demostramos que los humanos y demonios podemos convivir e incluso unirnos como parejas… Inuyasha… ¿Aquella mujer que nos recibió es tu esposa verdad?

- Así es.

- Muy bella hijo, te felicito.

- Gracias.

¡Estúpido Lord del Sur! Si a ese youkai no se le hubiera ocurrido aquel consenso con las Tierras del Este de evitar más mezclas entre humanos y demonios, él ahora estaría de lo más tranquilo y sin ese hanyou rondando a su hermosa Rin.

- Si las cosas siguen así.- Continuó Lord Basho.- No podré casarme con Ami… es ridículo… siempre me lleve mal con los del Sur y el Este por esas costumbres que ya no vienen al caso… y ahora… ellos unidos en esta tonta resolución para evitar que existan medio demonios…- Se llevó la mano a la oscura cabellera. Los ojos verdes brillaban de cansancio y preocupación.

- No podemos hacer una guerra por eso.- Dijo Sesshoumaru.

- No.- Respondió el Lord del Sur.- Pero tú puedes solucionar esto de alguna manera, todos te temen y respetan hijo, hazlo por tu padre, el desaprobaría esto… y no creo que sea tan difícil, si saben que tienes a una humana como protegida… eso les demostraría a todos que ambas razas pueden convivir sin problemas… se que has mantenido ese tema muy oculto…- Inmediatamente Sesshoumaru lo interrumpió.

- Es por su seguridad, si se enteraran que es mi protegida, bestias como Naraku por ejemplo- Se silenció un momento, recordando las veces que ese maldito había lastimado o secuestrado a su pequeña.- intentarían lastimarla…

- Pero él ya no existe, y ya no hay nadie más que sea tan peligroso como él. Preséntala a todos como tu protegida… nadie se atrevería a lastimarla sabiendo quién es, y de paso, callas de una sola vez a los del Este y Sur.

Sesshoumaru lo sabía, todos lo respetaban y temían, él quería ayudar, sabía todo aquello perjudicaría a su hermano, esposa y sobrinos, y a él mismo, pero exponer a Rin así como si nada le daba temor, sí, sentía temor por su pequeña, aunque tuviera a Tenseiga, no estaría jamás dispuesto a permitir que la lastimaran, aunque claro también, y para acabar de una vez con esa estúpida resolución, sería muy bueno que todos se enteraran que la protegida del Lord más temido y poderoso de todas esas tierras, era una humana… su humana…

---------------------

- ¿Hanyou?

- Sí… ¿Eso te molesta?- Los ojos verdes preocupados, mirando a su interlocutora.

- ¡No, para nada!… los sobrinos de mi Amo son hanyou y su hermano también… a parte… por Kami… yo soy una humana y eso no te molesta...

- Jamás Rin, respeto mucho a los humanos, te recuerdo que mi madre era humana, y siempre fue fuerte, peleó junto a mi padre en la guerra para destruir a esa bestia llamada Naraku, y aunque murió, mató muchos demonios, lo que nos demuestra una vez más que el poder está en el espíritu.- Se tocó el pecho mientras decía eso. Su expresión era algo triste, pero hablaba con mucho orgullo.- Finalmente… la mató Naraku, por protegernos a mí y a mi hermana, nunca podría menospreciar a los humanos, son capaces de pelear con todas las fuerzas que poseen, aunque no tengan la fuerza sobrenatural de los demonios o hanyous. Los humanos que pelearon junto a mi padre, y mi propia madre, me enseñaron que los humanos son realmente increíbles y que siempre debía respetarlos.

- Dayu…- Nunca había escuchado tantas palabras hermosas juntas, salidas de un mismo ser. Rin le sonrió, todo lo que dijo la alentaban de alguna manera. Ese joven que hacía tanto tiempo no veía la había hecho sentir tan bien con unas cuantas palabras. Recordaba perfectamente haberse llevado de lo mejor con Dayu desde que se conocieron. Jamás la trató como alguien inferior, y eso era algo que ella sabía apreciar en aquellas criaturas tan poderosas.

- Me alegro de que tu posición en este castillo haya mejorado Rin.- Ella miró un tanto extrañada a su amigo.

- ¿Mejorado?

- Sí…. veo que cargas un pendiente con la media luna, el símbolo de la raza de los del Oeste…

- ¡Oh! Esto…- Habló acariciando su pendiente.-… Fue un regalo de cumpleaños de mi Amo.- Aquel comentario extrañó mucho a Dayu, que creía que aquel pendiente significaba otra cosa: pertenencia.

- Ah ya veo… ¿Entonces ha comenzado a cortejarte de la forma humana?

- P… pues…- ¿Cortejándola¿Pero qué rayos era todo eso? Solo era un collar… ¿o no?

- Perdón Rin… yo quería saber…

- No, no te preocupes… yo solo soy la protegida de mi Amo.

Jaken se levantó de pronto, dejando un poco sorprendidas a Kagome y la princesa del Norte, que se habían entretenido en una amena conversación sobre uniones de humanos y demonios.

El demonio sapo caminó la corta distancia que lo separaba de la pareja.

- Rin….- Se dirigió a ella con mucha confianza, lo que sorprendió mucho a Dayu.- El Amo se acerca.

- ¡Oh!- Se puso de pie y arregló sus ropas.

Así era. Sesshoumaru, Basho e Inuyasha se acercaban, el semblante de los tres era serio, pero mucho más el de su Amo. Rin de pronto sintió la mirada de él, ese ser que la ponía tan nerviosa, era una mirada pesada, pero contrario a eso, no le molestaba.

Moura apareció de pronto y bajo las indicaciones del Lord del Oeste, se disponía a indicarles sus habitaciones, pues pasarían unos días ahí, a fin de encontrar la adecuada solución que aquejaban a ambas tierras.

Pero antes de marcharse, el hanyou del Norte habló. Para molestia de Sesshoumaru.

- Espero que podamos pasear en otro momento Rin.- En un acto de galantería, tomó la mano de Rin y la besó con delicadeza. Seguidamente hizo una corta reverencia a Sesshoumaru que bien hubiera aprovechado la oportunidad para cortarle la cabeza.

Sesshoumaru miró a Rin, quien llevaba encima una hermosa sonrisa.

- Vaya… veo que el príncipe se ha quedado muy sorprendido contigo Rin…- Kagome lo dijo con todas las ganas de molestar a su cuñado.

- ¡¿Qué dice señora Kagome?! Es solo un amigo a quien no veía hace mucho, y para ser sincera, me alegro de volver a encontrar…es alguien muy amable.

- ¡Solo Kagome Rin, cuántas veces tendré que repetirlo! Y no seas tan modesta… él no te quitaba los ojos encima…- Quería que Sesshoumaru dijera algo, que gruñera de celos, lo veía en su mirada, pero Rin, si no escuchaba palabras, jamás se daría cuenta, esas actitudes de hacerse los desentendidos era muy similar entre ambos hermanos, y eso al preocupaba, pues Rin era la mujer más distraída que conocía.

Rin, ante tanto comentario, se había sonrojado. ¡Se había sonrojado¡Y no era el Lord quién había provocado ese sonrojo!

Sesshoumaru gruñó algo y se retiró a encerrarse a su despacho.

---------------------

Estaba en el jardín, esperando a que llegara la hora del almuerzo. Sentía pena por todo, sentía muy distante a su Amo. Por momentos sentía que en sus ojos había algo más que cariño hacia a ella, y en otras ocasiones pareciera que él detestaba su presencia humana.

Ella lo amaba, extrañaba, sentía que ya no soportaría vivir así, con todo eso adentro, le gustaría gritarle que lo amaba ¿Pero qué tal si Sesshoumaru, al enterarse de eso la echaba del palacio? No, quería confesar su amor, pero antes que temerle al rechazo temía que por ello tuviera que alejarse de él, y eso… eso la mataría.

¿Pero por qué la besaba¿Por qué se empeñaba en humillarla de esa forma¿A caso él sabía que ella lo amaba y que se le haría difícil no caer rendida a sus pies? Quizá era eso y solo se estaba aprovechando de ella, pero… se le hacía tan difícil pensar que quisiera lastimarla, él siempre la ha cuidado… pero… entonces… ¿Por qué se comporta así?

---------------------

El almuerzo fue tranquilo a pesar de verse rodeado por los hijos de Inuyasha, no podía negar que la sacerdotisa los había criado bien.

Todo en orden, bueno eso parecía, hasta que, el príncipe del Norte comenzó a mirar a intervalos a Rin, seguramente tratando de no ser descubierto ¿Pero por quién lo tomaba ese chiquillo¡Él era el poderoso Sesshoumaru!

- Rin…- La voz de Yuki.-… ¿Podemos jugar después de almorzar?

- Claro precioso…- Sesshoumaru tenía ante sus ojos la sonrisa más tierna y bella de Rin. Sin duda sería una madre excelente y dedicada, una madre hermosa y admirada… ella se vería divina con sus cachorros… ¿Cachorros?

Sesshoumaru se atoró con lo que comía, era la primera vez que pensaba en cachorros con ella… y… ¡No le desagradaba la idea!

- Amo ¿Está bien?...- Su mirada dulce y preocupada… qué hermosa era, la más hermosa criatura de todas, así fuera humana, ella era inigualable.

- Sí…- Sesshoumaru tenía la vista fija en los ojos marrones, tan limpios, sinceros.

- Rin…- El Lord del Norte tenía que interrumpir su perfecto contacto visual.- Y dime… ¿Te gusta vivir aquí?

- ¡Claro que sí! Vivo aquí desde que soy muy pequeña, desde mi Amo me salvó.- Hablaba con tanto cariño que incluso el Lord del Norte se sentía conmovido.

- Ya veo… y… ¿Tienes pareja?

¡Qué¡Cómo se le ocurre preguntarle una cosa así a su pequeña Rin¡ Viejo insolente!

- ¡Qué cosas dice señor!- Rin estaba colorada y pronto todos comenzaron a reír, todos menos él, el Lord de esas tierras, quien ya tenía en su lista negra a demasiados para su gusto.

Luego de lo que fue una incómoda cena para el Lord, Rin se marchó con los niños a jugar.

El Lord estaba en su despacho solo, claro, hasta que su estúpido hermano llegara.

- No eres nada disimulado.

- No se a qué te refieres.

- Cada vez que alguien se le acerca o le habla demasiado tú te lo quieres comer Sesshoumaru.

- No molestes.

- Sesshoumaru… no te hagas el desentendido, tengo una esposa y se perfectamente lo que estás sintiendo.

- ¡Qué!- ¿Qué sabía ese miserable de lo que él sentía¡Ni él mismo lo sabía! Solo entendía una cosa, Rin era suya, su posesión más bella y preciada y ningún idiota se la quitaría.

- Sesshoumaru tú la amas.- Él nunca había amado, pero ella, ella era suya, ella era su punto débil.

- Ella es una huma…

- ¡Sí, es humana¿Y¡No me digas que esas estupideces de la sangre pura siguen metidas en tu cabeza! Kagome es humana y sin embargo somos felices… solo te diré una cosa Sesshoumaru… que este problema entre las tierras vecinas te sirvan para algo bueno…. Yo estuve a punto de perder a Kagome por mis dudas, y deja de creer que ella esperará por ti toda la vida porque ya más de un rival tienes.

Claro… ¡El príncipe ese de pacotilla, el lobo asqueroso, su propio soldado quizá, incluso el hijo del monje y la exterminadora… su propio sobrino¡ODIABA A TODOS LOS HOMBRES QUE SE LE ACERCABAN!

Un portazo… Inuyasha se había marchado.

---------------------

Quería verla, le gustaba desde que la había conocido, era tan linda, era una humana bellísima.

Y ahí estaba, jugando con esos cachorros como si fuera uno de ellos.

- Veo que te diviertes…- Rin y los hijos de Inuyasha estaba en el suelo riendo sin parar, revolcándose en el pasto de lo más felices.

- ¡Ya niños… basta…!- Su risa divertida era hermosa también.

Yuki se levantó y miró de forma desafiante al príncipe. Todos creían que era un niño pero él se daba cuenta perfectamente del cambio de aroma que el cuerpo de ese joven experimentaba al estar cerca de Rin, entonces, tenía que hacer algo de inmediato.

---------------------

Dos días habían pasado. Rin estaba triste, pues Sesshoumaru, al tener que atender al Lord del Norte, parecía más distante que nunca. El príncipe por lo pronto, parecía hacerse cada vez más amigo de ella, y si no fuera por él y los cachorros de Inuyasha, ella estaría sumida en la depresión, y para colmo, sentía celos, ya había pillado en más de una ocasión a la princesa del Norte mirando a su Amo como si fuera lo más bello del mundo, y ella… era muy hermosa.

¡Cómo lo odiaba, sabía que estaba con ella¡Por qué se le acercaba tanto! De pronto, percibió algo. El Lord del Norte acababa de retirarse de su despacho para descansar y él se había quedado ahí, muerto de celos… malditos celos… porque eso era… lo sabía… ese estúpido príncipe había venido solo a fastidiarle la vida.

De pronto, percibió un olor conocido.

- Yuki entra de una vez.

El pequeño hanyou se sorprendió, pero de inmediato llegó a la conclusión de que no por nada su tío era tan poderoso, percibir su aroma no sería nada complicado.

La puerta se abrió lentamente, revelando una pequeña figura.

- Tío, tengo que hablar contigo muy seriamente.- Era tan igual a su padre… Inuyasha era exactamente igual a esa edad.

La mano del Lord estaba apoyada en su barbilla, mirando con cierta diversión al niño que tenía la expresión de un adulto preocupado.

- Siéntate y dime.- Ambos se sentaron en unos cojines en el suelo, separados por una mesa.

- Ese príncipe no me gusta…- ¡Qué increíble sobrino tenía!- Nos quiere quitar a Rin tío ¡yo lo se!…

- ¿Cómo dices?- De pronto pudo sentir el cambio de olor de su tío, estaba furioso.

- Sí…- Se había asustado un poco… pero tenía que seguir hablando o ese tipo se llevaría a Rin lejos.- Todo el tiempo le dice que está hermosa… es decir… ella lo es… ¡Pero porqué se lo dice así! Su olor cambia… no me gusta…

Sesshoumaru acababa de procesar todo. Por querer hacerse el disimulado y atender al Lord del Norte, se había alejado de Rin, dándole la oportunidad a ese de quitársela.

- Rin se pone nerviosa, pero le sonríe y ella me dijo que le cae bien porque es muy amable con ella…

¡QUÉ¡O SEA QUE ELLA SENTÍA ALGO POR ESE INFELIZ¡NO¡NO LO PERMITIRÍA¡Maldición! Hoy mismo aclararía todo, hoy mismo demostraría su poderío y ese maldito… si pudiera lo mataría en ese mismo instante.

Le soltó unas palabras tranquilizadoras a su sobrino, que parecía que odiaba casia igual que él a Dayu.

---------------------

La verdad era todo muy extraño ¿Para qué la necesitaría él a ella?

Tocó la puerta de su despacho, y su voz le dio permiso a entrar.

- Buenas tardes Sesshoumaru… bueno… aquí me tienes.

- Bien… toma asiento.- Pensó un momento. Tenía que hablar con alguien, y quién mejor que ella.- Kagome… yo…- ¡Él, el poderoso Lord estaba tartamudeando!

- Es sobre Rin ¿verdad?- Al parecer todos se daban cuenta, con razón su estúpido hermano se había percatado de eso también… pero eso no era muy bueno entonces.

- Sí.- Mejor sincerarse, a ella le preguntaría todo.

- Vas a hacerla tu pareja ¿no?- ¡Pero esa mujer le hablaba con unas confianzas, y para colmo, era adivina!- Será mejor que te apures o en cualquier momento ese príncipe viene a pedirte permiso para cortejarla… lo he visto y es muy insistente… afortunadamente Rin es despistada y por lo mismo, no sabe nada de lo que pretendes con ella.

- ¿Tan notorio soy?- De pronto las palabras de aquella mujer lo preocuparon y decidió sincerarse, tener todo guardado en el fondo de su ser, no era algo muy agradable que digamos.

- Para mí sí… y para Inuyasha… los demás no se… pero lo que si se es que Rin está muy cómoda con las galanterías de un príncipe apuesto como lo es Dayu.

- ¡¿QUÉ DICES?!

- No grites… y entiende que ella es una mujer, o hembra… o como sea… el hecho es que a todas nos gusta que nos digan cosas lindas y ese Dayu sí que sabe como halagarla… está muy interesado en ella Sesshoumaru… y tú, indirectamente, les has permitido a él acercarse cada vez más a ella.

- No quiero lastimarla Kagome… yo soy un youkai, y ella una humana muy joven.- Sus palabras le llegaron al corazón, el tono en que las dijo, ahora lo comprendía todo, ella sabía a lo que se refería, así que se encargaría de ayuda a ese cuñado suyo que al parecer tenía tantos miedo como la propia Rin.

---------------------

Kagome acababa de llegar a la habitación que compartía con Inuyasha durante esos días en el castillo y no podía ocultar su incomodidad al ver que la cara de su marido no era precisamente de felicidad.

Como sus cachorros estaban ahí, decidió esperar para preguntarle la razón de esa extraña actitud. Inuyasha jugaba con ellos, pero le lanzaba miradas furtivas a su mujer. Finalmente, y después de tanto jugar, los cachorros se marcharon a dormir a la habitación que compartían, cerca de la de sus padres.

Estaba algo cansada, así que decidió ponerse algo más ligero. Inuyasha ya estaba sentado en la cama, con los pantalones puestos y el dorso descubierto, como siempre.

- ¿Te pasa algo mi amor?- Se sentó a su lado.

- Tú sabrás.

- ¡No comiences con las indirectas Inuyasha!

- ¡Y tú no olvides quién es tu esposo, a mí no me puedes ocultar nada!

- ¡No entiendo nada!

- ¡Ah no¡Pero si has estado encerrada con Sesshoumaru toda la tarde en su maldito despacho!

Kagome no se lo creía, sabía que tenía un marido muy posesivo ¡Pero con el hermano¡Esto ya era el colmo!

- Inuyasha…- Quería gritarle, golpearlo por dudar de ella, pero su pose de macho celoso la derretía, así que sin más, y para sorpresa de su marido, soltó el nudo de su yukata, revelando su pecho desnudo. Se acercó a él, y besó sus labios.

- Kagome…- Lo había tomado desprevenido. Esa mujer, lo volvía loco.- Eres una tramposa… condenada mujer…- La rodeó con sus brazos y la acercó a él, para poder sentir su piel con la suya propia.

- Mi amor… Sesshoumaru me llamó porque quería saber más de las humanas.- Inuyasha se sorprendió pero sonrió y besó la punta de su nariz con ternura.

- Lo siento, soy un idiota…

- Sí, pero aún así te amo…- Besó sus labios con sensualidad mientras él comenzaba a gruñir.

- Kagome… te amo tanto... - Y más suspiros, mientras ella lo acariciaba con pasión y cariño.

---------------------

La había pasado bien, pero ahora que ya no estaba distraída, la lejanía de su Amo la golpeaba con rudeza. Deseaba ser una niña nuevamente, para poder dormir con él, que él pudiera abrazarla… lo amaba… tanto…

Se desvistió y se puso algo cómodo, una yukata verde agua muy delgada.

Su Amo seguía en su cabeza, y ante todos sus pensamientos arremolinados, suspiró profundamente.

- Suspiras por ese maldito hanyou.- La voz firme y furiosa de su Amo casi la mata de un susto. Estaba camuflado en una esquina oscura. Había adorado verla desnudarse, pero ese suspiro lo lleno de ira, pensando que había sido provocado por Dayu.

- Amo…- Cómo le ponía la piel de gallina que le hablara de esa forma. Seguramente la había visto desnudarse… pero… ¡Kami¡Qué hacía él ahí escondido!

- Tus ropas huelen a ese hanyou. Te la has pasado todo el tiempo que él ha estado aquí a su lado.- Lo decía con asco, con repugnancia, con una mirada dura.- Tu delicioso aroma se ha visto contaminado por el de ese infeliz.

¿Tú delicioso aroma? Ya comenzaba a hablar aquella parte de él.

- Amo… yo…

- Desde hoy te prohíbo acercarte a él.

- Pero…

- ¡Ni se te ocurra ponerme peros ni desobedecerme!… tú eres mía…- Ese tono de voz que la hacía sentir demasiado, pero ella no se dejaría humillar.

- ¡Yo no soy un objeto! Y sí… he estado con el príncipe, porque me agrada y es muy amable conmigo.

- ¡Qué dices Rin¡Qué sientes por ese maldito¡Habla!

- Yo…- ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Ella, ella que lo amaba a él, todo él. Sus ojos dorados, su voz, su cabello plateado, sus miradas… lo amaba tanto que le dolía. Lágrimas, sin parar.- ¿Por qué me hace esto¿Usted lo sabe y por eso me hace esto, verdad?

¿De qué hablaba¿Y por qué su hermosa Rin lloraba? No, él no quería eso.

- Rin…- Ese tono de voz de nuevo. Dio unos pasos más, saliendo de la esquina oscura en donde se encontraba, quería abrazarla.

- ¡No se me acerque¡Ni me hable en ese tono!

- ¡Rin!

- ¡Usted los sabe y por eso me humilla¡Usted sabe lo que yo siento!- Le hablaba con dolor, tanto dolor que lo sentía en el aire.

- Rin…- Trataba de no perder la cabeza ¿Qué le dolía tanto¿Qué era lo que supuestamente sabía él?- Mi pequeña… explícate…- Kami, la amaba, sí ¿Desde cuándo la amaba? No sabía que sus lágrimas podrían dolerle tanto a él.

- No me hable así… ¡No finja¡Usted lo sabe¡Cree que puede venir y decirme todo eso¡Humillarme¡Ya no lo permitiré!- Ssesshoumaru avanzó rápidamente a ella, tomó su rostro para besarla, pero ella lo evitó y le propinó una cachetada que hizo que el Lord volteara la cara.

Silencio. Ambos se miraban, para Sesshoumaru eso era un claro rechazo, quería gritar y ella… su preciosa Rin, cayó arrodillada al suelo llorando a lágrima viva.

- Usted sabe que estoy enamorada… que lo amo…- ¿Qué? El Lord estaba confundido, aturdido por sus palabras y la cachetada.- Se ha dado cuenta que lo amo… y sí ¡LO AMO!- Le gritó mirándole a los ojos. Entonces… ¿Ella amaba al hanyou? El pecho le dolía.

- Entonces… ¿Te irás con él¿Te irás?- Rin no entendió esas palabras, ella estaba en el suelo y de pronto, su Amo, se sentó a frente a ella.

- ¿Qué? Yo… ¿Usted quiere que me vaya?- Hipaba por el llanto.- ¿Cómo me iré si yo lo amo? No me aleje de su lado…- Su cabeza era un remolino… entonces… Ella… ¿Se refería a… a él mismo?- Permítame estar con usted siempre… no me eche de su lado… yo sabía que al confesar que me había enamorado de usted me echaría…

- Rin…- Y la abrazó. Ella seguía llorando. Quería brindarle palabras de consuelo a su protegida pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Quería decirle tantas cosas…

- No me abandone… no me deje sola…- se aferró a sus brazos, como si estuviera a punto de morir, y él entonces, decidió hablar.

- Jamás te echaría de aquí…-Besó con una ternura infinita su frente.- Yo te necesito a mi lado.- Y acercó sus labios a los de ella. Rin se sorprendió, quería alejarse de él, evitar que la humillara, pero sentía tan distinto a su Amo, sus palabras, todo, simplemente se dejó llevar.

La abrazó más, la besó más profundamente, con desesperación, buscando su lengua, acariciando su espalda, enredando las garras en el cabello oscuro, aspirando su aroma, ese aroma que no estaba dispuesto a dejar de sentir nunca. Sus labios se la devoraban, sentía en su pequeña, la emoción, pero también la angustia.

- Rin…- Se separó de sus labios con gran esfuerzo y apoyó su frente en la de ella.- Quiero que decidas.- Rin se sobresaltó, pero él se explicó.- Ven conmigo a mi habitación, sino quieres, sino quieres ser mía, puedes quedarte aquí.

- Amo… yo…

- Rin quiero que te quedes conmigo.- Extendió su mano y ella con dudad y temores se acercó. La cargó y la sacó de su habitación. De los aposentos que habían sido suyos desde que llegase al castillo.

Al salir al pasadizo, se dio cuenta que no había nadie, había ordenado a Moura no ser molestado y que nadie debería aparecerse por esa parte del castillo. Abrió la puerta de su habitación, que estaba tan cerca de la de ella y colocó a Rin en el suelo. Ambos estaban frente a frente, en medio de la enorme habitación de Sesshoumaru.

- No volverás a dormir en esa habitación.- Rin volvió a sentir miedo y ganas de llorar. Sesshoumaru sintió sus dudas y se apresuró a seguir hablando.- Te he sacado por siempre del cuarto que usaste hasta ahora, porque a partir de ahora esta será tu habitación, y aquí y ahora serás mía, por siempre.

Rin se llevó las manos a la boca, para evitar gritar. El Lord se acercó a ella suavemente, la tomó de la mano y la llevo a su cama.

Se sentía nerviosa, quería gritar de felicidad, pero también tenía miedo, miedo de lo que venía.

- Amo…

- No Rin… ya no soy tu Amo… tú serás mi hembra…- Sesshoumaru se acercó y nuevamente, sus labios fueron apresados por los de él.

* * *

Esta vez no tardé tanto!!! no saben lo feliz que soy! espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ahora no puedo explayarme mucho en los saludos, no tengo tiempo porque tengo que almorzar y de ahí irme a la Universidad... buaaaa... pero en serio, muchas gracias por sus reviews!!! cada vez que leo uno me llena de felicidad y emoción, y me gan muchas ganas de seguir! así que espero que me sigan dejando muchos, muchos, muchos xD mil besotes y regreso lo más pronto que pueda, gracias por su apoyo, se me cuidan! Saludos desde Perú! 


	6. Amor

Gomen ne!!! Discúlenme todas por haberme tardado tanto en actualizar, pero el tiempo ha estado en mi contra y la Universidad está de miedo. Sin más, los dejo con el capítulo, espero les guste! Gracias a todas por el apoyo.

**Nota:** INUYASHA y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para entretenimiento de los fans, para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

**Capítulo VI**

**Amor**

"Tú serás mi hembra" Esas fueron las palabras de su Amo y ella, estaba dispuesta a entregarse toda a él, pero aún así, tenía miedo, mil dudas rondando su cabeza, eran demasiadas cosas las que le pesaban, y él aún no decía que la amaba, quizá…

Sesshoumaru trataba de besarla lo más suave y delicadamente que le era posible, podía sentir los temores de Rin, y eso hasta cierto punto lo hacían sentirse celoso, pensando en que quizá ella no lo amaba lo suficiente, que quizá sentía algo por el hanyou o por cualquier otro que haya intentado acercarse a ella.

De pronto el Lord rompió el beso bruscamente y tomó por los hombros a Rin, para sentarla en su futón.

- Yo…- Tomó las manos de ella. Rin tenía la cabeza gacha, sentía que ella no estaba segura, que él era un estúpido por haberse enamorado de su protegida, porque ahora lo sabía, la amaba, con locura, con desesperación, por eso sentía celos de todo el que se le acercara, incluso ahora, en eso momento tan íntimo, los celos amenazaban con hacerlo perder el control. Y entonces, él sintió unas pequeñas manos tomar su rostro.

- Soy muy torpe para esto… lo amo tanto… - Lo miraba con tanta ternura a pesar del miedo y los nervios.-…pero no se si yo…- Lo veía directo a los ojos, los ojos profundamente dorados que ella amaba, su rostro perfecto, sus marcas youkai de nacimiento, ella estaba abriéndole su corazón.-… Tengo miedo de no poder seguir con esto… yo…

- Y una vez más él la besó, tiernamente, podía sentir su amor correr por su cuerpo, podía sentir su piel despertar a las sensaciones que él comenzaba a provocarle, ella solo quería estar unida a él por el resto de su humana y corta vida.

- No tengas miedo por favor…- La miró, con dulzura, como ella nunca lo había visto mirar a nadie y entonces acarició su cuello y tomó su collar.- Cuando te di esto… yo…- Quería explicarle muchas cosas, pero ciertamente, no estaba seguro de cómo.-… Sí, quería darte un obsequio… pero también, de alguna manera, quería… indicarles a todos que tú me pertenecías, por eso, mandé a hacer este dije, con la media luna, el símbolo de mi raza Rin… yo, de alguna forma, debía hacer que todos se enteraran que tú eras mía.- Besó sus mejillas y frente mientras trataba de acomodarse encima de ella. Rin había quedado en un estado en donde el cuerpo ya no le pesaba, sus palabras la había dejado helada, pero también sentía felicidad. Se sentía como una muñeca de trapo en sus manos mientras con suavidad la acomodaba sobre el futón que a partir de ahora compartirían.- No sabes lo mal que me la pasé teniendo que soportar a tantos hombres, demonios, hanyous… pidiéndome permiso para cortejarte…. Jamás Rin, usé todos mis trucos para impedirlo, tratando de no matarlos por semejante atrevimiento…- Deslizó una garra por sus labios.-… déjame amarte Rin… te necesito… te deseo tanto pequeña…

Esas palabras la dejaron sin aliento, su tono de voz fue tan sugestivo y tierno que no pudo evitar suspirar. Ella tenía miedo, sí, pero dejaría que él hiciera lo que quisiera con ella.

Y la danza del amor comenzó. Sentía las garras de su amo enredarse en su cabello mientras la besaba con tanto deseo que Rin sencillamente había perdido la capacidad de hablar, respirar y cualquier otra facultad humana que en esos momentos parecía no existir. Su cuerpo se sentía tan cómodo debajo del de su Amo, como si él no pesara en absoluto, como si fuera una suave pluma que la acariciaba.

Las ganas que tenía de ella eran más profundas que las que alguna vez pudo imaginar. Sus manos querían recorrerla toda, conocerla, adueñarse de todo su ser, y marcarla como suya por el resto de la eternidad. Su piel era tan suave que le fascinaba y su aroma, que comenzaba a cambiar por el deseo, lo estaba volviendo loco, pero debía ser cuidadoso, su hermosa Rin era pequeña y él era un demonio poderoso que debía amarla con delicadeza.

Pronto ella comenzó a relajarse con sus besos, con sus caricias suaves y deliciosas, así que tomó por la nuca al demonio que pronto la poseería. Comenzó a acariciarlo ahí, con cariño, con todo su amor, mientras él ya comenzaba a ir más allá de sus ropas.

Desató el nudo de su fina yukata, y la descubrió. Dejó de besarla para poder mirarla.

- Rin… Eres hermosa, más hermosa de lo que imaginé...- ¡Oh, qué dulces y excitantes eran sus palabras! El miedo ya comenzaba a alejarse de ella, y su cuerpo estaba disfrutando con mayor plenitud. Sus ojos dorados se había tomado todo su tiempo para observarla mientras destellos rojos aparecía en ellos a intervalos.

Sus ojos estaban conectados y él se aventuró a tomar uno de sus tentadores, pequeños y redondos senos. Rin suspiró, cerrando los ojos ante la caricia, mientras él comenzaba a masajear esa zona, alegrándose de poder cubrir esa parte del cuerpo de su pequeña con su mano, tocando con suavidad, para que su hermosa hembra no sea lastimada. Y entonces su cuello comenzó a ser su punto de atención, su cuello delgado y blanco lo invitaba a posar sus colmillos, pero tenía miedo, no quería herirla, ella no era un demonio, era su pequeña Rin y jamás la dañaría. Sin embargo sus ganas podían más que su razón, como en tantas otras ocasiones si se trataba de ella, el deseo comenzaba a dominarlo y él se dejaba arrastrar con mayor facilidad, la deseaba con cada fibra de sus ser.

Y sus labios se posaron en su cuello e inevitablemente gemidos se comenzaron a escuchar por toda la habitación. Rin sentía una tibieza acogedora recorrer todo su cuerpo y sus pequeñas manos comenzaron a pasearse por la espalada ancha de su Amo, que ahora estaba demasiado concentrado en acariciar uno de sus senos y lamer su cuello.

Se percató de la iniciativa de su pequeña y la ayudó en su tarea. Era adorable ver las mejillas de Rin enrojecer mientras trataba de quitarle de encima su yukata, y como al parecer la vergüenza la ponía nerviosa, decidió sacársela de una sola vez. El pecho desnudo de su Amo se reveló y ahora él comenzó a besar sus senos, que le sabían a gloria.

El pezón se comenzó a endurecer y él no podía dejar de besarlo, lamerlo y morderlo levemente, su pequeña Rin era la mujer más hermosa que podía existir, y solo sería para él.

- Rin…- Eran gruñidos. Hacía mucho rato que sus labios clamaban por repetir su nombre.-… Rin eres deliciosa… tan deliciosa…- ¿Era posible sentir todo eso junto? No podía controlarse, le estaba costando trabajo, quería entrar en ella, hundirse y sentirse su señor, quería marcarla, quería amarla sin parar durante toda la noche.

Rin lo sentía, Sesshoumaru había comenzado a besarla con mayor pasión que hacía unos momentos, ella sabía que estaba tratando de no lastimarla.

- Sessh… Sesshoumaru… no temas… no soy tan débil como crees…

Como pudo habló, y aunque Sesshoumaru parecía demasiado distraído en besarla y dejarla completamente desnuda y a su merced, supo que la escuchó, pues arrojó el último vestigio de ropa que llevaba puesto y la arrojó al suelo, lejos.

- Rin…- Estaba extasiado con su cuerpo, con sus suaves y provocativas curvas, y ahora, al haber escuchado a Rin decir eso, se dijo a sí mismo que sí, que ella no era débil, ella había sido siempre criada con sumo cuidado, con suma devoción, por él y todos los que la querían.

Era increíble tenerla de esa manera, besar todo su pecho mientras como música para sus oídos, por toda la habitación, se escuchaban lo gemidos femeninos, acompañados por la constante repetición de sus nombres en la boca del otro.

Era increíble, que la pequeña niña que una vez se había acercado a él sin sentir miedo para ofrecerle su ayuda al verlo herido, era ahora la mujer que lo había enloquecido de celos, de pasión, de el más profundo amor que él jamás creyó sentir por nadie. Porque aunque se había tratado de engañar así mismo, aunque había tratado de hacerse el desentendido, eso que sentía era amor, ese sentimiento que hacía que hombres o demonios hicieran lo que sea por la otra persona, ese sentimiento que había llevado a su padre a la muerte, ese sentimiento que creyó era el más estúpido, ahora sabía que era el más profundo, ahora sabía qué significaban las últimas palabras que su padre le dijera antes de enterarse que había muerto, ahora él tenía a quien proteger , cuidar y amar, y aunque había pasado días muy malos pensando en que su pequeña podría fijarse en otro, el premio que recibía en esos momentos era el mejor.

Los gritos eran cada vez más fuertes. Sesshoumaru se había aventurado a enterrar una de sus garras en el interior de Rin, para estimularla, para prepararla a recibirlo en cualquier momento, y lo que había recibido era la mejor respuesta de todas. Rin no paraba de repetir su nombre, de repetir que lo amaba y eso, sencillamente, volvía loco de deseo al Lord, en mayor proporción cada vez, si es que era posible. Enterraba y desenterraba con fervor y cuidado, no quería lastimar a su pequeña por nada del mundo, al contrario, quería ser él el único quien le diera ese tipo de placeres por lo que le quedaba de existencia, una existencia que quería vivir solo con ella y por ella.

Y el primer orgasmo que Rin haya experimentado en su vida hizo que se estremeciera. Abrió los ojos cuando se sintió más relajada y lo que vio la hizo enrojecer más de lo que estaba, Sesshoumaru lamía el dedo que había enterrado en su interior como si se tratara del más dulce y sabroso manjar.

- No existe en esta tierra ser más hermoso y delicioso que tú…- Y la besó con mayor desesperación que antes.

Tenía miedo. Él tenía miedo, ella tenía miedo, ambos tenían miedo pero querían amarse, estar unidos, ser uno solo.

Esa parte tan robusta del cuerpo de Sesshoumaru había comenzado a introducirse en su interior mientras sus sentidos percibían el sudor de sus cuerpos, los gemidos y gruñidos de ambos, la pasión y el amor combinados.

Ahora el lamía su cuello mientras seguía empujando, y rasgando, rompiendo, destruyendo esa fina tela que la cubría para hacerla suya. Y estaba sobre ella, sabía que su hermosa hembra había sentido dolor, pero mientras más rápidos iban siendo sus movimientos, ella se ferraba más a él, como si se tratase de su vida. Le susurraba cuánto lo amaba y aunque él quería gritar que era el ser más feliz haciéndola suya no podía, estaba demasiado concentrado en salir y entrar rápidamente de ella, de sentir su tibia humedad, la estrechez de esa parte de su cuerpo en donde él ahora encajaba a la perfección, concentrado en lamer su cuello, en medir su fuerza y la profundidad… de su mordida.

Y el cuerpo de Rin comenzó a convulsionar mientras podía sentir como su robusto señor se derramaba en su interior, y sucedió lo que hace mucho el Lord quería y necesitaba que pasara, así lo haya negado en un principio, sucedió, el Gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste mordió el fino y blanco cuello de su protegida, el Gran Señor, finalmente la marcó.

Rin jamás había sentido sensación más plena y deliciosa bullir en todo su cuerpo, sentir como su señor se derramaba infinitamente en su interior era una sensación que la llenaba, que la hacía sentir feliz, amada, deseada como nunca jamás creyó sentirse, mientras su propio cuerpo también se retorcía bajo el inminente orgasmo que le provocó el único ser que había amado toda su vida, desde que era una niña.

Y entonces, fue que sintió su mordida. Los filosos colmillos se clavaron en su cuello y aunque en un primer momento temió, recordó a la perfección las marcas del cuello de Kagome, esas marcas que la hacían esposa de Inuyasha. Fue así que se relajó un poco mientras los espasmos del orgasmo de ambos cedían y mientras la punzada aguda y caliente de su cuello era calmada por la húmeda y tibia lengua de su… ¿esposo?

Quería preguntarle, quería hablar pero se sentía agotada, se sentía muy cansada, pero estaba inmensamente feliz. Rin cerró los ojos lentamente mientras escuchaba a lo lejos a Sesshoumaru repetir su nombre.

---------------------

Había sido inevitable que el Lord no parara de hacerle el amor en toda la noche. Había tratado de ser un poco más paciente, pero en vista de que su mujer no había puesto objeciones, había aprovechado para amarla durante toda la noche, y aunque él también se sentía cansado no había podido ni querido dormir ¿para qué? si tenía toda la vida para hacerlo, en cambio, se la había pasado viendo a Rin dormir. Tenía una expresión tan tranquila que el Lord había quedado encantado observándola.

Sus garras se movían enredándose en su oscuro y largo cabello, acariciando las mejillas, los labios que de cuando en cuando se acercaba a besar tiernamente, y es que jamás creyó sentirse así y solo por tenerla a ella, no necesitaba más, todo el mundo podía irse al diablo mientras fuera ella la única que se quedara a su lado.

Y no pudo evitar acordarse de su padre, él había amado tanto a la madre de Inuyasha que había sido capaz de dar la vida con tal de salvarla y ahora, que sabía que amaba a Rin, que sabía que ella lo amaba, podía entender aquel sentimiento tan intenso, sin duda, él también sería capaz de dar la vida por ella. Pensar que había odiado en silencio a esa humana… pero ya no tenía caso pensar ese tipo de cosas ahora, cuando tenía a Rin encima de su cuerpo y con las piernas enredadas a las suyas, eso probablemente era la gloria.

La sintió revolverse un poco mientras abría lentamente sus grandes y hermosos ojos, los restregó un poco casi infantilmente, mientras trataba de enfocar la vista en algo que era….

- ¡Amo!- Roja, se había puesto completamente roja.

- No Rin, ahora tú eres mi pareja, no debes llamarme así…- Acarició su rostro mientras ella se sentaba en el futón y trataba torpemente de cubrirse con las sábanas. No pudo evitar sonreír ante eso, pues no tenía mucho caso ya que se cubriera cuando había visto y besado cada parte de su cuerpo.- Llámame por mi nombre pequeña…

- No es muy sencillo… Sesshoumaru…

- Mientras hacíamos el amor no dejaste ni un solo momento de llamarme así… es más fácil de lo que crees.- Rin sonrió mientras se sonrojaba aún más, pero pronto una mueca de dolor apareció en su rostro mientras se llevaba una mano a la marca que tenía.

- Rin…- Ahora él también estaba sentado en el futón. Se acercó a ella.- Con todo lo que pasó… olvidé decirte que…. Rin tomó una mano de Sesshoumaru y la posó en la marca, el Lord se horrorizó al sentir lo caliente que estaba.

- No voy a mentirte… me dolió mucho pero yo imaginé de qué se trataba, es muy fácil ver la marca que tiene Kagome en su cuello.

- Rin, la marca está ardiendo.- La besó en la frente y la oprimió contra su pecho.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- Sí… pero debo decir que ser tu esposa ha dolido bastante...

- Sí, eso eres… mi esposa… solo mía…- La atrajo a sus labios y la besó sugestivamente durante largo rato. Fue Rin quién se separó de él. Tomó su rostro entre sus manos y le habló.

- Debo recordarle mi señor que tiene usted invitados que atender.- Sesshoumaru gruñó molesto, ya casi hasta había olvidado la presencia de esas dichosas visitas.

- ¿Por qué ríes, a caso crees que es mejor tener que verle la cara a esos, en especial a ese Dayu, cuando podría quedarme aquí haciéndote el amor?- Ahora él era quién sonreía, Rin tenía la expresión más grande de vergüenza y… un momento ¿A caso el Lord había sonreído?

- Jamás te había visto reír…- Rin se había quedado más que sorprendida, Sesshoumaru se veía realmente hermoso sonriendo.- Te ves tan diferente y…- Rin se había acercado nuevamente a él, rogando a todos los dioses de que esa sonrisa jamás se borrara de su rostro. No pudo evitarlo y ahora fue ella quién lo besó.

Ya iban a comenzar una nueva ronda de amor cuando alguien tocó la puerta de la habitación.

- Entonces… cada vez que sonría ¿me besarás así?- Rin sonrió le dio un corto beso en los labios y le dijo que atendiera a quien tocaba la puerta.

Le pidió a Rin que se quedara en el futón. El Lord avanzó a la puerta no muy contento que digamos. Él dejó bien claro que no quería que nadie lo molestara.

Era Hatsue, la youkai de cabello castaño y vivaces ojos lilas, que por cierto en ese momento se hallaban más vivaces que nunca y el Lord sabía por qué.

- Siento molestar Señor, pero la señora Moura me envió para recordarle que tiene que atender a sus visitas y además quería saber si usted o la señora necesitan algo.- La muchacha hablaba un tanto nerviosa.

- Yo no necesito nada, pero puedes preguntarle a Rin.- La muchacha sonrió soñadoramente pero rápidamente volvió a su compostura habitual.- ¿Qué esperas? Pasa y pregúntale.

- ¡Ah!- Hatsue dio un brinquito y se dirigió rápidamente al futón de los señores que estaba oculto por un biombo.

Y lo que vio la llenó de felicidad. Rin estaba cubierta por las sábanas un tanto sonrojada como era muy habitual en ella si se trataba del Lord ¡no podía creerlo! Aquella pequeña niña, que había cambiado tanto al Lord ¡era ahora su hembra!

- Estoy muy feliz de que sea la señora de este castillo.- Rin se sonrojó. Sonrojos y más sonrojos. Era aquella joven y bella youkai que trabajaba en el castillo desde hacía mucho.

- Gracias.

- ¿La señora desea que le traiga algo? Si usted me indica podría traerle algo para que se cambiara de ropa.- O ponerse…

- Por el momento Hatsue, tráeme un kimono que ponerme y mis aceites por favor, deseo darme un baño.

- Sí señora, ahora mismo se lo preparo. Se disponía hacer lo indicado, cuando recordó algo importante-… ¡ah! disculpen, pero es que la señora Moura está muy preocupada, y dentro de poco servirá el desayuno para todos.

- Después de que termines de preparar el baño a Rin, vas y le dices a la señora Moura que estaremos puntuales en el desayuno.

- Está bien señor.- Y comenzó con su labor rápidamente.

Hatsue terminó, hizo una reverencia y salió de la habitación dejando a la nueva pareja a solas.

- Vamos, necesitamos darnos un baño.- Sesshoumaru habló mientras le estiraba una mano a su hembra para ayudarla a levantarse del futón.

Pero… un momento ¿a caso había escuchado bien? Dijo ¿darnos un baño¡QUÉ!

Y una vez más su mujer se ponía completamente roja. Si seguía así no estaba seguro de querer despegarse de ella en ningún momento, y es que se veía tan hermosa.

Tímidamente Rin aceptó la mano que su marido le daba para ayudarla a ponerse de pie.

- ¿No quieres bañarte conmigo?- Le dijo Sesshoumaru mientras la acercaba más a su cuerpo y clavaba sus pupilas doradas en ella, y una vez más, destellos rojos en sus ojos.

- No es que no quiera es…- Ya no pudo decir más, pues Sesshoumaru la tomó en brazos haciendo que las sábanas que la cubrían cayeran al suelo. Cruzaron una pequeña puerta que estaba en medio de la gran habitación y la depositó en la tina de agua caliente. Rin emitió un corto suspiro al sentir el cambio de temperatura.

- Si te es muy incómodo, entonces te dejo para que te asees tú sola.- En realidad no era eso lo que quería, quería aprovechar el baño para acariciarla y amarla un poco más hasta que tuvieran que desayunar, pero entendía que todo aquello era muy repentino, una cambio radical, pero es que era tan deliciosa que no podía contenerse. Se dio media vuelta para salir del lugar y darle privacidad a su pequeña cuando oyó su suave voz.

- No he dicho que me quiera bañar sola, quédate conmigo…- Se sonrojó nuevamente ¡Oh, es que era sencillamente adorable!- Ven…- Le tendió una mano, invitándolo a que entrara a la tina con ella.

Y así lo hizo. El Lord no iba a desperdiciar de ninguna manera la oportunidad de relajarse en un baño bien caliente con su pequeña, así que tomó la mano que le ofrecían y se sumergió en la tina, detrás de su mujer.

- Rin…- La abrazó y le dio un beso en el hombro, hizo a un lado la abundante mata de cabello oscuro y ahora besó su marca, la marca que la hacía su esposa, su esposa ante todo y todos.-Estás marcada por un youkai, nadie podrá acercarse a ti, este,- Acarició esa parte de su cuello.- es el símbolo que te une a mí por toda la eternidad y es un lazo irrompible.

-Sesshoumaru…- Sentía un nudo en la garganta. Sabía que Sesshoumaru no era de palabras románticas, pero vaya que se estaba esforzando. ¡Kami¡Qué feliz se sentía!- Eres mía preciosa…- Besó la marca de nuevo provocándole una deliciosa sensación a su mujer.- Rin… - Tenía que preguntar.- Entonces ¿nunca te interesó el príncipe Dayu?

- Yo jamás he tenido ojos para nadie… aún cuando pensaba que jamás te fijarías en mí, no podía dejar de amarte, es más… me imaginaba sola por el resto de mi vida, siempre a tu lado… y cuando me besaste la primera vez y esas otras veces… y después sentía que te alejabas… me sentía miserable y humillada y sin embargo te seguía amando… yo creí…- Sesshoumaru no la dejó seguir y la abrazó más estrechamente, posesivamente.

- Lamento tanto que hayas sufrido, pero… digamos que… en realidad todo es mi culpa…- La oprimió más contra su pecho y besó sus labios desde atrás. Tomó un poco de los aceites de Rin y con un paño suave comenzó a restregar su cuerpo con delicadeza y aprovechando la posición, comenzó por su espalda. Rin se mantuvo en silencio, sentía que Sesshoumaru quería decirle algo y no hablaría hasta que él se abriera a ella, necesitaba comprender muchas cosas.

Sin embargo el Lord no habló, no era tan fácil, la amaba pero esa maldita forma de ser que tenía… ¿Desde cuándo era así¿Desde que su madre se fue¿Por qué a pesar de que odiaba a los humanos no pudo dejar abandonada a Rin cuando era una niña¿Por qué si los odiaba tanto había caído totalmente rendido ante una humana¿Por qué era tan duro, serio, frío¿Por qué no hablaba claramente y le decía todo, le confesaba que el primer beso qué le robó fue cuando solo tenía trece años¿A caso él siempre la había amado de alguna manera? Sí… su pequeña Rin.

Ambos terminaron de asearse entre apasionados besos y caricias y sin muchas palabras.

Se cambiaron y nuevamente Sesshoumaru quedó hipnotizado por la hermosa y fresca imagen que proyectaba Rin. Estaba completamente loco por esa mujer, estaba totalmente… enamorado… costaba pensarlo y más decirlo.

Bajaron a desayunar. Rin a su derecha como siempre en la gran mesa mientras esperaban llegar a las visitas.

Y llegaron y fue inevitable que los demonios se dieran cuenta que Rin ahora era la hembra de Sesshoumaru.

El aroma de ambos los delataba.

- ¡Rin!- Era Yuki que estaba a punto de abalanzarse sobre Rin, pero… No terminó de pasar, Yuki se detuvo de pronto sin explicación y no dejaba de pasear la mirada ambarina desde su tío a Rin.

- ¿Sucede algo pequeño?- Rin intentó acercarse para abrazarlo pero Yuki se le escapó y se dirigió a su tío. Rin ciertamente no comprendía. Akemi también intentó acercarse pero algo no le cuadraba, sus instintos le indicaban otra cosa a pesar de ser tan pequeña.

Mientras tanto Inuyasha y los otros solo se miraban las caras, y un príncipe no deja de maldecir a todos los cielos por el nuevo descubrimiento ¿Cómo podía llegar a pensar que Sesshoumaru podía resistirse a la belleza de Rin?

Rin cada vez se sentía más confundida y fue una muy joven voz la que sacó a todos del trance.

- ¿Puedo acercarme a tu pareja tío? Yo… quiero abrazarla pero si tú no…- Estaba nervioso, no sabía bien qué decir, y su tío era tan grande y poderoso.

- Claro que puedes acercarte a ella.- Sesshoumaru miró a Akemi.- Ambos pueden hacerlo como siempre.

Rin miró a Sesshoumaru extrañada ¿A caso él tenía que darle permiso a la gente que quisiera acercase a ella? Bueno… entendía las costumbres de su raza, no estaba muy al tanto, pero sabía que los demonios eran muy territoriales, pero ¡por Kami¡Eran solo unos niños y encima sus sobrinos!

- No se porque me lo imaginaba mi estimado Sesshoumaru, te felicito por tu unión.- Habló Lord Basho, aunque sabía que su hijo y si no es que hasta su hija se llevaban una buena desilusión.- Te felicito Rin.

- Gracias.- Dijo ella bastante ruborizada mientras terminaba de repartir besos a Yuki y Akemi.

Y el Lord del Oeste sintió una mirada pesada, una fuerza demoníaca que lo escudriñaba. Él, pero que ni se le acercara a Rin porque lo destazaría.

Dayu no despegaba los ojos de Sesshoumaru, lo odiaba, estaba claro que ese maldito youkai se había dado cuenta de sus intenciones con Rin y ahora se la quitaba de esa manera tan súbita.

Y de pronto, una idea, macabra.

- Entonces… yo creo que con esto no habrá más problemas.- Habló Dayu. Sesshoumaru sabía por dónde iba la cosa, maldito hanyou.- No creo que ni la gente del Este ni del Sur se atreva a enfrentarlo Sesshoumaru. Fue una estupenda idea tomar como pareja a una humana justo en este preciso momento. Brillante idea diría yo…

¿Qué, a caso Rin estaba escuchando bien, qué significaba todo eso? Entonces… Sentía dolor en el pecho e instintivamente Rin se llevó una mano a ese lugar y de pronto… una fuerte punzada en su cuello justo en la marca y por inercia buscó los ojos de Sesshoumaru que encontró inmediatamente, observándola.

En sus hermosos ojos marrones se podía leer el dolor, maldito hanyou quería provocarle problemas con Rin ¡pobre tonto! El lazo entre ellos era irrompible, ella estaba marcada, era solo suya.

- No me importó nunca ese estúpido consenso príncipe Dayu, ni me importará jamás. Quizá deba recordarle que Rin, quién ahora es mi pareja, vive conmigo desde que es una pequeña niña y quizá también deba recordarle que diga lo que diga no logrará que se revierta JAMÁS lo que ya está hecho.- Sesshoumaru mostró la mirada más dura que pudo a Dayu y desde luego que comprendió sus palabras. Se refería a ese lazo irrompible.

Los cachorros se quedaron mirando fijamente y con la boca abierta a su tío. Yuki entendía algo, su tío tenía esa expresión que ponía su padre cada vez que otro macho se le acercaba a su madre ¡Príncipe feo del Norte, le caía muy mal!

Rin mantenía la cabeza abajo, sentía nauseas, no podía creerlo, era muy hermoso para ser verdad. Sesshoumaru solo la había tomado para arreglar esos problemas con las demás tierras.

- Rin.- La voz de Kagome la llamaba en un murmullo. Rin la miró, estaba sentada a su lado.- ¿Te sientes bien?

- No.- Rin se puso de pie.- Discúlpenme todos, no me siento bien.- Y se marchó. Sesshoumaru se puso de pie, dispuesto a seguirla, pero antes tenía que decir algo. Esperó a que Rin se retirara lo suficiente del lugar.

- Esa artimaña fue muy baja Dayu, no eres bienvenido más en mi palacio y jamás te atrevas a acercarte a Rin al menos que quieras morir.

- No te tengo miedo Sesshoumaru.- El joven hanyou se puso de pie.

- ¡Basta por favor!- Era Kagome que también estaba de pie y después de ella automáticamente Inuyasha se levantó ¡De pronto todos estaban de pie!- Están asustando a mis cachorros y además, olvidan que la verdaderamente ofendida aquí es Rin.- Le lanzó una mirada de odio a Dayu.

- No quisimos causar problemas Sesshoumaru.- Lord Basho estaba avergonzado.- Te pido disculpas por lo que mi hijo…

- No tengo problemas contigo Basho, ni con la princesa, pero a tu hijo no lo quiero ver más y menos cerca de mi mujer.

Kagome se sorprendió. Ahora no tenía dudas en absoluto, ese demonio terco y necio amaba a Rin y sus palabras lo demostraban claramente.

Ante tantos problemas finalmente los del Norte se fueron en buenos términos, excepto claro, Dayu, quien no dejaba de recibir las advertencias de Sesshoumaru y su total prohibición a acercarse a sus tierras.

Pero lo que más le preocupaba ahora era buscar a Rin y sabía perfectamente en donde estaba.

---------------------

Estaba sobre su futón de casi toda la vida, quería morirse, hubiera preferido el odio de Sesshoumaru a ser tomada solo por conveniencia. Sus lágrimas caían sin cesar y solo pensaba en una cosa; irse de ese lugar por siempre, se sentía más que nunca utilizada y humillada.

Se puso de pie dispuesta a recoger unas cuantas pertenencias e irse lejos de ahí y olvidar todo, incluso a él.

Pero sintió de nuevo ese ardor y ahora sabía que era él. Se frotó esa zona ¡Por Kami que sentía que quemaba!

Un portazo y su figura imponente ante ella.

- ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?

- Me voy.- Dijo sin más y con la voz temblorosa.

- Eso jamás Rin, tú eres mía.

- ¡No soy un objeto!

- No he dicho que seas un objeto, eres una mujer ¡mi mujer!

- Para resolver problemas con otras tierras ¡por eso me tomaste!

- No comencemos a gritar.- Control… control… no dejaría que se fuera jamás ¡Qué ni ella entendía que solo era suya!

- Déjame ir… después de todo tus problemas ya están resueltos ¿no?

- No te irás.- Haciendo uso de su impresionante velocidad se acercó a ella y la tomó por la espalda para seguidamente, oprimirla contra su pecho.

Rin se movía forcejeando, la tenía tomada de la cintura desde atrás y no podía moverse, tampoco es que pudiera soltarse, Sesshoumaru la oprimía con fuerza pero sin lastimarla. Podía sentir su respiración agitada, Sesshoumaru parecía estar peleando contra él mismo.

- Maldición… tú ni si quiera imaginas todo lo que provocas en mí ¿verdad?... estoy harto de todo… de tener que espantarte los pretendientes…- Él había comenzado a hablar y probablemente no pararía.-… siempre… ahora se que siempre te he querido hacer mía…

- Mentiroso…- Rin ya no forcejeaba, era inútil, solo lloraba.

- Te amo tanto Rin, que la sola idea de quedarme sin ti… me asusta… quizá existan pocas cosas que me asusten en este mundo… pero estar sin ti no Rin…

El tiempo parecía haberse detenido y ella se sentía tan ligera, sintió los labios de Sesshoumaru en su cuello, en el lóbulo de su oreja. Sintió las manos de el amor de su vida mover su rostro para poder besarla en los labios.

- Y le ardía la marca y sus ojos… se cerraron.

---------------------

Una suave y corta caricia en la mejilla, una caricia húmeda.

Unos enormes y expresivos ojos dorados y una melena oscura como la noche. Era Akemi.

- ¡Rin despertó!

- Hola princesa…

- No, no, no…- Dijo moviendo su pequeño dedo índice de un lado a otro.- Tú eres la princesa de mi tío…- Le dio otro besito en la mejilla mientras Rin la sostenía de rostro.- Tío estaba molesto ¡hasta Yuki quería matar a ese príncipe molestoso!

Rin abrió los ojos y buscó en la habitación, solo estaban Jaken y Moura, a parte de la hija de Inuyasha.

- ¿Dónde está Sesshoumaru?- Preguntó mientras Akemi se acomodaba en su pecho.

- Muy princesa pero sigue siendo una niña tonta.- Jaken habló pero no reprochándole, se veía preocupado.

- ¡No seas majadero Jaken, Rin ahora es la princesa!- Dijo la anciana muy exaltada.

- Por favor… díganme dónde está Sesshoumaru.- Rin se sentía mareada y con dolor de cabeza.

- Seguro que a estas alturas ya mató a Dayu.- Habló el demonio sapo.

- ¡Jaken basta, deja de preocuparla!- Miró a Rin con ternura.- Mi niña, él salió detrás de ese joven príncipe después de que te desmayaste, pero no te preocupes, Inuyasha fue detrás de él.

Rin se llevó una mano al pecho, no sentía la presencia de Sesshoumaru, no la sentía porque no le quemaba la marca.

---------------------

- No sirve de nada que pierdas el control Sesshoumaru.

- ¡Cállate tú no eres nadie para decirme qué tengo que hacer!

- Matarlo no sería algo por lo que Rin te agradecería.

- Silencio Inuyasha no estoy para estas cosas…- Gruñidos.

- Eres un imbécil.

- ¡Inuyasha lárgate de aquí!

- ¡No!... Maldición… debes entender que no sirve de nada que pierdas el control, se lo que sientes porque con Kagome tuve muchos problemas Sesshoumaru y por mis dudas casi la pierdo, afortunadamente tú has abierto los ojos a tiempo, pero no cometas errores que te hagan perderla…

- No eres más que un…

- Cuando hice a Kagome mi mujer aprendí muchas cosas, y cuando nacieron mis cachorros aún más y entre ellas Sesshoumaru aprendí que de cometer un error ya no solo las pagaría yo, sino también Kagome y mis hijos… ¡Maldición Sesshoumaru, ibas a ir a matar a ese príncipe y con eso podías provocar una guerra, una guerra que pondría en peligro a todos, incluso a Rin!

- Su hermano tenía razón, maldito hanyou… quería matarlo por haberle provocado problemas con su pequeña… su pequeña… su olor…

- ¡Rin ha despertado!- Levitó hasta la habitación. Inuyasha lo siguió corriendo.

---------------------

Kagome estaba alimentando a Rin.

- Kagome no es necesario que hagas esto.

- Aún tienes fiebre, no quiero que Sesshoumaru me mate por no cuidarte bien.- Le sonrió dulcemente.- Esto es obra de la mordida Rin… pero ya te acostumbrarás como yo lo he hecho…. Todo estará bien.

- Moura se paseaba por toda la habitación colocando por aquí y por allá las cosas de Rin.

- Listo, ya está todo aquí.

- Gracias Nana.

La puerta se abrió bruscamente. Era el Lord. Todos salieron en silencio, mejor darles privacidad.

- Me voy Rin… pero vendré a cuidarte después.- Akemi se acercó a ella y le dio un besito de despedida.

- Está bien princesa.

Al fin solos.

- ¿Cómo te sientes?- Sesshoumaru se sentó en el futón no muy lejos de ella.

- Bien, pero estaba preocupada… por ti…

- Rin…

- Sesshoumaru…- Sesshoumaru la tomó de los brazos y la acercó a él para abrazarla.

- Lo siento… perdóname, me fui sin pensar… quería matarlo…

- No hablemos de eso… solo quédate aquí conmigo.

- Rin estás muy caliente.- Tocó su frente y no pudo evitar mirar su marca, estaba bastante roja.

- Me arde un poco…- Se tocó el lugar.

- Creo no fui lo suficientemente delicado al momento de marcarte, te mordí muchas veces anoche, y yo… no debo olvidar que eres humana…- Rin se separó de él pero Sesshoumaru volvió a acercarla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos tomando su rostro con las manos.- Mírame y escúchame Rin… yo te amo, te amo tanto que por culpa de tener todo esto guardado casi pierdo el control… pero entiéndeme, yo no te considero débil, ni te odie ni te odiaría jamás por ser humana, todo eso y muchas cosas cambiaron desde que llegaste a mi vida, pero… seamos realistas, yo quiero cuidarte, protegerte, porque es mucho más fácil que te hieran y más si eres mujer…

- ¡Yo soy fuerte!

- Aún así yo jamás dejaré de cuidarte mi pequeña…- Y la besó lentamente acariciando su cuello y hombros mientras Rin lo rodeaba por el cuello.

Se besaron por largo rato hasta que se quedaron sin aire.

Y lo que siguió no se lo esperaba.

- La primera vez que te robé un beso fue cuando tenías solo trece años y estábamos durmiendo juntos.

Rin abrió sus enormes ojos y se ruborizó hasta la punta del cabello.

- ¿Qué estás diciendo?

- Probablemente a partir de ahí comenzaste a enloquecerme pequeña… cuando te comenzaste a hacer mujer me di cuenta que eras la más hermosa de todas y siempre, siempre que alguna hembra se me insinuaba yo solo la comparaba contigo y solo quería regresar de donde estuviera para verte.

- Eres un sucio pervertido.

- Sí, pero fue inevitable… por eso cuando me di cuenta que ese… infeliz comenzaba a cortejarte me llené de ira y solo quería saber si lo amabas para matarlo.- Rin sonrió y Sesshoumaru la tendió en el futón para acurrucarse sobre ella.

- Te amo Sesshoumaru, te he amado desde hace mucho. No se cómo ni cuándo pasó exactamente, solo se que cuando lo supe no podría dejar de amarte y eso me asustaba.

- Ya nada de eso importa, tú eres mía y de nadie más.- Sesshoumaru le abrió la yukata a Rin y volvió a acurrucarse en su pecho.- Así estoy mejor.

- Te amo Sesshoumaru…

- Y yo a ti mi pequeña… te amo, pero ahora duerme porque aún estás muy caliente.

Restregó su nariz en el escote de Rin como si fuera un cachorrito mientras Rin acariciaba su hermosa cabellera casi blanca. La cabeza le dolía un poco, pero estaba tan feliz… tan feliz…

La refrescante brisa nocturna, el protector cuerpo sobre el suyo la acunaron y pronto se quedó dormida.

* * *

Gomen!!! cuánto lo siento!!! no he tenido mucho tiempo, mis estudios demanda mucho de tan preciado elemento, y aunque me encanta lo que hago, créanme que no dormir tres días seguidos arruinó todos mis planes... lo siento... ahora me di un tiempito para publicar... ay... es que estoy en exámenes finales, terminan el miércoles y como mañana mi examen es a las 11am, pues aproveché... por aquí son las 11:41pm... en fin... aún tengo que seguir leyendo mis separatas y cuaderno para el dichoso examen de mañana así que no puedo agradecerles a cada una de las lectoras como me gustaría... afortunadamente en las vacaciones estaré más disponible, aunque temo que el fin de este fic se acerca... claro que tengo en mente otros...

Para las que pedían lemon, ahí está, espero no me haya quedado mal...

Quiero decirles lo muy agradecida que estoy con cada una de las lectoras que me han acompañado a lo largo del fic y de las nuevas que han ido apareciendo a lo largo de los capítulos, gracias por sus hermosos riviews, cuando vi la cantidad que tenía no podía creerlo, son maravillosas y en serio me llena de satisfacción que les guste el fic! gracias en serio y espero sigan apoyándome... aunque sea una tardona buaaa

Ya no la hago más larga porque me esperan muchos papeles en mi escritorio... nooooo!!!

Prometo regresar pronto! suerte a todas y muchos besos desde Perú! Sayonara!


	7. Perdón

Gomen ne!! Vaya... siempre tengo que pedir perdón... buaaa... mejor ya las dejos con el nuevo Cap!

**Nota:** INUYASHA y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para entretenimiento de los fans, para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

**Capítulo VII**

**Perdón**

Los días habían pasado tan rápido que casi ya no recordaba el punto exacto en el que la marca que Sesshoumaru le dejara en su primera noche de amor había comenzado a molestar tanto. No es que sintiera un dolor insoportable, pero era una molestia constante, y aunque las fiebres habían desaparecido, seguía sintiendo cierto escozor en la marca. "Es cosa de acostumbrarse" había dicho Kagome, pero ella no sabía hasta cuando se le terminaría de hacer costumbre, sin embargo, había preferido callar, después de todo no era nada de importancia, algunas veces ardía más de lo normal, pero se sentía bien.

Lo que sí era de vital importancia en esos momentos era la repentina distancia que Sesshoumaru había comenzado a tomar hacía unos días… ¿Por qué? Esa era la pregunta que no cesaba de circular una y otra vez por las neuronas que trataban de encontrar alguna respuesta razonable…

- Sesshoumaru…- Esa palabra se le escapó de los labios con tanto amor y también preocupación. Sesshoumaru no había dejado de viajar constantemente desde hacía una semana exactamente y ya no la llevaba a ella… mejor hubiera preferido seguir siendo su protegida si es que hubiera sabido que eso comenzaría a suceder, al menos así se sentía más cerca de él que en esos momentos.

Había estado tan cariñoso, dulce, amoroso y meloso que casi no dejaban de retozar en su futón, sin duda sus primeros meses juntos habían sido maravillosos, aunque esa marca le siguiera molestando y más si Sesshoumaru no dejaba de morderla cada vez que hacían el amor, pero es que se sentía tan suya y ahora él se alejaba como si nada… y… ¿Y si se había arrepentido de tomarla, y estaba ahora mismo buscando alguna hembra youkai?

Una silenciosa lágrima cayó por su mejilla mientras seguía tirada en el futón que hace mucho no compartía con Sesshoumaru.

----------------------

- Maldición…- Inuyasha solo podía escuchar como afuera estaba su esposa vomitando todo lo poco que había comido. Tenía cuatro meses de gestación y seguía con esos malestares que no recordaba que duraran tanto en el organismo de Kagome, se sentía preocupado, no quería que nada malo le sucediera al cachorro ni a su mujer… a su Kagome…

- Kami… creo que ya no debería comer si es que al final lo voy a devolver todo…- Dijo tratando de bromear para eliminar aunque sea un poco la tensión que se comenzaba a gestar en su marido.

- Nunca te habían durado tanto tiempo esos malestares…- Dijo más para sí que para Kagome, aunque ella pudo escuchar perfectamente sus palabras.

- Inuyasha…- Le habló dulcemente mientras se echaba a su lado.

- Quizá estarías mejor en tu época…

Recordaba perfectamente el día en que ella había decidido quedarse junto a él… "no me importa que seas un hanyou, youkai o un monstruo… yo te amo y necesito estar a tu lado y si es aquí en el único lugar en el que podremos estar en paz, aquí nos quedaremos". Ellos habían tratado de vivir en la época de Kagome, pero había sido imposible, siempre existía el peligro de que Inuyasha fuera descubierto al igual que sus hermosos cachorros. Así que ella había decidido quedarse con él, ahí, en el Sengoku, aunque sabía que tenía incomodidades que seguramente no tendría en su época, ella se sacrificaba siempre… ella… a veces se preguntaba si todo eso era justo…

- ¿No quieres ir a tu época a visitar a tu madre y los demás?- Quizá con ese pretexto podrían viajar a su mundo y así poder ir a visitar a esos médicos para que la curasen de una forma más rápida.

- Inuyasha no debes preocuparte…- Inuyasha mantenía la cabeza gacha, pero ella lo tomó por las mejillas e hizo que la mirara.- Mi amor… no pienses ninguna tontería… yo estoy bien…

- Ya no eres tan joven como…- Ni terminó de decir lo planeado cuando una mano lo tomó por las orejas.

- ¡Yo no estoy vieja! Además…- Trató de calmarse pues Inuyasha no dejaba de retorcerse mientras ella tiraba muy fuerte de sus orejas.- Inuyasha yo soy tu mujer… a caso no te das cuenta que…- Ahora fue él quien sorpresivamente la pegó contra su cuerpo amorosamente.

- Yo se que desde que te hice mía eres más fuerte y resistente… se que envejeces menos rápido que los demás de tu raza porque un hanyou te ha tomado… pero yo soy solo un hanyou y tú jamás dejarás de ser humana, entiende… si te pierdo…- Y la voz se le quebró. Siempre mostrándose tan fuerte y ahora se veía entre sus brazos tan indefenso. Inuyasha recostó a Kagome sobre el futón y descansó su cabeza suavemente en su vientre.

- Nada me pasará Inuyasha… si deseas para que estés más tranquilo iré a mi tiempo y me haré unos análisis con algún buen médico, muy cuidadoso, para que no se den cuenta de que cargo con un cachorrito ¿de acuerdo?- Inuyasha frotó su nariz en el vientre levemente abultado de Kagome y aspiró su aroma.

- Puedo oler a nuestro cachorro… él está bien pero… ¿Porqué no has dejado de sentirte tan mal y mareada?

- Tranquilo Inuyasha… todo estará bien…

¡Cuánto miedo sentía! Él… nunca pensó sentir miedo… pero no… él tenía que ser fuerte por su familia… todo saldría bien y ese cachorro pronto estaría entre ellos.

----------------------

- Gracias Rin… en serio me encanta estar cerca de ti…- Yuki se abrazó a ella con tanto cariño que a ella le dio un vuelco el corazón.

- No es nada pequeño…- Le dio un tierno y tibio beso en la frente.

La observaba desde lejos, se sentía miserable por la distancia que estaba tomando, pero ciertamente, no sabía cómo explicarle todo lo que ahora sentía… todo por esa humana que hacía que actuara de forma extraña y poco razonable… no podía creerlo… incluso sentía celos de sus propios sobrinos, velos jugar y abrazarla de esa forma lo llenaba de furia y todo porque… ¡ARGRRRRR!

Era increíble cuánto había podido cambiarlo su mujer, nunca antes pudo contemplar la idea de tener a su detestable hermano tan cerca de él, y ahora, resulta que viven en el mismo castillo, y con toda su ruidosa familia.

Después de muchos mimos y ruegos, Rin convenció a Sesshoumaru de dejar que Inuyasha y su familia ocuparan el ala Sur del palacio. Ella estaba feliz, todos felices, incluso los criados que se sentían emocionados de tener a los dos hijos de su antiguo amo, todos parecían felices, menos él, pues ahora tenía que compartir a Rin con demasiados.

Y de pronto, Sesshoumaru se percató de que Yuki le decía algo que a Rin la alteraba un poco, sin embargo no puso mucha atención por estar sumido en sus pensamientos… hasta comenzaba a perder la concentración… ¿QUÉ DIABLOS ERA CAPAZ DE HACERLE ESA MUJER?

Vio que Rin inesperadamente caminaba hacia el lugar en dónde estaba oculto luego de que Yuki saliera. Sin embargo desvió su camino ante el llamado de Kagome.

----------------------

- ¿Cómo estás?

- No lo se Kagome…- Por fin había aprendido a llamarla por su nombre.- Hace un momento sentí como si estuviera aquí…- Instintivamente se tocó la marca.- ¿Soy su esposa no? No se que soy ya… me siento abrumada por todo… y solo pienso lo peor…

- Yo se que esto debe tener una explicación…- Decía Kagome con tono preocupado, creía saber qué era lo que le pasaba a Sesshoumaru.

- Yo creo que sí… pero cómo pedírsela si nunca está aquí… y cuando está por alguna extraña razón no logro verlo…- Las lágrimas fueron más fuertes que ella y aunque trató, simplemente cayeron.

- Rin… debes ser fuerte…

- No se si pueda seguir así… he pensado mucho en irme y así…

- ¡NO!- Se sobresaltó un poco pero trató de reponerse rápidamente.- No Rin… antes de todo lo que quieras hacer… debes hablar con él…

- Yo creo que se ha dado cuenta que como humana yo…

- No, no, no, no…- Una vez más la interrumpió.- No hables así, yo también soy humana.

- Pero el señor Inuyasha es diferente y…

- No te imaginas cuánto pueden llegar a parecerse a veces… Rin…- Tomó su rostro por el mentón.- Escúchame, pase lo que pase… tú debes hablar con él… ármate de valor y enfréntalo… búscalo..- Kagome sintió una molestia en su pequeño vientre.

- Kagome yo siento tanto agobiarte…

Ya no pudieron hablar más, Kagome comenzó a devolver todo lo que había comido, una vez más.

----------------------

Más días pasaban y Rin seguía sin tener noticias de Sesshoumaru.

- Nana… he decidió que lo mejor será marcharme…- La nana estaba cepillando el cabello oscuro de Rin, pero en cuanto escuchó la voz compungida de su niña no pudo evitar que la peinilla se le cayera al suelo y emitir un leve grito.

- No mi niña… por favor… no pienses así…

- No se nada de él… nada… no soy nadie aquí… quiero irme Nana… no puedo más con esto…- Rin se llevó las manos al rostro y comenzó a llorar de forma desconsolada, para ella todo estaba claro y la única solución que hallaba, era irse muy lejos de ahí y olvidarlo todo, incluso a él.

Tras la puerta de las habitaciones de los señores, una pequeña figura verde había escuchado toda la conversación de las mujeres y él tenía que informar a su Amo bonito inmediatamente.

----------------------

Se lo había pedido casi llorando y ella se había quedado, su Nana había llorado tanto como ella de solo pensar que se marcharía y había tenido que prometer que se calmaría y que trataría de hablar con Sesshoumaru.

Una gruesa pero tan dulce voz.

- Ya no pienses en eso…- Shippo limpió las lágrimas que aún caían de los bellos ojos de su amiga.

- Kami… es que cualquiera pensaría eso… él ya se dio cuenta que es mejor estar con una youkai a una humana inútil como yo…

Y de pronto la voz gruesa ya no sonaba tan dulce.

- Estoy cansado Rin…- No levantaba la voz, pero ésta, era muy firme.- Harto de escucharte hablar de esa manera, de menospreciarte cuando vales tanto… yo estoy seguro de que hay una explicación para esto.

- ¡Todos me dicen eso! Pero yo no he encontrado la oportunidad ni de acercarme a él…

Shippo quería gritar a los cuatro vientos, pero no podría ni debía, al menos no ahora, solo se encargaría de hacer que Rin dejara de pensar en tantas tonterías.

----------------------

- Te sientes bien en la casa…

- Tú la extrañas ¿verdad?

- Sí…- Afirmó Inuyasha con sinceridad.- Pero no puedo negar que aquí Kagome tiene mayores comodidades.

- Tienes razón… yo no dejo de extrañar a los cachorros y aunque me parece extraña la casa sin ruido, supongo que puedo sobrevivir… aunque… extraño que entrenemos…- Un leve tono rojizo se posó en la nariz del kitsune.

- Ya no hay más que enseñarte…eres muy fuerte… desde muy pequeño te enfrentaste a situaciones difíciles… eso fue lo único bueno de estar detrás de Naraku tanto tiempo.- Habló Inuyasha irónicamente.

- Jajaja… sí tienes mucha razón….

Alguien tocaba a la puerta. Fue Inuyasha quién la abrió.

- Señor…- Hatsue se detuvo un momento, pues no pudo evitar mirar al kitsune de hermosos ojos verdes sin mencionar con que los ojos verdes no se despegaban de ella.- Aquí le traigo su ropa limpia.- Habló mientras depositaba el montón de ropa que traía en una silla del lugar.- ¿Necesita algo más príncipe?

- No nada más, gracias… y no me llames príncipe… prefiero señor…

Hatsue se sorprendió un poco, pues era así como debía llamar a los hijos de su antiguo amo, sin embargo prefirió solo asentir con un leve gesto de la cabeza y dar una última mirada al kitsune que parecía no haber dejado de observarla en todo el tiempo que estuvo allí.

----------------------

Rin caminaba prácticamente a zancadas, esta vez no se le escaparía, hablaría con él aunque sea a la fuerza. Estaba allí, en su despacho y… la voz de una mujer se escuchó… no… de una mujer no… una youkai…

- Será mejor que seas sincero con ella… no hagas más largo esto por favor…- La voz de esa youkai.

Sesshoumaru estaba a punto de enloquecer, después de lo que le había dicho Jaken se sentía…

Ese olor… su olor…

Pero Rin ya no estaba cerca, había corrido lo más que pudo luego de escuchar aquello. Ya no se podía tapar el sol con un dedo, ahora, solo tenía que irse del castillo, lo más rápido que podía ¡Kami, cómo dolía la verdad, su triste realidad…¡

Sesshoumaru salió disparado de su despacho, directo hacia su habitación, pero… ya no estaba… abrió los roperos y tampoco estaba alguna de sus prendas de vestir… ¡MALDICIÓN, QUÉ TAN RÁPIDA PODÍA SER ESA CHIQUILLA!

Lo suficientemente lista como aplicar todo lo aprendido durante tantos años conviviendo con youkais y llevarse a Ah-Un en su huída.

----------------------

Kagome iba detrás de Yuki quién parecía haber aumentado su velocidad en los últimos días.

- ¡Yuki detente!

Muy tarde, de una sola patada, sí ¡una patada! Había abierto la puerta del despacho de su odiado tío.

- ¡Todo esto es tu culpa!- Lo miró con rabia, con la misma mirada ambarina y expresiva de su padre.

- ¡Cómo te atreves chiquillo!- No lo dejaban en paz, estaba pensando en qué hacer, en si sería bueno perseguir a Rin o no, al menos para darle una explicación… se sentía inútil ¡ÉL, UN MALDITO INÚTIL!

- ¡Ella se fue por tu causa… lloraba todos los días!- Yuki tenía los ojos a punto de volverse rojos.- ¡TE VOY A MATAR!

Estaba a punto de lanzarse sobre su tío y Kagome a punto de ver morir a su pequeño, cuando una figura apareció de la nada.

Un leve golpe en la nuca y Yuki se hallaba tira en el suelo.

- Mi bebé…- Kagome se arrodilló junto a él y lo meció como si se tratara de un recién nacido.

- Tranquila Kagome… era la única forma de hacer que se calmara… - Lo tomó en brazos, lanzó a Sesshoumaru una mirada de odio y lo sacó del lugar.

¿Cómo es que todo había llegado hasta ese punto?

Inuyasha se marchó con su familia lanzándole a su hermano una mirada lo suficientemente clara como para no pronunciar palabra.

Sesshoumaru se aplastó más en su cómodo asiento.

- Rin… yo…

Ni si quiera podía decirlo, era una maldito miserable.

----------------------

Es increíble cómo es que los seres de este planeta se pueden llegar a confundir tanto con sus sentimientos y pensamientos. Somos esclavos de nosotros mismos, de nuestras emociones… tratamos de protegernos y de proteger a los que amamos y sin querer terminamos lastimándolos… ¿Quiénes somos para decir que será lo bueno para el otro, por mucho que lo amemos? Decisiones… las tomamos nosotros… cada uno ¿Qué nos hace creer que tenemos la verdad y razón absoluta?

Cada día era peor, cada día la mirada de sus sobrinos era peor, la de Moura… hasta la de Jaken que siempre lo miraba con respeto… pero ahora era un pobre y triste demonio… sin sentido… y todo porque él creía que todo aquello era lo mejor… ¿Cuántos meses habían pasado? Casi dos… ¿Dos? Parecían siglos enteros de soledad…

- No puedo más… aunque te lastime… yo te necesito…

Palabras al aire de alguien que quizá se daba cuenta de su error… pero a veces es demasiado tarde… ¿es tarde en realidad?

----------------------

En un principio pensó ir con Shippo, pero debido a que él vive en la antigua casa de Inuyasha y su familia pues… sería muy fácil encontrarla, aunque, ahora que se ponía a pensar, él con su olfato y poder ya la hubiera encontrado, aunque sabía que estaba lejos… quizá ni si quiera la estaba buscando.

- Mejor así…- Suspiró.

- ¿Te sientes bien?- La voz amable de Hideki.

- Sí… solo algo cansada.

- Es normal, hoy hemos recogido muchas llevas medicinales… qué bueno contar con tu ayuda…- El humilde médico de la aldea había dado con Rin de casualidad y aunque ésta se comportaba amable y agradable no había podido sacarle nada de su pasado o familia.

Sin embargo la marca de su cuello decía mucho y Hideki solo atinaba a pensar que era una de las tantas hermosas mujeres que eran marcadas y abandonadas luego por youkais de sangre muy fría, él no los odiaba, sabía que como toda criatura en el mundo, malos y buenos habían… pero sin duda uno muy malo le había tocado a esa bella y pobre muchachita. Y además esa bestia que venía con ella… le daba algo de temor pero ella lo trataba como una mascota.

- Prepararé algo de comer.- Habló Hideki con aquel tono de voz tan pacífico.

- Lo ayudaré.

- Por favor Rin… trátame de tú… me haces sentir muy viejo.- Dijo en tono amistoso.

Rin lo observó un largo rato, ciertamente no era viejo, más bien, bastante joven y con una mirada muy tranquilizadora, los ojos y cabellos oscuros hacían un bello contraste con la piel pálida del hombre.

- Está bien… te ayudo.- Habló y sonrió dulcemente. Hideki no puedo evitar preguntarse quién habría podido lastimar a tan hermosa y angelical criatura.

----------------------

Tenía miedo… él tenía miedo… jamás pensó temer y menos por un asunto cómo ese… el amor vuelve torpe al hombre… débil… no… nos vuelve fuerte… eso le había dicho su padre alguna vez… su padre que murió por amor… ¡pero él no! Haría lo que pudiera, le explicaría, la encontraría.

----------------------

- Me agrada que hayas venido a verme…- La youkai de ojos violetas no dejaba de perderse en la mirada esmeralda.

- A mí también…- Dijo tímidamente el kitsune mientras Hatsue le lanzaba una tierna mirada.

- ¿Irás a ver al príncipe Sesshoumaru verdad?- Un leve tono de preocupación se sintió en sus palabras.

- Sí, él me mandó a llamar… pero antes me fue inevitable pasar a verte…- La youkai se ruborizó… aunque no tanto como Shippo.- Nos veremos pronto…- Dudó, pero antes de marcharse depositó un corto y suave beso en los labios de la youkai.

----------------------

Es una mujer inteligente… y no se pasó por mi casa en ningún momento, supongo… que creyó que la encontrarías demasiado pronto.- Habló tan firme como siempre.

- Necesito encontrarla…

- Te mereces esto y más…- Habló Shippo ahora con un tono de voz más elevado.- No creerás que te estoy mintiendo, no tengo su olor en mi y eso debería bastarte… ¿Sabes cuánto tiempo estuvo pensando que tú estabas buscando una pareja youkai?... la dejaste y Sesshoumaru, probablemente, no te la merezcas.

- ¡Eres un insolente!

- ¡No lo soy!- Sus puños se cerraron, debía calmarse.- Pereces un debilucho huyendo de ella de esa manera cuando podría estar corriendo peligro justo ahora… ella no sabe lo que sucede… su vida corre peligro… ¿Dónde diablos se ha ido el poderoso Lord de las Tierras del Oeste?- Habló con ironía, y Sesshoumaru no abría la boca.- Lo que sientes por ella es tan fuerte que no sabes qué hacer, pero eres tan imbécil que prefieres alejarla.

Y pasó.

Un látigo de luz salió de las uñas del taiyoukai directo a Shippo.

----------------------

Inuyasha movió sus orejitas instintivamente y corrió lo más rápido que podía dejando a una Kagome más que preocupada.

----------------------

Lo que vio lo dejó paralizado unos segundos, todo el despacho de Sesshoumaru estaba destruido, Shippo y el Lord sangrando, mirándose con furia, sabía que Shippo estaba por caer y Sesshoumaru parecía no tener más que unos leves rasguños.

- ¡Basta! LO MATARÁS INFELIZ…-Gritó Inuyasha a todo pulmón con el fin de que ambos le pusieran atención.

Ambos demonios lo miraron. Sesshoumaru estaba furioso, sin embargo su aura demoníaca estaba controlada.

Inuyasha avanzó hacia Shippo y con expresión de padre preocupado lo miró fijamente, escudriñando, oliendo, y no… no estaba tan maltrecho como pensó.

- Vete.- Le dijo al kitsune.

- Pero…

- ¡Vete!

Inuyasha era demasiada autoridad para él, así que antes de marcharse le dio una última mirada de rencor a Sesshoumaru, esperaba que con todo eso, entendiera.

El kitsune se fue dejando a ambos príncipes frente a frente.

- Siempre te admiré por tu gran fortaleza...- Habló Inuyasha para sorpresa de Sesshoumaru.- Mi madre siempre me hablaba de ti y de lo mucho que te parecías a mi padre…. Pero no veo el parecido en absoluto… todos o al menos la mayoría sabemos que Rin está corriendo peligro, si un humano o peor aún, un youkai malvado la encuentra… lo más probable es que ahora esté muerta y todo será por tu culpa… le causarás un dolor muy grande a todos… a Kagome, a mis cachorros, a Moura, a Shippo… a mí… a todos…- Sesshoumaru tenía clavadas las pupilas doradas en las de su hermano.- Si vas a abandonarla al menos deberías explicarle muchas cosas….

- Yo no quiero eso…

- Entonces ¿qué estás haciendo?

- Protegiéndola…

- Eres un estúpido si crees que lejos de ti ella estará bien ¿A caso no has aprendido?

- Tú mujer es una humana pero tú no eres un demonio completo, además ella es una sacerdotisa… Rin es solo…

- Rin es la persona que más te ama en este mundo y la persona a la que probablemente le has hecho más daño…

- ¿Tú sabes dónde está?

- No te comportes como un debilucho… eres lo suficientemente capaz de encontrarla así tengas que irte hasta el fin del mundo… yo no se donde está…

Sesshoumaru bajó la mirada, se estaba comportando como un cachorro. Miró sus uñas bañadas de sangre… ese kitsune en verdad quería a Rin pero él al amaba, con toda su alma, y si tenía que buscar hasta debajo de las piedras, lo haría.

Miró a Inuyasha.

- Tu mujer no está bien, y ella no es tan joven como Rin…

- Sabía que de eso se trataba, pero pensé que serías mucho más inteligente… te aseguro que Rin es más fuerte de lo que tú crees…

Inuyasha también miró las garras de Sesshoumaru.

- Shippo también es más fuerte de lo que piensas… ahora será mejor que te largues cuánto antes…

Inuyasha se fue y Sesshoumaru tenía que actuar inmediatamente.

----------------------

Inuyasha llegó a su parte del castillo, y tal como lo imaginó, en la antesala, estaba Kagome curando a Shippo.

Kagome sintió a su marido llegar, lo miró y las lágrimas cayeron. Se arrojó a sus brazos e Inuyasha la recibió con amor.

- ¿Cómo me haces esto y me dejas así?... Mira a Shippo…- Habló señalando al kitsune con preocupación.

- Todo está bien mujer… todo estará bien…- Decía mientras Kagome se hundía aún más en su pecho y lloraba con mayor intensidad.

----------------------

- ¿Por qué no vienes a dormir a mi cabaña?- Ofreció amablemente Hideki.

- Oh no… está bien… no hace frío y estoy acostumbrada a dormir a la intemperie… además Ah-Un me cuida siempre.- Mencionó acariciando al gigantesco animal que emitía sonidos guturales mientras Rin posaba su pequeña mano por la enorme cabeza.

Hideki se adentró en la cabaña, derrotado una vez más, sin poder convencer en todo ese tiempo que Rin durmiera mucho más cómoda en su cabaña.

----------------------

- Tío no regresa…- Habló Akemi con la voz triste que desde hace mucho tenía… extrañaba a su tío, pero más a Rin.

- ¡Ese cretino aún no la encuentra!- Dijo Yuki con odio.

- No hables así de tu tío Yuki.- Dijo Kagome en tono severo.

- Solo alguien muy estúpido aleja de su lado a la mujer que ama.- Kagome se sorprendió por esas palabras.

- Yuki…- Kagome se agachó hasta ponerse a su altura.- A veces… tratamos de proteger a la persona que amamos, incluso de nosotros mismos y sin querer la lastimamos.

- Yo jamás me hubiera alejado de la mujer que amase… nunca mami…- Dijo Yuki al borde de las lágrimas hundiendo su rostro en el vientre de su madre. En su cabeza se comenzaba a gestar la posibilidad de que su querida y adorada Rin estuviera muerta.

----------------------

- ¡No es justo, yo debí ir con el Amo bonito!- replicaba Jaken. Sesshoumaru se había marchado sin él, sin nadie.

- Esto es algo que el príncipe tiene que hacer solo.- Habló Moura en tono tranquilo.

- ¡Pero yo quería ayudar a encontrara a esa niña insolente!

- No la llames así…- Moura le habló, pero no con el mismo tono con el que siempre lo regañaba cada vez que le daba un calificativo a Rin tan peculiar como ese.

- Moura… ¿Tú crees que…?- No pudo terminar, incluso a él se le hacía un dudo en la garganta de tan solo pensar que esa pequeña niña ya no regresaría.

- Yo solo quiero que mi pequeña esté aquí…- Habló con la voz entrecortada… todos estaban triste… todos extrañaban a la pequeña Rin.

----------------------

¿Cuántos días habían pasado? Ya no se detenía a pensar en eso, casi no había descansado y viajaba solo, pero eso no era problema para él, él era el gran Lord de las Tierras del Oeste… vaya nombrecito… pero aún no podía dar con su humana… su humana…

Caminaba en medio de un vasto bosque… utilizando solo su olfato, tenía que dar con ella como fuera, tenía que hacerla volver o terminaría por volverse loco… todos tenía razón, era un completo imbécil.

----------------------

Otra noche más… y cada vez se sentía peor… le había preguntado a Hideki pero él solo decía que necesitaba más tiempo para saber qué pasaba, aún así no había querido dormir en la cabaña del hombre, prefería dormir con Ah-Un afuera… mirar las estrellas, pensar en el ser que amaba…. que no parecía querer apartarse de su mente.

- Sesshoumaru…- Una vez más su nombre brotó de sus labios y lágrimas comenzaron a caer de sus avellanados ojos.

Y nuevamente esos malestares y el ardor de la marca que le recordaba día a día quién era el hombre que amaba. Se puso de pie haciendo que Ah-Un se moviera inquieto, pero con unas palabas logró que la bestia se relajara mientras ella daba un paseo corto para que se le pasara el malestar… el ardor era muy fuerte… hasta podía creer que…

No podía ser…

Frente a ella estaba él…

Sesshoumaru avanzó a ella lentamente pero ella retrocedía.

- Por favor… no me toques…- Rin suplicó. Lágrimas caían, no podía evitarlo, amaba a ese hombre y estaba feliz de verlo, pero también le dolía.

- No Rin… yo te necesito…

- Cállate… no tienes que montar este espectáculo… yo se que tienes una nueva compañera…- Sesshoumaru se sorprendió y dejó de caminar, Rin también.

- Te equivocas…

- ¡No mientas!...- Se tranquilizó, no quería alarmar a Hideki.- Yo los escuché hablar a ti y a ella el día que me fui.

- Rin… déjame hablar no es lo que piensas… y ni si quiera era una youkai… era una hanyou…

- ¡Oh vaya, qué lástima!- Habló Rin irónicamente.

- No entiendes…- trataba de controlarse y no arrojársele encima, ella estaba celosa y él la había extrañado ¡Cómo pudo ser tan idiota de alejarla de su lado si la adoraba!- Una hanyou sabe mucho de humanos y yo tenía miedo… ¿a caso crees que no se lo mucho que te molesta esa marca?

- Mentira…- A Rin se le hizo un nudo en la garganta.

- No conozco a más humanos que la mujer de Inuyasha y en vista de su malestar decidí buscar a alguien que me ayudara y esa hanyou lo estuvo haciendo pero aún así tenía miedo… soy un maldito cobarde.- Dijo apretando los dientes.

- Yo me sentía tan mal y tú me dejaste sola…- Dijo y ya no pudo más, cayó de rodillas al suelo. Sesshoumaru se acercó a ella e intentó tocarla pero Rin lo abofeteó

- Tienes derecho a golpearme… hazlo cuanto quieras…

- No sabes lo que he sufrido y pasado desde el primer día en que te amé… yo no merezco estar así… no soy un ser malvado… yo quiero ser feliz y estando contigo yo…

- No… no me digas que no has sido feliz conmigo… no lo digas pequeña….- Sesshoumaru tenía la mirada de un cachorrito abandonado… era la primera vez que lo veía de esa forma… tan transparente…Tímidamente intentó acercarse más a Rin con el temor de ser golpeado nuevamente… pero no le importó… y pudo atrapar sus labios.

Se sentía sediento… y solo ella podía calmar su sed, la besó con desesperación y Rin comenzó a responder tímidamente, como si fuera el primer beso que le daba Sesshoumaru, la rodeo con ambos brazos y la pegó más a su cuerpo. Rin colocó sus brazos alrededor de su cuello.

- Tenía miedo de lastimarte… y de igual forma lo hice…- Habló Sesshoumaru rompiendo el beso, con la frente colocada sobre la de ella.- Te amo Rin y tenía miedo porque cada vez que te hacía mía me comportaba como una bestia y no dejaba de…

- Shh…- Rin posó un dedo en los labios de Sesshoumaru.- Yo en tus brazos me sentía llena de felicidad… jamás me sentía mal haciendo el amor contigo… me sentía plena… amada…

- Rin tienes que volver… me estoy volviendo loco…

- Sesshoumaru…

- Vuelve, no me digas que no… ese lugar es tu hogar y yo soy tu esposo…estamos unidos…- Sesshoumaru subió una mano hasta el cuello de Rin y lo acarició, tocó con suavidad uno de sus senos haciendo estremecer el cuerpo de Rin y finalmente, su mano descansó en el vientre aún plano de Rin.- Mi pequeña hermosa… vuelve… tendremos un cachorro…

Rin lo miró y no pudo evitar que lágrimas cayeran ¿había escuchado bien? Sesshoumaru comenzó a frotar su nariz en el cuello de Rin causándole escalofríos a la humana.

- ¿Cómo lo sabes?- Preguntó Rin sin dejar de llorar.

- Hace mucho lo se… debes tener poco más de dos meses… tu olor comenzó a cambiar y creo que el miedo de herirte era peor… fui tan estúpido… sin embargo no te obligaré.

- Sesshoumaru…

- Solo si deseas…-Se separó de ella.- Solo si deseas, vuelve conmigo.

Ambos se miraban fijamente. Rin sabía que Sesshoumaru había cometido un grave error, pero ahora tenía a ese pequeño en sus entrañas y lo amaba tanto como al padre, y ella necesitaba de él… tanto…

Rin se acarició el vientre y lo miró cariñosamente.

- Solo si prometes no volver a dejarme… no lastimarme…- Más lágrimas.

- Jamás… yo te necesito… soy un completo idiota sin ti…. Por favor vuelve…

Abrió los brazos y Rin se refugió en ellos y lo besó por todo el rostro.

- Te amo… no me dejes más…- Pidió Rin en medio de lágrimas, mientras se hundía en el pecho de Sesshoumaru.

- Te amo pequeña…. Y jamás volveré a cometer una cosa así…ahora… regresemos a casa…

Antes, Rin tenía que agradecer a Hideki. Le pidió a un muy celoso Sesshoumaru que la esperara al lado de Ah-Un que no hizo más que rugir de felicidad al ver a Sesshoumaru.

Tuvo que despertar al amable doctor de la aldea. Él simplemente sonrió ante tal confesión y felicitó a Rin, después de todo, el youkai que le había tocado a Rin no era malo.

* * *

Piedad para mí!!! Pero créanme que he estado igual que ustedes... casi muriendo sin poder seguir con la historia, pero, a mi madre se le dio la locura de remodelar la casa para que "esté linda para las fiestas", lo cual fue un escándalo porque mi casa estaba llena de personas que no conocía todo el santo día... los pintores desconectaban todo para poder trabajar y ya se imaginarán, así que hace poco que pude seguir con al historia... quería que fuera más larga pero al final creo que está bien ahí... como estoy de vacaciones trataré de regresar pronto, claro que ahora también tarbajaré más en mi blog, pues ahí escribo poemas y también en mi otro fic que he dejado algo abandonado, así que ténganme un poquito de paciencia, por que me voy de viaje a Piura (la ciudad donde nací) el 26 de este mes y regreso el 5 de Enero... espero que me sigan apoyando y mil gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews... no saben los vuelcos que me da el corazón cuando los leo... en serio muchas gracias por el apoyo... no puedo creer que tenga tantos reviews!!! Y.Y (CaritoAC llora) 

A las que me desearon que saliera bien en mis exámenes de la universidad...salí muy bien en todo! fiuuuuuuu

Muchas gracias a: **aiora-chan, karina, olga aurora, Carmenklis, Atori-chan, Grillito, Noelia, haruno soraya, kaoru-uchiha, hinaru, sonia sandria,whitest angel, Lady Yukiiko, dosu, HawkAngel, okashira janet, marbe, lois, LIA SAMA, gokiome y olga (que me parece es la misma olga aurora)** A todas que les guste mucho este capítulo y las que vengan... también espero que les guste mucho!

Felis Navidad y Año Nuevo a todas!

Muchas gracias y nos leemos pronto! saludos desde Perú!


	8. Miedo en su corazón

GOMEN!!! no saben lo que fue mi 2008, pero ya les contaré más abajo... ahora... espero que disfruten del capitulo!

**Nota:** INUYASHA y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para entretenimiento de los fans, para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

**Capítulo VIII**

**Miedo ****e****n ****s****u corazón**

Quería decir que estaba completamente feliz de tener a Rin a su lado… pero… él la amaba, sí, sentía el más profundo de los sentimientos que podía existir en el mundo hacia su mujer… pero él sabía que corría peligro… Rin apenas tenía dieciocho años, era una humana joven y aunque su cuerpo estaba listo, él era un maldito youkai que había procreado con ella y al parecer su organismo no estaba reaccionando de la mejor manera. Aunque las fiebres habían desaparecido poco a poco y los desmayos también, gracias a los cuidados extremos que le habían proporcionado muchos a la ahora señora del palacio, aún existía un porcentaje de riesgo, nada estaba dicho…

Seguía pidiéndole ayuda a aquella hanyou que Rin había creído era su compañera. No podía dejar de preguntarle a ella, y a todo a quien podía, aunque fuera a escondidas, todo lo referido a los humanos y en especial las uniones entre éstos y los demonios. Al parecer el problema no era muy grave pero casos similares se presentaban en algunas mujeres y no pasaban de ser solo un susto, pero el poderoso Lord tenía miedo… sí, miedo… tenía miedo de que su mujer pudiera tener problemas en el parto, pues aunque ahora sus malestares se habían limitado a los propios de una mujer en su estado, nadie le podía asegurar nada.

- Hueles tan rico tía…- Yuki tenía la cabeza posada en su vientre, delicadamente para no lastimarla. Desde hacía unos meses que los hijos de Inuyasha llamaban a Rin "tía" pues en teoría, eso era.

- ¿En serio?- Rin acariciaba con suma ternura la cabecita plateada.

- Sí… hueles como mamá…

- Eso es porque ella también está esperando un bebé.

- Ajá… ¡pero su panza está así de enorme!- Dijo Yuki separándose de ella súbitamente para estirar los brazos lo más que podía y representar así lo enorme que estaba el vientre de su madre.

- Jajajaja… así es… parece que será un bebé muy grande.

Su mujer y sobrino sonreían, y él… oh Kami… ¡Qué clase de tío era! Y es que desde que el embarazo de Rin se comenzaba a notar más, los niños se le pegaban como lapa y para colmo, no solo tenía que soportar compartir a su mujer con sus sobrinos, que ya para él era demasiado, ahora también venía continuamente el monje con aquel niño que no hacía más que halagar a Rin con las mismas mañas que el padre… GRRRR… detestaba tener que compartir a su hermosa hembra… quién por cierto cada día se ponía más bella.

Decidió ir a buscarla… ya era hora de estar con él, él también necesitaba de ella… de su calor… quería ser atendido por su esposa… la amaba tanto… como jamás pensó amar a nadie en su vida… porque en realidad jamás pensó que su duro y frío corazón se llegaría a calentar de esa forma por los sentimientos que cada día crecían hacia la humana que una vez llegó a su vida siendo una pequeña niña…

Las vueltas que da la vida…

Se encaminó al jardín en donde su mujer y Yuki hablaban animadamente.

----------------------

- … Pero mi papá dice que debo cuidar mucho a mi hermanita porque es muy hermosa, y que debo impedir a toda costa que los hombres se le acerquen…- Yuki pensó un momento.- Ahora que lo pienso… eso no está bien… porque ella también debe encontrar a alguien bueno como mi papi o tío para que la haga feliz… claro cuando sea grande… mucho más grande…- Yuki ponía gestos muy graciosos al momento de reflexionar sobre lo mandado por su padre que arrancaban a Rin sonoras risas.

… Una punzada en la marca…

Rin se llevó una mano al cuello, Sesshoumaru se acercaba.

- ¡Hola tío!- Lo saludó con admiración. La pelea que se suscitó antes de que Rin volviera había sido enviada al olvido y la admiración que siempre había sentido por su tío había vuelto al pequeño.

- Hola.- Posó su mano en la cabeza platinada de su sobrino.- Rin…- La miró intensamente y ella solo sonrió. Rin imaginaba lo que sucedía. Desde que su embarazo se hacía cada vez más notorio, el demonio se hacía cada vez más posesivo.- Necesito que me acompañes a nuestra habitación, hay algo que tengo que comunicarte.- Ahora la expresión del Lord era más seria.

- Está bien.- Se dirigió a Yuki y dándole un beso en la frente se despidió de él.

----------------------

- Si sigo así… engordaré muchísimo y me veré horrible… me estás haciendo comer mucho amor… no le hagas esto a mamá…- Kagome hablaba con su abultado vientre.

- Mujer… deja de pensar en esas cosas… si estás comiendo mucho es porque nuestro cachorro tiene mucha hambre… aunque Kagome… creo que…- Inuyasha dudaba si decirle o no, no quería asustarla o preocuparla, pero hace mucho que se había dado cuenta de ello.

- ¿Qué sucede Inuyasha… a caso pasa algo malo?- Tan intuitiva como siempre. La miko también tenía sospechas pero confiaba mucho más en el olfato de su medio demonio.

- Quizá te estés imaginando algo… eres una miko y creí que podrías darte cuenta...

- Hablas de mi embarazo ¿verdad?- Dijo Kagome acariciando con amor su vientre.

Sí…- Se acercó a su esposa quién permanecía sentada sobre el futón.- Preciosa… me temo que estás comiendo mucho porque no es un cachorro… sino dos.

- ¡En serio¿estás seguro?- Habló con una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Kagome se sentía feliz… y pensar que Inuyasha temía por su reacción… es que esa mujer era perfecta... él temía por su salud y ella solo podía reír de aquella forma al enterarse que próximamente traería al mundo a dos cachorros más.

- Sí amor… son dos… y sus aromas me dicen que son una niña y un niño…

- Oh… Kami… ¡qué feliz soy!…- Presa de la sensibilidad de las embarazadas, Kagome comenzó a llorar apoyada del pecho de su marido mientras este la abrazaba más posesivo que nunca.

- Mujer… no llores… Kami… hueles condenadamente delicioso…

- ¿Aún te parezco bonita Inuyasha?- Le preguntó mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

- ¿Qué clase de pregunta es esa?- Habló el medio demonio comenzando a depositar besos bastante sugestivos en el cuelo de la mujer.- ¿Qué a caso no se nota que me vuelves loco?... eres tan hermosa Kagome…

- Inuyasha…- Soltó Kagome en un suspiro.- Hazme el amor cariño…

- Cariño… Inuyasha adoraba que su mujer lo llamara de esa forma y estaba más que dispuesto a ejecutar la petición que su mujer le hacía.

----------------------

- Ya todos saben que eres mi mujer y que esperas un cachorro mío.

Rin se había puesto cómoda sobre el futón y Sesshoumaru se había sentado junto a ella. Sin embargo, éste solo había inventado esa excusa para poder llevarse a su mujer a la tranquilidad de sus aposentos, ya hace mucho que Sesshoumaru había hecho presente a todos los demás gobernantes de las diferentes tierras que ya había formado una familia con su protegida.

- Qué bueno amor…- Rin no prestaba mucha atención, estaba muy entretenida mirando y acariciando su vientre.

- Rin… ¿Te sientes bien?- Sus orbes doradas la miraban con preocupación. Solo en la intimidad Sesshoumaru se mostraba tan vulnerable. Delante de los demás se mostraba seguro, pero estando a solas podía ser el más sincero…. el más transparente. Rin lo miró dulcemente.

- Estoy bien amor…- Volvió a posar toda su atención en su vientre.- Ha comenzado a moverse mucho y cada vez que escucha tu voz es más insistente…

Sesshoumaru sintió algo tan tibio en su corazón… su cachorro había comenzado a reconocerlo y aunque su olor le indicaba que estaba perfectamente bien en el vientre de su madre, sentía temor por lo que podía suceder el día del alumbramiento… Estaba frente a los dos seres más amados e importantes de su vida, y no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a ninguno… bajo ninguna circunstancia…

_Colmillo Sagrado puede regr__esar a la vida a un ser… __solo una vez__…_

Él ya había traído de vuelta a este mundo a Rin en una ocasión…

- Amor…- Rin tomó el rostro del youkai con ambas manos logrando entrar en perfecto contacto visual.- Yo no soy una debilucha… todo saldrá bien…- Esa mujer ya hasta podía saber qué era lo que estaba pensando.

- Rin… yo te necesito a mi lado…- Maldición… ¿Porqué sentía tanto miedo, a caso era un mal presentimiento?

- Y yo a ti mi amor…

Rin se acercó a él de forma más que sugerente. Lo tomó de la barbilla y comenzó a morder levemente el labio inferior de Sesshoumaru. Un sonido gutural se escuchó por parte del Lord.

- Rin… tú estás más deliciosa… ¿lo sabes no, por eso me haces esto?...cada vez más deliciosa mujer…- Lentamente comenzó a responder a la suculenta invitación que su hembra le hacía al morder de aquella forma sus labios.

- Te amo Sesshoumaru…

- Y yo… cómo no te puedes imaginar… pero me tienes muy abandonado…- Sesshoumaru acomodó a Rin lo mejor que pudo sobre el futón y enredó sus piernas con las de la mujer.

- No… jamás… mi amor… extraño tenerte sobre mí…- Sesshoumaru sonrió seductoramente logrando que su joven mujer se derritiera en el acto.

- Y yo pequeña… pero es por el cachorro…. Y sí, me tienes abandonado… yo necesito de ti cada vez más…

Con especial maestría, el Lord comenzó a desatar la cinta que sujetaba la ligera yukata que su dama portaba en esa ocasión. Sus senos aparecieron ante sus ojos más rebosantes que nunca. El alimento de su cachorro comenzaba a nacer en ellos con la magia que la naturaleza otorga a las madres.

La húmeda lengua del Lord viajó con lentitud sobre sus montes con un amor tan desbordante que consiguió que Rin temblara en el acto.

- Sesshoumaru…- Completamente sonrojada Rin comenzaba a estimularse con las caricias del youkai.

El deseo por aquella mujer sencillamente lo desbordaba. El Lord tenía que hacer uso de todo su autocontrol para no utilizar sus garras y colmillos y quitarle de una sola vez las prendas a su mujer.

- No me tomas atención… en ocasiones te olvidas de mí y de lo mucho que te necesito pequeña…- Sin poder resistirse mucho más, Sesshoumaru frotó sobre el muslo de Rin su ya bastante notoria erección.

- No es cierto…- Ciertamente ya no podía hablar mucho, solo tenía en su mente un solo objetivo; quería que su poderoso señor la tomara de una vez por todas.- Sesshoumaru… por favor… te lo pido… hazlo de una vez…

- Oh… mi pequeña… mi preciosa… tú también me has extrañado…- Sesshoumaru lamía con devoción el pecho y cuello de Rin, sin embargo ésta necesitaba de la unión de sus bocas.

Con extrema pasión Rin devoró los labios de su amado demonio, logrando que este se sintiera aún más excitado. Sin embargo todos sus sentidos youkai seguían alerta… no podía lastimar a su hermosa mujer que estaba esperando el fruto de su amor. Con extremo cuidado comenzó besar con mayor ímpetu a Rin, consiguiendo así una posición perfecta que estaba seguro no lastimaría a nadie.

Como sea, Rin se amoldó a la nueva posición que su esposo le brindaba. Aunque seguía pensando que tenerlo sobre ella era el paraíso, estando de esa manera también podía tener sus ventajas… y más si se trataba de una mujer embarazada.

Las ropas fueron saliendo de escena para ahora presentar a dos amantes en medio de su futón, completamente desnudos.

- Rin… no puedo más… tu olor es tan exquisito… más aún ahora preciosa…

Durante varios minutos se dedicaron a acariciarse mutuamente. Rin con más entusiasmo cada vez, llevando al Lord a un estado de completa pasión.

Con el tiempo su pequeña de los múltiples sonrojos había aprendido a conocerse y conocerlo a la perfección… sabía cómo tocarlo, cómo besarlo, cómo excitarlo y llevarlo a la locura extrema… justo cómo ahora… y aunque seguía sonrojándose se volvía cada vez más suelta y atrevida… y eso le encantaba a Lord.

Sesshoumaru llevó una de sus garras a su boca para romperla. Eso era señal de que quería explorar con sus dedos la parte más íntima de su mujer, y Rin ya lo sabía perfectamente. Desde hacía unos meses que Sesshoumaru prefería hacer eso y así evitar lastimarla, después de todo, siendo un youkai, sus colmillos y garras se regeneraban en menos de un día.

Mientras sus bocas se devoraban mutuamente, Sesshoumaru fue abandonando la tibieza de los senos de su mujer, que sus manos se habían concentrado en masajear con extrema delicadeza, su hermosa hembra estaba muy sensible por la espera de su cachorro.

Su mano se posó en la intimidad de Rin acariciando con suavidad los rizos de esa zona para después hundir el dedo previamente preparado en las entrañas de su mujer.

Rin se separó de pronto de los labios de su marido para emitir un gemido provocado por la atrevida intromisión de Sesshoumaru.

El Lord, aprovechando el manjar ofrecido comenzó a lamer y besar con extrema pasión el cuello de Rin, muy cerca de su marca.

Las convulsiones y espasmos en el cuerpo de Rin no se hicieron esperar. El youkai movía su dedo en el interior de su mujer con total maestría haciendo que Rin se olvidara de absolutamente todo y solo creer que lo único que existía en el mundo era ellos dos y su amor desbordante.

Los movimientos sensuales de su mujer, llenos de pasión, lograban que el Lord llegara a los límites de su control… esa mujer lo volvía completamente loco…

- Me vuelves loco mujer… te deseo tanto…- La voz de Sesshoumaru no hacía más que indicar en el estado de apasionamiento y deseo en que se encontraba.

- Sessh… Sesshoumaru... no puedo más… mi amor…

Adoraba que ella se mostrara tan dócil y desesperada en sus brazos. El dedo atrevido seguía entrando y saliendo de las entrañas de su mujer provocando que ese lugar se volviera cada vez más húmedo, cada vez más listo para ser ocupado por el miembro ya bastante ansioso del Lord.

Mientras Rin trataba de enfocar la vista, Sesshoumaru se encargaba de lamer el dedo utilizado para estimular a su mujer. Rin, bastante agitada, no pudo controlar su sonrojo.

- Cada vez que haces eso…- Quería hablar un poco más firme, pero todas las sensaciones que su cuerpo experimentaba se lo impedían.

- Rin… eres deliciosa mujer… tú lo sabes…- Mientras hablaba colocó a Rin de espaldas para así penetrarla desde atrás. Él también se acomodó para poder encontrar la entrada de aquella cavidad tan anhelada, previamente ya lista para recibirlo. Se introdujo en su mujer lentamente. Hacerle el amor ahora era todo un arte.

Cada vez que la tenía así, solo para él, tan entregada, el Lord no podía evitar perder la cordura, pero ahora era diferente, el estado en el que estaba su mujer le exigía mayor delicadeza… y él que sentía perder la cabeza cada vez que hacían el amor… incluso para él, un youkai tan poderoso, era difícil mantener la compostura en un momento así y más si sentía todo aquello por su mujer.

Ante la intromisión de su esposo Rin no hizo más que gemir con mayor fuerza, de repetir su nombre con mayor desesperación y amor y dejar que él hiciera con ella lo que quisiera. En búsqueda de una mayor comodidad y mayor profundización de las embestidas, Sesshoumaru levantó una de las piernas de su hembra y la colocó en su cadera como punto de apoyo.

La unión era más profunda. Ambos amantes no cesaban de repetir el nombre del otro, el vaivén de las caderas de Sesshoumaru era cada vez más lento pero más profundo. El interior de su hembra, tan apretado y ajustado lo desesperaban, tan húmedo y tibio, tan perfecto para él… unas envestidas más, hasta que finalmente sus cuerpos convulsionaron y dejaron escapar el néctar de su amor sobre el otro.

Sesshoumaru, salió de su mujer lentamente y la tendió cómodamente sobre la cama.

Después de un rato de sentirse menos agitado, Sesshoumaru se apoyó en uno de sus brazos para ver a Rin. Ella se mantenía sobre la cama bastante sudorosa y aún completamente extasiada.

Sesshoumaru apartó con ternura unos cabellos que se habían enredado en el rostro sudoroso de Rin. Ciertamente ver así a su hembra… le daban muchas ganas de hacerla suya de nuevo… hasta el cansancio… y sus sonrojos… sus eternos sonrojos…

- Te amo Rin…

- Y yo a ti Sesshoumaru… te amo mi amor…- Al parecer ya podía respirar, y habló lo más claramente que pudo, sin embargo, sintió que sus ojos se cerraban involuntariamente.

----------------------

El aire se colaba por las cortinas. Se sentía más fresco… últimamente estaba haciendo mucho calor.

- Haz dormido mucho.- Sesshoumaru acariciaba con amor el vientre de Rin mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

- Me dejaste muy cansada amor…- Sonrió tranquilamente mientras sus mejillas se teñía de rojo.

- Eso es tu culpa… me tienes muy abandonado.- El rostro del Lord se contrajo en una extraña expresión. Recordar todos aquellos que le robaban la atención de Rin…

- Sesshoumaru…- Una vez más sonrió, dulcemente, como comprendiendo a la perfección lo que sentía su señor.

- Rin… hace mucho que no hacíamos el amor…- Sesshoumaru frotó su nariz en el cuello de Rin.

- Sabes… yo… no se si sigo siendo hermosa para ti…- Más roja que nunca… ¿Qué había dicho¡Esa mujer estaba loca, si él perdía completamente el control por ella!

- Mujer… ¿Qué dices, a caso no se ha notado hoy lo mucho que me encantas?

- Sessh… Sessh… es que yo estoy…

- Estás cada vez más hermosa… nuestro cachorro es el causante de ello y de que todos esos mocosos me roben tu atención…- Sesshoumaru comenzó a gruñir y Rin no pudo evitar reír a carcajada suelta.

----------------------

- Kami… es tan hermoso…- Rin tenía en sus brazos a uno de los bebés de Kagome.

- Muy pronto también tendrás al tuyo.- Y sonrió dulcemente a la primeriza madre.

- Siento tanto miedo de no hacerlo bien…

- Lo harás… todas lo hacemos, es el instinto Rin, no debes preocuparte en lo más mínimo.- Sus palabras salían para tranquilizar a la joven madre, sin embargo, había algo que aún le inquietaba.

- Sí…- No le podía quitar los ojos a esa pequeña criatura entre sus brazos. El hijo de Kagome tenía sobre su cabecita una pelusita oscura, y los ojitos, aún no se sabía. Y esas orejitas tan tiernas… su bebé también nacería con una par de ellas.- Te felicito Kagome… son hermosos.- Habló ahora también mirando al pequeño bulto que Kagome cargaba y miraba con devoción, su pequeñita también tenía pelusita negra sobre toda su cabecita.

Kagome acababa de parir dos cachorros. Inuyasha no podía estar más que orgulloso. Rin y Sango habían asistido al parto que, aunque tuvo sus complicaciones, tuvo un bello final; dos robustos y hermosos bebés.

Sesshouamru observó la escena desde lejos. Rin se veía hermosa con el pequeño cachorro de Inuyasha en brazos.

- Gracias Rin.

- ¿Eh?

- Si no me hubieras ayudado todo habría sido más difícil, eres una mujer muy tranquila en este tipo de situaciones.- Sango habló con mucha sinceridad.

- No es nada, yo solo quería ayudar a que estas dos cositas tan lindas llegaran con bien aquí.- Una vez más miró con adoración a los pequeños recién nacidos.

- Es mejor que vayamos a descansar Rin.- La voz potente de Sesshouamru se escuchó.

- Sí.- Dijo ella sin chistar. Ya había escuchado bastantes quejas de parte de su esposo cuando decidió ayudar a Sango con el parto.

- Será mejor que me vaya también… no quiero encontrar a Miroku muerto, hoy Shuji se quedó bastante inquieto cuando le dije que venía a asistir tu parto, sin contar con que los hijos de Inuyasha y él deben estar destruyéndolo todo.

- Oh Kami… te los encargo mucho… gracias por todo amiga.- Sonrió la feliz madre mientras su esposo se acercaba a ella dispuesto a mimarla.

----------------------

Rin y Sesshoumaru se fueron al jardín aledaño a sus habitaciones que les regalaba una tranquila y hermosa privacidad.

Sesshoumaru se sentó sobre la hierba y con algo de dificultad, Rin se sentó en medio de sus piernas.

- ¿Estás bien pequeña?- Ese tono de voz hacía que se le volcara el corazón. Sesshoumaru comenzó a acariciar su ya crecido vientre mientras ella apoyaba su cabeza en el amplio pecho de su esposo.

- Sí amor…- Su bebé se regocijaba ante la cercanía del padre.

- Te noto algo cansada.- Comenzaba a frotar su nariz en el cuello blanco de la mujer.

- Tantas emociones…- Suspiró.- Estaba preocupada por Kagome, Rui parecía no querer salir del vientre de su madre.- Respodío Rin, refiriéndose al hombrecito que había tenido Kagome.

- No quería que te exaltaras… quiero que todo salga bien…- Besitos por todo su cuello. Kami… nunca se imaginó que Sesshoumaru fuera tan dulce… e inevitablemente la mujer se sonrojó.

- Sabes… adoro tus sonrojos…- Rin se puso más roja aún… era la primera vez que escuchaba aquello.- Desde que eres una niña, siempre que me acercaba a ti, te sonrojabas… te ves más hermosa cuando eso sucede.- Más de esos deliciosos besos sobre su cuello.

- Sesshoumaru… mi amor…- Podía morir en ese mismo lugar, escuchando aquellas palabras.

- Te amo Rin…

----------------------

- Es normal Rin… no debes preocuparte.- El youkai de ojos verdes trataba de tranquilizarla.

- Pero… es más… creo que temo que ahora venga a cortarte la cabeza.- Rin estaba casi en los últimos días de su embarazo. Las cosas con Sesshouamru cada vez se ponían peor, no quería ni que Jaken se le acercara. Cualquier ser del sexo opuesto parecía haberse convertido en su enemigo, estaba más posesivo que nunca.

- Es su instinto… los machos se ponen así cuando sus hembras están a punto de dar a luz, aunque admito que Sesshoumaru exagera.

- No lo se… Shippo… incluso espanta a sus sobrinos.

- Jajaja… ese youkai es muy celoso Rin… a estas alturas deberías saberlo…

- Bueno…- En realidad sí lo era, pero ya era el colmo… ¡Si seguía así podía llegar a tener celos hasta de su propio hijo!

- ¿Y cómo te sientes?

- Bien… aunque este niño es muy inquieto…- Dijo mientras acariciaba con dulzura su enorme vientre.

- ¿Niño?

- Ajá… lo se… aunque nadie ha querido decírmelo… a pesar de que se que lo saben hace mucho.

- Ummm… bueno… para mí eso es un poco difícil… los inuyoukai tienen mejor olfato para eso.

- ¿Ah sí, entonces tú no puedes saberlo?

- Desde luego que supe por tu olor que estabas embarazada… pero mi olfato no es tan bueno como para saber si será niño o niña.

- Oh ya veo… y… oye…- Rin le lanzó una mirada pícara a su viejo amigo de la infancia.-… cambiando de tema…

- ¿Que… Qué es esa cara?

- Hatsue…- Dijo lentamente disfrutando de todos los colores que pasaban por el rostro de su amigo.

- ¿No… se de qué hablas?

- Jajajaja… soy muy torpe para esas cosas, pero creo que lo suyo es muy evidente… pero ella es tan linda… seguro tendrán unos hermosos bebés...- Rin hablaba soñadoramente imaginando los bellos hijos que su amigo y aquella bella youkai podían tener.

- ¿Hijos?- Bueno… sí era cierto que esa youkai le gustaba mucho y de alguna manera sabía que le correspondía… pero… ¿hijos? No… era un zorrito aún… o… ¿no?

- Vamos… es hora de ver los hijitos lindos que puedes tener.

Shippo estaba traumatizado ante las palabras de su amiga. Imaginarse teniendo hijos con Hatsue… pero… tenía que admitirlo… ciertamente no le desagradaba la idea… al parecer ya comenzaba a afectarle haber estado tanto tiempo al lado de ese pervertido monje.

Rin estaba sonriendo y ese mocoso estaba sonrojado… GRRR… ¿Cómo se atrevía?

Unos pasos… y la marca comenzaba a arder… pero esta vez… fue más doloroso.

Rin se comenzó a retorcer y de pronto una punzada… una punzada, pero ya no en la marca, sino en el vientre.

Toso pasó muy rápido.

Sesshoumaru llevaba a su mujer en brazos hacia la habitación, lo más rápido que sus poderes youkai le permitían, mientras el demonio zorro se encargaba de buscar la ayuda necesaria.

----------------------

Fue casi un impulso. Rin estaba tendida sobre la calma diciendo cosas sin sentido mientras a intervalos emitía gritos provocados por fuertes punzadas en el vientre. Jaken estuvo a punto de acariciar su frente para consolarla, pero su amo gruñó tan fuerte que huyó despavorido.

- Solo Kagome y yo nos quedaremos, salgan y traten de permanecer tranquilos, los niños no están muy lejos de aquí.- Como si se tratara de un gran evento, todos estaban presentes.

- Sesshouamru… ve afuera con los demás… prometo que Rin estará bien.- Sin embargo hubo una mirada cómplice entre sacerdotisa y youkai. Algo no andaba bien.

Aún así el Lord no se inmutó y salió con los demás a esperar en el gran pasadizo.

Todos sus sentidos estaban alerta.

Mientras tanto en la habitación, Kagome trataba de tener todo bajo control junto con Sango.

Rin tenía fiebre, y eso no era nada bueno.

- Vamos Rin… eres fuerte… necesito que nos ayudes…

En medio de todo Rin respondió con firmeza y seguridad.

- Sí.

Algo le decía su corazón. Algo no estaba bien... pero su bebé nacería…

Sango y Kagome comenzaron a preparar todo. Toallas, paños, aceites especiales, hierbas medicinales, ungüentos… pero… la marca de Rin estaba muy roja y la fiebre la mantenía cansada y acalorada.

- Tranquila linda… todo saldrá bien…- Sango le habló dulcemente. Si bien no era una youkai o sacerdotisa como para oler o presentir la calamidad, había asistido a suficientes partos como para saber que algo no estaba bien.

- Gracias…- Rin tomó muy fuerte la mano de la exterminadora.- No creo que pueda aguantar mucho... siento que me duermo…

Ante lo dicho, ambas mujeres se espantaron y comenzaron a moverse más rápido de lo habitual.

Afuera de la estancia las cosas no estaban tan diferentes. Todos los demonios sabían lo que estaba sucediendo, incluso Moura había comenzado a lloriquear.

- Nuestra señora es fuerte… ella lo logrará.- Hatsue le dijo a la anciana con total seguridad mientras acariciaba de forma amorosa la canosa cabeza que estaba apoyada sobre su hombro.

Y sí era fuerte… muchas cosas habían ocurrido antes de ver a Naraku vencido y esa pequeña niña humana había sobrevivido.

Sesshoumaru estaba dispuesto a entrar en ese mismo instante… él sabía que Rin estaba perdiendo la conciencia y el fuerte olor a sangre de su mujer lo comenzaba a perturbar.

Como si pudiera adivinar las intensiones de su hermano, Inuyasha habló.

- Lo único que conseguirías sería ponerlas nerviosas a las tres.

- Mi mujer está perdiendo sangre.

- Ten un poco de paciencia, tú hembra es fuerte.

Un grito. Rin estaba pujando y en ese momento Sesshouamru podía sentir que su corazón se desgarraba. Su pequeña y hermosa Rin estaba sufriendo… sabía que le dolía todo aquello y él se sentía un completo inútil.

Pero era cierto… nada podía hacer nada si entraba… su cuerpo tenía que resistir… Rin tenía que resistir.

- Ya casi lo logras…- Kagome sentía un nudo en la garganta. Con hierbas medicinales e incluso su poder espiritual, ambas mujeres trataban de contener la hemorragia, pero todo era inútil.

- Un poco más…- Sango secaba el rostro de Rin. Ya no estaba rojo, estaba pálida como el papel, como apunto de desvanecerse.

Y finalmente un llanto. Era el bebé de ambos.

Sin poder aguantarse mucho más, Sesshouamru entró. Las mujeres apenas y habían logrado cubrirla a tiempo.

Nadie dijo nada. Rin estaba como ida y solo preguntaba si su hijo estaba bien.

- Sí Rin… es precioso y está perfectamente bien… - Kagome limpiaba al niño mientras lo envolvía en una tibia manta.

Sango miró a Sesshoumaru, y éste entendió perfectamente.

- Ninguna de esas hierbas servirán.- Sesshouamru habló, le temblaba la voz, sentía cómo se iba… su mujer se iba…

- Sesshoumaru…- Rin a penas y podía hablar, se sentía más que agotada.

Kagome depositó al recién nacido en los brazos de Sango, tan solo para comenzar a hacer todo tipo de oraciones y desprender un fuerte poder espiritual de su cuerpo.

- Rin… todo está bien…- Sesshouamru sentía ganas de llorar… él…

- Mi amor… es niño… Keishi…

Kami… ¿Qué era eso? Sesshoumaru solo atinó a acercarse al oído de su mujer y…

- Te lo suplico… dijiste que no me dejarías…

- Sesshoumaru… yo jamás te dejaré…- Rin levantó la mano y la colocó en el pecho de su esposo, a la altura de su corazón.- Te amo…- Y ella comenzó a llorar y acariciar los cabellos blancos de su amado demonio.

Sesshouamru tenía un nudo en la garganta y pudo sentí perfectamente cómo se desataba en ese momento. Ella le había regalado aquel pequeño ser a él, que ahora yacía intranquilo en los brazos de Sango. Lo miró por unos segundos y volvió a fijarse en su esposa.

El poderoso Lord estaba llorando por su pequeña, sus lágrimas caían y su rostro se veía perturbado.

Kagome desprendía más poder cada vez y una suave aura envolvía a Rin. Inuyasha tuvo que acercarse a su mujer para sostenerla, estaba usando todo su poder.

El monje también se acercó y comenzó a orar. Moura y Hatsue fueron velozmente a fijarse en los niños que habían comenzado a acercarse al lugar inquietos.

Jaken miraba con los ojos vidriosos a Rin y la vara de Testas no dejaba de vibrar.

Su espada no podía traerla de vuelta si lo peor llegaba a suceder. Sango le hablaba al oído al recién nacido tratando de calmarlo.

Shippo estaba llorando en un rincón.

Todos estaban asustados.

No era posible que eso sucediera, su peor temor. Tenía que hacer algo, pensar en algo… pero por más que revolvía en su cabeza… nada encontraba.

- Por favor se fuerte.- Sesshouamru tenía la voz quebrada y seguía teniendo la mano de Rin apoyada en su pecho.

En un intento por ayudar, Sango depositó al pequeño entre los brazos de su madre. Ella débilmente lo cargó ayudado de Sesshouamru.

Ya no había más sangrado, pero eso, a esas alturas no era nada bueno.

Sesshoumaru veía a su hijo y en verdad era hermoso. Tenía una pelusita gris por toda la cabecita y mostraba las mismas marcas de nacimiento que él tenía, también tenía un par de orejitas que aún se mantenían pegadas al cuero cabelludo.

Se acercó nuevamente al oído de su esposa, estrechando así a hijo y madre.

- No puedes dejarnos… Rin… escúchame…- Quería gritar que no lo dejara… que no los abandonara, que se sentiría perdido sin ella, que se volvería loco y perdería la razón, que… moriría si ella lo dejaba.

- Sesshoumaru…- Rin cerraba más los ojos. La fuerza con que sostenía al bebé cedió y él tuvo que sostenerlo.

- No Rin… tu eres mía… ni la muerte puede alejarte de mí… escúchame…

Sesshouamru miró a Sango y esta inmediatamente sostuvo al niño. El pequeño comenzó a llorar al ser separado del calor de su madre.

Una vez más el Lord se acercó a su mujer. Esta vez la sentó ayudándola con su propio cuerpo mientras él se acomodaba para poder hablarle, tenía que tratar al menos de llamarla.

- Mi pequeña… no puedes dejarme solo…- Su bebé lloraba de una forma tal que Rin no pudo evitar soltar más lágrimas.- Entiende Rin te necesito… te necesitamos… te amamos…. Te amo mi pequeña…- El lord hablaba muy bajito.

Kami… ella quería vivir… disfrutar de su bebé y de su esposo… Kami… ella solo los tenía a ellos… que algo o alguien la ayudara… ella los amaba profundamente, necesitaba estar con ellos… no tenía fuerzas pero quería vivir para poder cuidar de ambos y amarlos por siempre.

- Sesshoumaru…- quería vivir, aferrarse a la vida… pero las fuerzas la dejaban, la abandonaban, la traicionaban… no… ella quería estar con los seres que más amaba… pero…

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente mientras que escuchaba muy a lo lejos la voz de Sesshoumaru.

* * *

Fui a una fiesta hermosa en año nuevo, me divertí mucho en mi ciudad natal con mi familia y amigos... sin ambargo, la calamidad llegó a mi vida afectándome en un punto fuerte, mi salud. Soy de esas personas que casi ni se enferman. No me resfrío, no me afecta nada... soy un roble! PERO! me caí y me golpee la espalda, los medicamentos me quitaban el apetito, comencé a tener nauseas, no podía ni caminar bien por el dolor, los vómitos llegaron, mi estómago no toleraba ni el agua y lo que resultó: deshidratación y tuvieron que internare en la clínica... a mí! que son invencibleeeeeeeeeee! 

He pasado unos días muy malos... tuve incluso que faltar muchos días a mis clases. Aunque en la Universidad estoy de vacaciones, estoy estudiando inglés y japonés, y con lo que pasó, todo se malogró en mi vida. No podía escribir e incluso ahora no puedo estar mucho tiempo sentada porque mi espalda chilla Y.Y así que discúlpenme la tardanza y los errores que por ahí hayan, he tenido que escribir muy rápido y aún me falta atender mi otro fic y blog... ajjj no saben que 2008 tan feo... nada de fiestas, nada de salidas, a estudiar y a mi casa, a tomar mil pastillas... es una pesadilla para alguien que nunca ha estado así, sin contar con que mi madre parece la mamá gallina y mi papá será el papá gallo... creo que pensaban que moriría... pero hierba mala nunca muere xD en fin... en serio espero que mi año mejore... al menos estoy feliz de haber recibido tantos fics a pesar de ser una autora tan tardona... buaaa... gracias a todas por sus hermosos reviews y me voy al toke porque son las 3:35 am aquí en Perú y si mi madre me descubre podría ser que mañana no me deje levantar de la cama! garcias a todas por sus lindas palabras y de corazón que este cap les haya gustado!

Con cariño, CaritoAC!


	9. Por siempre, únicamente mía

Y finalmente, esta historia llegó a su fin.

**Nota:** INUYASHA y todos sus personajes pertenecen a la gran Rumiko Takahashi. Hago esta historia sin fines de lucro, para entretenimiento de los fans, para mi satisfacción. Gracias.

_(-) Diálogos de personajes._

_(-----------) Cambios de escena._

****

**Capítulo IX**

**Por siempre, únicamente mía**

Sintió como la mano que estaba en su pecho, se deslizaba sin fuerza a un costado de su delicado cuerpo… cayó tan lentamente… sin vida…

Sesshoumaru ya no podía sentir el aroma de su mujer y nada más podía escuchar que el llanto de su bebé se hacía cada vez más fuerte. Ni las oraciones de Kagome ni las de Miroku podían escucharse ahora, era el grito de su bebé lo único que oía, era como si esa pequeña criatura pudiera sentir la pérdida de su joven madre.

Por primera vez en toda su larga vida sentía eso que todos llamaban tristeza…

Ya todo se había terminado… y su pequeño e indefenso cachorro parecía saberlo perfectamente, su llanto se incrementaba y rompía el corazón de todos... Sí… él también sentía que su corazón estaba roto…

Para Sesshoumaru el tiempo se había detenido, sus lágrimas caían, él las sentía, éstas caían incesantemente…

¿Cuándo fue la última vez que había llorado? Ciertamente creía que eso jamás había sucedido antes, que él nunca había llorado, que por primera vez, esa coraza que siempre llevaba encima se había roto para dar paso a emociones como las que todo ser tenía, que sentir a su mujer irse entre sus brazos sería demasiado para él… incluso para él… él…

¿Quién era él¿Quién?

Ahora sentía que no era nadie….

Nada…

Solo atinó a estrechar a Rin entre sus brazos y hundir su rostro en el cuello blanco, más blanco que nunca, tan solo para sentirla un poco más, un poco más…

Entonces, en verdad ¿Ella lo estaba dejando?... Sí… ahora estaba solo y comenzaba a sentir ya la desesperación y el dolor de ver a su hermosa mujer… morir… de ver morir a alguien que en verdad ama con todo su ser y no poder hacer nada…

Entonces Sesshoumaru recordó algo, quizá tan doloroso como lo que estaba viviendo ahora mismo.

Él era un cachorro como todos, feliz y lleno de vida que no cesaba de jugar por todas partes, que corría en medio del jardín sin mayores preocupaciones y que ignoraba todo lo que sucedía fuera del gran palacio en donde habitaba. Él era feliz, feliz de estar con sus padres… él era en verdad feliz…

Moura lo veía jugar desde lejos. Ella estaba sentada en una roca mientras el pequeño que cuidaba desde que era tan solo un recién nacido no se cansaba de revolotear frente a sus ojos.

Sin embargo fuera del castillo se estaba librando una verdadera batalla, una verdadera guerra en donde Inu No Taisho y sus hombres peleaban con todas sus fuerzas, una lucha en donde incluso la señora del palacio participaba.

El pequeño Sesshoumaru de pronto se quedó quieto, podía sentir el olor de sus padres cada vez más cerca, pero además, se mezclaba con otro aroma… ese aroma… era sangre.

No supo en qué momento su padre apareció llevando en brazos a su madre. Su pequeño y tranquilo mundo se había detenido y desmoronado de pronto. Su madre estaba en los brazos de Inu No Taisho llena de sangre y con los ojos cerrados… y su padre… su padre estaba llorando y tenía la expresión más extraña que podía imaginar, le dirigió una mirada a su pequeño hijo mientras Moura corría tras él para alejarlo de aquella terrible visión, sin embargo él se zafó de su agarre y vio como su padre clavaba sus colmillos en el cuello de su madre.

Y aquella vez… las lágrimas cayeron por primera vez, por primera vez en un estado maduro y consiente… sentía ese miedo que te ahogaba y angustiaba… ese miedo que te quitaba la respiración… ese miedo que te mataba de dolor con solo pensar que te quedarías sin alguien a quien quieres tanto, que te desesperaba con la sola idea de creer que lo perderías todo.

En medio de su llanto silencioso, lo primero que pasó por la mente del pequeño Sesshoumaru fue que probablemente su padre querría darle una muerte más rápida y menos dolorosa con la ayuda de su veneno, pero no pudo ver más, el cachorro fue alejado finalmente por Moura mientras ésta le aseguraba que su padre sabía lo que hacía, y efectivamente, Inu No Taisho había hecho algo que no sabía muy bien qué era, pero que sin duda había dado resultado, su madre seguía entre ellos y estaba en perfectas condiciones.

A caso… ¿Aún había tiempo?

Sesshoumaru, repentinamente, se soltó de sus recuerdos para acariciar el rostro de Rin, esta vez ya no escuchaba nada, ni si quiera el llanto de su pequeño cachorro, solo era ella frente a sus ojos, su rostro pálido, sus ojos cerrados, sus labios entreabiertos… la mujer que tanto amaba.

Él tenía que hacer algo, no importaba qué… ALGO… lo que fuera…

Y entonces ese algo en su mente se comenzó a gestar. Quizá su linaje le permitiría hacer lo mismo que su poderoso padre. Sesshoumaru tenía que proteger lo que amaba y conservarlo por siempre a su lado ahora que lo había encontrado, quizá podía controlar su veneno de tal forma que ayudara a Rin… pero… ¿Cómo? Si él jamás había intentado hacer algo como eso… aunque… ¡No importaba, tenía que confiar en sí mismo, él era el Gran Lord Sesshoumaru!

Él tenía que salvarla… a ella… ELLA…

Y entonces y para sorpresa de todos, Sesshoumaru acomodó a Rin entre sus brazos y clavó sus colmillos en su cuello sin mayores preámbulos.

Kagome dejó de emitir su grandioso poder espiritual mientras era rodeada por los fuertes brazos de su esposo quien estaba muy preocupado de que de un momento a otro cayera. Inuyasha tuvo el impulso de acercarse a donde estaban su hermano y Rin, pero Kagome lo detuvo, ella tenía el presentimiento de que lo que hacía Sesshoumaru, fuera lo que fuera, era lo correcto y de que sus poderes espirituales solo serían un estorbo.

Miroku también se detuvo y se acercó a Sango que aún tenía al bebé en brazos, aunque la pequeña criatura ya se había quedado profundamente dormido después de tanto llorar.

Shippo miraba estupefacto la escena… ¿Qué era lo que Sesshoumaru trataba de hacer?

Cerró los ojos, el Lord solo pudo atinar a cerrar los ojos mientras con cuidado iba vertiendo su veneno en el cuello de Rin. Tenía que funcionar, trató de sentir el aroma de Rin nuevamente y podía jurar que volvía a aparecer… poco a poco… que volvía a sentir esa exquisita fragancia, aunque fuera débilmente. Se concentró en hacerle sentir a Rin todo su amor y desesperación, en todo el deseo que tenía de tenerla a ella y a su hijo juntos, y aunque no rogó a ningún dios para que eso sucediera, invocó a todas las fuerzas de su linaje y a su padre para pedirle desesperadamente su ayuda, para tener la certeza de estar haciendo lo correcto, para realizar a la perfección aquello que vio y que sin duda salvó la vida de su madre en esos tan lejanos tiempos.

El cuerpo de Rin seguía completamente quieto, pero cada vez su aroma era más fuerte. Sus colmillos seguían prendidos de su piel, justo en el mismo lugar en donde estaba marcada. El tibio líquido seguía pasando por todo su cuerpo, mezclándose con su sangre y entonces él abrió los ojos. Rin volvía a tener color.

Todos estaban más que rígidos esperando el resultado de eso que estaba haciendo Sesshoumaru.

Finalmente, y luego de lo que para él fueron varios minutos, Sesshoumaru retiró sus colmillos. Acomodó a Rin una vez más en sus brazos y esperó… esperó a que algo ocurriera… algo bueno… porfavor…

El cachorro de ambos comenzó a llorar y sin más, Rin abrió los ojos. Sesshoumaru la aferró contra su pecho con desesperación mientras su mujer le respondía el tierno gesto. Se veía cansada pero feliz.

- ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste amor?- Rin hablaba muy bajito pero con la misma ternura con la que siempre se dirigía a su demonio.

- No lo se preciosa… no lo se…- Sesshoumaru sintió que Rin se desvanecía… pero ella estaba viva… besó su frente y la arrulló entre sus brazos.

Había logrado, aún sin saber bien cómo, que uno de sus mayores tesoros permaneciera a su lado.

Instintivamente volteó a observar a su cachorro.

----------------------

- No sabía que algún demonio en realidad pudiera hacer eso príncipe Sesshoumaru…- Meditó un momento la hanyou de cabellos rojos.-… Fue un error no comentarle, pero hasta ahora, había creído que eran habladurías, simples leyendas y ciertamente confiaba en que nada malo sucedería. Yo le ofrezco mis disculpas, usted acudió a mí y yo debía darle toda la información.

- En estos momentos lo único que importa es que ella está a mi lado, y con mayor razón ahora, quiero que la revise y agradezco que haya acudido tan pronto la mandé llamar.

- Será un placer para mí conocer a la princesa y ayudarla en lo que pueda.

----------------------

- Mi amor… no seas tan cruel con mamá…- Rin se quejaba un poco. Había comenzado a darle de lactar al bebé poco después de su recuperación. Al parecer todo estaba a la perfección con ambos, excepto unos detalles que aún no comprendía. Aunque ahora el problema se centraba en que darle de comer a su hijo había resultado algo doloroso, el bebé comía con tanto entusiasmo que succionaba de tal manera que causaba en Rin un poco de dolor.

- Ya te acostumbrarás… o él dejará de hacer eso… es un pequeño con muchas energías…- Kagome habló dulcemente mientras hacía lo mismo con su hijo.

- Si no fueran tan hermosos,- Dijo refiriéndose a ambos pequeños.- no valdría la pena tanto sacrificio.- Comentó con una sonrisa en sus labios. No podía dejar de admirar a ambos bebés, ciertamente, eran las cositas más lindas en el mundo.

- No cabe duda que adoramos a nuestros hijos.- Comentó Kagome, igual que ella, riéndose ante los mil y un halagos que tenían para sus bebés.

- Sí.- Rin comenzó a sentir que Sesshoumaru se acercaba. Eso ya no le causaba dolor en la marca, y además, era muy placentero percibir que Sesshoumaru estaba cerca, hasta incluso podía jurar que sentía su riquísimo olor.- Kagome, cúbrete, mi hermoso esposo se acerca.

- Jajajaja... por lo visto la adoración también la tiene el padre.- Decía carcajeándose mientras se acomodaba la yukata.

De pronto, tocaron a la puerta. Ambas mujeres sabían quién era.

- Rin… ¿Puedo pasar?

Desde adentro la mujer respondió.

- Sí amor, entra.

Una hermosa youkai de cabellos rojos ingresó a la habitación de los príncipes seguido de Sesshoumaru. Kagome y Rin estaban en la antesala del lugar y se sorprendieron un poco al verla ingresar.

- Es un gran honor para mí conocer a la princesa y nueva señora de las tierras del Oeste, al igual que a la princesa Kagome, se mucho sobre usted y el trabajo que hacía con el príncipe Inuyasha en la aldea que habitaban.- Hizo una elegante reverencia hacia ambas mujeres.

- Gracias…- Habló tímidamente Kagome. Era la primera vez que se dirigían a ella de esa forma.

- Muchas gracias…- Rin terminó la frase con algo de duda, no sabía el nombre de la youkai frente a ella.

- ¡Qué torpe de mi parte señoras! Mi nombre es Eiko y vengo de las Tierras del Norte, soy hija de Doppo, fiel soldado de Lord Basho.

Ambas mujeres hicieron una pequeña reverencia.

- Rin…- Después de las presentaciones, por fin habló Sesshoumaru.- Ella es a quien acudí cuando te hice mi pareja.

- Lamento mucho lo que ha pasado princesa.- Habló sinceramente Eiko, ahora dirigiéndose a Rin…- He investigado mucho a cerca de las uniones entre humanos y demonios para poder ayudar a mi gente, pues, como seguramente sabrá, soy una hanyou. Lord Sesshoumaru acudió a mí muy preocupado y me alegro de todo corazón que usted y su cachorro se encuentren en perfecto estado después de todo, pero si me permite revisarla, podré aclararle algunas dudas que deben estar rondando por su mente sin lugar a dudas.

- Pu… Pues sí… he notado algunas cosas…- Instintivamente miró a Sesshoumaru y éste asintió.- Puedes acercarte Eiko, estaría agradecida de qué me revisaras.

- ¿Desea que le ayude?- Ofreció servicial Kagome.

- No es necesario señora.

Sesshoumaru se acercó a Rin antes que Eiko para cargar a su pequeño cachorro que ya estaba tranquilamente dormido.

Seguidamente Eiko se acercó a Rin para revisarla. Posó sus manos en las sienes de Rin y en varios lugares de su rostro, cuello, hombros y pecho.

Kagome se sorprendió de lo que acababa de descubrir. Aquella mujer era una especie de sacerdotisa, si cabía el término ya que se trataba de una hanyou. Imaginó que debido a sus agudos sentidos y sus investigaciones ella podría saber qué le sucedía a Rin, incluso ella se había percatado de unos extraños detalles.

- Seguramente la princesa Kagome lo habrá notado, he oído que es muy poderosa, pero asumo que debido a sus poderes purificadores y espirituales ha preferido no intervenir.

- Podría jurar que usted tiene poderes espirituales.- Dijo Kagome. Verdaderamente, tenía mucha curiosidad por saber más de aquella hanyou.

- Mi madre era sacerdotisa, pero, debido a mi sangre youkai, no tengo poderes espirituales, de lo contrario ya se hubieran sellado mis poderes de demonio, sin embargo… digamos que mi youki lo utilizo también de otras maneras, la práctica me ha llevado a esto. Fue algo que me enseñó mi difunta madre.

- Oh lo siento.- Kagome se disculpó mientras la hanyou hacía un movimiento con la cabeza indicando que no había ningún problema.

- ¿A caso es muy grave lo que tengo?- Rin ya comenzaba a preocuparse.

- La señora no debe preocuparse, no obstante…- Eiko pensó un momento.-… ¿Cómo se ha sentido en estos últimos días?

- Me he sentido bien, pero…- Rin miró a Kagome por unos segundos y después por un largo rato se perdió en los ojos dorados de su demonio que parecía incitarla a seguir hablando.-… pero me siento un poco extraña… como si mis sentidos estuvieran más alertas, en especial tratándose de mi bebé y Sesshoumaru.

- Demás está decir que en el momento que usted se convirtió en la mujer del Lord su unión se ha hecho mucho más estrecha, en muchos sentidos… pero, lo que Sesshoumaru hizo para salvarle la vida el día que dio a luz, se trata de un proceso muy extraño, casi nunca realizado, pero si no me equivoco, el antiguo Lord del Oeste, el gran señor Inu No Taisho lo realizó alguna vez … Es muy difícil que pueda explicar cómo es que su veneno se convirtió en una cura para usted, pero de lo que sí estoy segura, es que mucho tiene que ver la unión que hay entre ambos y el poderoso youki del príncipe. En pocas palabras, él convirtió su veneno en una especie de ungüento curativo. Ahora…- Acarició cariñosamente la mejilla de Rin.- Los humanos que se unen a demonios sufren algunos cambios, en especial tratándose de las mujeres, éstas se vuelven más fuertes en muchos aspectos de la vida diaria y el paso de los años no las afectan a diferencia de las humanas que se hayan unido con seres de su misma especie… pero en este caso, aparte de todo eso princesa Rin, usted recibió el veneno de su esposo como una cura mediante un proceso que su gran poder de youkai logró, por eso usted ahora sufrirá mayores cambios de los que normalmente habrían tratándose de la unión de un demonio y una humana.

- ¿De qué habla?- Rin habló con la voz un tanto alterada y un brillo extraño apareció en sus ojos.

- Justamente a eso me refería.- Se dirigió ahora a Kagome y Sesshoumaru, que ante el brillo rojo de los ojos de Rin se habían quedado bastante sorprendidos.

- ¿Qué es lo que pasa?- Rin agachó el rostro, se sentía algo inquieta.

- Señora Rin.- La susodicha levantó el rostro.- Usted ahora mismo tiene algunos poderes de demonio, producto del veneno del príncipe. Seguramente sus sentidos se agudizarán y eso se acentuará mucho más con el paso de los años y en especial con su esposo y descendencia.

Rin se llevó una mano al pecho ¿Poderes de demonio? Ella no se esperaba eso, pero al menos ahora entendía porque de pronto el aroma de Sesshoumaru parecía inundarla cuando se acercaba, mucho más que antes y fuera de lo normal. Entonces, esa era la respuesta, ella tenía ahora mismo poderes youkai.

Luego de unas palabras tranquilizadoras por parte de Eiko, ésta decidió retirarse despidiéndose de todos muy solemnemente.

Kagome también decidió marcharse, seguramente Sesshoumaru y Rin tenían mucho qué decirse.

El Lord miró a su princesa, pero esta no le prestaba atención, estaba perdida en sus pensamientos. Sesshoumaru depositó a su pequeño cachorro en un futón especial, muy cerca del de ellos.

Regresó a la antesala de la habitación y vio que Rin seguía en la misma posición, ensimismada.

- ¿Qué sucede pequeña?- El demonio acarició con ternura la mejilla de Rin, haciéndola regresar al mundo real.

- Es que… no me esperaba esto... no se… creo que aún me siento asustada por todo… y… nos sabes qué dolor sentía cuando pensé que moriría y que ya no te vería… ni a mi bebé…- Ella acarició con dulzura el rostro de su demonio.

- No quiero volver a vivir una cosa así Rin…- Sesshoumaru recostó su frente en la de Rin.- No quiero volver a creer que podría perderte, aunque eso no sucederá… porque nunca más lo permitiré… además…- Acarició sus labios y los besó con dulzura.- Ahora eres más resistente que antes…- Sesshoumaru acercó a Rin para besarla más profundamente.

- Sesshoumaru… te amo tanto...

Sesshoumaru no respondió, simplemente comenzó a desvestirla con delicadeza mientras le demostraba con caricias todo lo que sentía.

----------------------

- Será mejor que no corras tanto cariño…- Pero la niña parecía no escuchar nada… ¿Porqué sus hijos parecían haber heredado el carácter autosuficiente del padre?

Una pequeña de cabellos oscuros no cesaba de correr por todas partes y a una gran velocidad.

- Mamá… tengo que controlar mi rapidez cada vez más… papá me dijo…- Regresó hasta donde estaba su madre mientras sus hermosos ojos se posaban en la mujer. Sus ojos no eran dorados, pero tampoco castaños, se parecía a la madre, pero era tan terca como el padre.

- Está bien… es solo que me pongo nerviosa… perdóname…- Rin acarició el cabello oscuro de Takako mientras ésta le sonreía dulcemente y tomaba su mano para besarla con amor.

- Te quiero mucho madre… y entiendo que te pongas tan nerviosa… prometo que seré muy cuidadosa.

- Yo también te quiero mi amor… y prometo confiar más en ti ¿Si?

- Bien…- Rin cambió de expresión de pronto. Podía sentir el aroma del inuyoukai y de Keishi.

- Eres fantástica madre…- Dijo Takako con admiración.- Ya te percataste de que papá y ese pesado están acercándose.

- No te expreses así de tu hermano.- Regaño levemente.

- Lo siento madre… pero es que él es peor de celoso que papá, ayer vino a verme Shuji y casi lo echa a patadas.

- Mujeres del demonio… ¿Qué están diciendo?- Sesshoumaru se acercó a donde ambas mujeres estaban y cargó de la nada a Takako.

- ¡Papá!- Gritaba la muchachita mientras su padre le daba muchas vueltas. Era tan parecida a su madre… tan hermosa como ella…- ¡Bájame!- Demandó.

Sesshoumaru la bajó delicadamente, como si se fuera a romper. Keishi sin embargo se acercaba a su madre para saludarla mientras le comentaba algo referente al hijo del monje que pretendía a su hermana.

- Papá qué vergüenza… si ya no soy una niña…

- ¿Ah no?- Sesshoumaru ya comenzaba a preocuparse… su hija comenzaba a crecer cada vez más rápido pero él no pensaba dejarla ir tan pronto.

- No, tengo 12 años padre…

Sesshoumaru ya no dijo nada más. Se percató de su descuido. Había salido con Keishi durante dos días a arreglar un asunto pendiente dejando a esposa e hija bajo la seguridad del palacio, sin embargo éste aún ni saludaba a Rin.

Se acercó a ella que permanecía sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, cuchicheando cosas sobre el pretendiente de su hija. Aunque eso en ese momento ya no le interesó mucho; dos días sin su hermosa hembra era demasiado para él.

Con un golpe amistoso apartó a Keishi de su madre y como siempre el muchacho entendió. Él como hombre y hermano mayor siempre acompañaba a su padre a hacer esas diligencias molestas que solo causaban en el Lord la necesidad imperiosa de regresar pronto al lado de su princesa.

- Mejor vamónos…- Dijo Takako a su hermano mayor, mientras se percataba del más que cariñoso saludo que se daban sus padres.

- Sí tienes razón… mejor vamos a buscar a Yuki y los demás para molestar a Jaken un rato.

- ¡Claro!- Dijo cómplice la hermana mientras a ambos se les formaba una risa malévola.

----------------------

- No deberíamos ser tan malos con Jaken…- Decía Akemi un tanto triste, el sapito siempre le había causado mucha ternura.

- Solo nos estábamos divirtiendo.- Dijo Keishi relajadamente.

- Pero no deberíamos hacerlo a costas de nadie más.- Dijo Akemi nuevamente en defensa del demonio verde.

- Ya, ya, ya…- Yuki ya comenzaba a sentirse mal ante los reproches de su hermana menor.- Además… no es para tanto…

- Por cierto… ¿Dónde están los gemelos?- Preguntó Takako cambiando de tema.

- Mamá se los llevó a la aldea para comprar unas cosas.- Contestó Akemi.

Los años habían pasado para todos ellos bajo la tranquilidad y protección del Gran Castillo del Oeste.

----------------------

- Feliz cumpleaños mi amor.- Shippo abrazó a Yoko lleno de orgullo, no cabía duda que tenía una hija hermosa y además estupenda.- Esto es para ti.

- Gracias papi.- La mirada esmeralda de la pequeña se posó en el paquete que le entregaba su maravilloso padre.

Hatsue miraba ambos, eran muy parecidos, aunque su hija tenía el cabello castaño, sin embargo, la forma de ser, esa inocencia y ese toque infantil era sin duda herencia de su padre.

Hatsue aún seguía siendo sirvienta en el palacio, claro que ahora su trato era diferente pues Shippo había pasado a ser nada más y nada menos que el jefe de las fuerzas militares del Oeste. Ahora vivía en una propiedad que se hallaba dentro de los territorios del palacio con su adorada familia.

Yoko siempre decía que agradecía al Lord del palacio por el buen trato que se les brindaba, por eso ni ella ni su madre podía dejar de ayudar en loe quehaceres del gran castillo en donde siempre había mucho qué hacer.

Ya era la hora de servir el desayuno y Yoko fue la primera que bajó al comedor para poner la mesa.

En cuanto cruzó la puerta se percató de que todos ya estaban sentados en la mesa y que manjares de gran variedad ya estaban servidos. La primera en acercarse y saludarla fue Rin.

- Feliz Cumpleaños preciosa.- Rin tenía un cariño muy especial por ella, tenía casi la misma edad que su primer hijo y además era la primera y única hijita de su gran amigo, y por cierto, sumamente parecida a él.

- Gracias princesa Rin.- Dijo ella tímidamente mientras un rubor rojo aparecía sobre sus pecosas mejillas. Rin no pudo evitar abrazarla cariñosamente mientras decía lo tierna y parecida que era al padre.

Pronto ya casi todos la habían saludado, el último en hacerlo fue Keishi. Éste le entregó un paquetito envuelto que ella muy cautelosamente guardó entre sus ropas.

Keishi se sentía cautivado por ella… pero no se atrevía a confesar sus sentimientos… algo se lo impedía… él no podía…

----------------------

Los días y las noches comenzaban a hacer más fríos que nunca… sin embargo ese frío no se podía comparar con el que habitaba en algunos tristes e indecisos corazones.

- No podemos seguir así.- La voz de su imponente padre sonó muy seria y de la nada detuvo su entrenamiento. Sesshoumaru estaba enseñándole a su hijo como controlar con mayor eficiencia su látigo de luz, pero ya hace rato que se había percatado de que algo sucedía.- Estás muy distraído y así alguien podría salir herido.

- Lo siento mucho padre.- El muchacho agachó la cabeza. Sesshoumaru se acercó a él.

- Dime qué te pasa de una vez por todas.- Demandó el Lord.

- Yo…- Comenzaba a titubear…

JA… ¡Estos cachorros pensaban que podían engañar a su padre o qué! De pronto su hijo se puso bastante colorado.

- Ya veo… entonces es una muchacha.

- ¡Padre, baja la voz! Alguien puede escucharnos.

- Mejor porque no utilizas bien tus poderes youkai… yo no huelo a nadie cerca de aquí.

- Pues…- Keishi olfateó el ambiente, y efectivamente, nadie estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para escuchar algo.-… tienes razón padre.

- Está bien seré directo, ya se que te gusta mucho la hija de Shippo.- Hizo una pausa mientras veía como su hijo se convertía en un manojo de nervios.- Incluso tu madre se ha percatado… lo que no comprendemos es porque no le dices lo que sientes… Además… este asunto te mantiene muy distraído y por lo tanto interfiere con el entrenamiento que sabes tú muy bien es importantísimo.- La seriedad con que su padre le hablaba lo congelaba… no sabía qué le podía haber visto su hermosa y dulce madre a su padre… estaba claro que el ser frente a él no tenía mucho tacto… sin embargo, debía admitir que había sido muy claro.

- Pues…

- Escucha...- Sesshoumaru se sentó sobre la hierba indicándole a su hijo que hiciera lo mismo.

- Cuándo me di cuenta que amaba a tu madre también me cuestioné mucho… era una humana y muy joven y yo un youkai…. Solo ella podría verme con otros ojos… el problema estaba en aceptar lo que sentía por ella, todas esas estupideces que pude pensar sobre los humanos cambiaron poco a poco a medida que tu madre permanecía a mi lado… un día me di cuenta que habían muchos imbéciles detrás de ella y entonces me di cuenta de lo que sentía… después de muchos enredos la hice mi esposa… después de muchas cosas Keishi… situaciones en qué pude perderla para siempre… el caso es este hijo… no importa quién seas tú o quién sea ella, lo que importa es que si en verdad la quieres contigo no habrá fuerza alguna que los separe… y Keishi… tú eres muy evidente aunque creo que eres más orgulloso que yo… solo te advierto que podría aparecer un infeliz para quitártela y créeme que cuando eso suceda vas a querer asesinarlo.- Dijo Sesshoumaru recordando la lista de pretendientes que había querido matar en su momento.

Keishi estaba paralizado… pero seguramente su padre había analizado mucho su situación, incluso su olor podía haber sido un gran aliado para que él se percatara de sus verdaderos sentimientos….en fin… el hecho estaba en qué era la primera vez que hablaba de asuntos tan delicados… y su padre tenía razón… ¿Qué pasaba si un mal nacido aparecía y se la quitaba? No, no… él no quería matar a nadie… aún… pero ese no era el punto… ahora comprendía que no debía tener miedo… que aunque ella fuera una youkai pura y el solo un hanyou el amor podía crecer como lo había hecho entre sus padres.

No importaba cómo… pero él la tendría solo para él…

Keishi le sonrió a su padre y pronto se hallaban en dirección a la entrada del palacio.

----------------------

Después de hacer una revisión por los alrededores y de dar algunas indicaciones a los criados se marchó a sus aposentos, no sin antes revisar que sus cachorros estuvieran en sus habitaciones. Su hijo mayor no estaba e imaginaba porqué, así que no había ningún problema.

Abrió la puerta sin tocar. Nadie en la antesala, nadie detrás del biombo, nadie en su futón ¿Dónde estaba su mujer? Tenía que hacerle pagar por haberlo obligado a darle esa charla a su cachorro, quien por cierto ya hace mucho había dejado de serlo.

Se dirigió a la pequeña habitación en donde estaba la tina y ahí la encontró, dentro del artefacto, dormitando. El youkai se quedó observando por largo rato… su hembra era la más hermosa de todas…

- Rin…- En un inevitable suspiro, el nombre de su mujer se le escapó de los labios…

Rin se movió entre las aguas y se despertó. Miró a Sesshoumaru y también suspiró… su hermoso inuyoukai tenía cara de estar viendo a la presa más apetitosa.

Sesshoumaru se acercó y metió una mano en el agua sin dejar de recorrer a Rin con los dorados ojos descaradamente.

- Está algo fría ya… Puedes enfermarte, ya comienza a hacer frío.- Dijo ahora fijando la vista en los ojos castaños de ella.

- No te preocupes, pero, aún no termino de asearme… me quedé dormida… ¿Puedes conseguir más agua caliente para mí?

- Sí… pero si la traigo… ¿Qué me darás a cambio?- La mano que estaba en el agua ahora acariciaba los provocativos labios de su mujer.

- Ummm… Puede que te deje acompañarme aquí.- Dijo con voz sensual provocando un estremecimiento en el demonio.

Sin mucho más que decir y lanzándole una última y atrevida mirada a su mujer, Sesshoumaru se encaminó en busca de más agua caliente para poder disfrutar de un delicioso baño con su hermosa hembra.

----------------------

- En un momento se calentará… qué extraño… yo le llevé suficiente agua para su baño.- Decía Moura con un dejo de preocupación.

- No te preocupes…es solo que ella se quedó dormida.

- ¡Oh! Y hablando de eso, la he visto bastante agotada últimamente… creo que lidiar con esos dos hijos que tiene es muy cansado…esos niños han salido más inquietos de lo normal, hoy casi matan al pobre de Jaken, como suelen hacer casi siempre que se quieren divertir con él…

- Supongo que en eso se parecen a Rin…- Dijo recordando a su mujer cuando tan solo era una pequeña niña y causaba tantos dolores de cabeza al demonio sapo.

- Sí creo que sí…- Una risa maternal adornó los labios de la youkai.

De pronto apareció Yoko, quién llevaba unas vasijas en las manos. Hizo una reverencia para saludar al Lord y lo miró por unos instantes. Por el aroma que se cargaba, Sesshoumaru sabía perfectamente que había estado en compañía de su hijo, además, ésta tenía un brazalete en una de sus muñecas que nunca le había visto. Yoko tenía una expresión bastante extraña en opinión del taiyoukai… era como si ella… ¿Le estuviera pidiendo permiso?... ¡Ya caía en la cuenta!… seguramente creía que por ser hija de una sirvienta del castillo no podría ser la pareja de su hijo… ¡Vaya que estaba rodeado de gente extraña!

Aunque si hacía una regresión, eso en un pasado y sin Rin, hubiera sido muy diferente… en fin…

Lo único que pudo hacer el Lord para relajar la expresión de la jovencita fue asentir levemente con la cabeza, ella pareció entender su rápido y corto mensaje y se retiró del lugar haciendo otra reverencia al Lord y despidiéndose de Moura luego de colocar en su lugar las vasijas que llevaba.

- Ya está lista el agua Sesshoumaru.- Dijo Moura con cariño.- Y dile a mi niña que le deseo una feliz noche.

- Se lo diré.- Y sin más se retiró del lugar.

----------------------

Sesshoumaru entró a la estancia y se dispuso rápidamente a cambiar el agua. Rin había salido de la tina que para esos momentos tendría el agua bastante fría, y se hallaba contemplando la estrellada noche por la ventana. El aroma de Sesshoumaru la inundó.

Ya ambos estaban en la tina. Sesshoumaru tomó una tela suave y vertió un poco de aceite en ésta para restregar con delicadeza el cuerpo de Rin.

Ella estaba de espaldas a él, sentada entre sus piernas.

- Rin…- Comenzó a jadear Sesshoumaru mientras acariciaba con dulzura el vientre plano de la mujer y hundía la nariz en su cuello.

- Dilo Sesshoumaru…- Rin sentía que… ¿Sería posible?

- Ummm...

- Mi amor… estoy embarazada ¿no?

- Sí preciosa…- Tiernos besitos eran depositados en el cuello de Rin mientras las manos del demonio viajaban ahora a sus senos.

- Kami… Sessh…- Ya comenzaba a agitarse con las caricias cada vez más ardientes de su demonio.

Las manos de Sesshoumaru se posaron en esa zona tan delicada y con mucho cuidado y delicadeza extrema hundió un dedo en las profundidades de su ser.

Rin se sentía morir entre sus brazos… sus sentidos ahora percibían por completo todos los aromas que podía expedir el cuerpo de su amado… estaba excitada y él también… era delicioso sentirlo de aquella manera… tan cerca… tan desesperadamente cerca mientras la acariciaba de esa forma tan dulce y apasionada.

Lo amaba cada vez más, cada vez más, era inevitable… estaba completamente enamorada de su esposo y aún le parecía un sueño que estuvieran juntos de esa forma luego de tantas cosas… muchas de ellas difíciles…

Finalmente le amor los había rodeado a ambos, habían caído presos del otro irremediablemente… ella se sentía cada vez más cautivada y sabía que él también… habían sido premiados con su amor y con sus hermosos hijos… no había nada más que ella quisiera y así llegaran a parecer las peores adversidades del mundo ante ellos, ambos sabrían enfrentarlos con su arma más poderosa, su profundo amor por el otro…

Rin no pudo evitar que unas lágrimas traviesas cayeran por su rostro a la vez que su placer la inundaba… sentir el amor y deseo de su esposo siempre la conmovía y llenaba de pasión… tantos sentimientos en un solo ser provocados por otro ser… eso era el verdadero amor…

Sesshoumaru jamás terminaría de agradecer a cualquier poder en la tierra que haya puesto en su camino a Rin… sin duda, sin ella, su fin habría sido el más terrible de todos, de eso estaba seguro… pero ella estaba con él… amándolo… entregándose a él de tantas maneras que no podría creer que un ser con esa naturaleza tan perfecta pudiera existir… porque para él era perfecta…

Solo ella… SU humana… por siempre…

Su deseo ya no le permitía jugar más con su pequeña, así que la acomodó rápidamente sobre él comenzando a rozar su entrada… preparándola…

- Cada vez te amo más Rin… no puedo vivir sin ti…

Ella quería decir algo también pero su deseo era más fuerte que cualquier cosa así que no dijo nada, solo jadeaba. Se acercó a él para besarlo con vehemencia… se sentía completamente sonrojada… como siempre… completamente suya…

El roce era cada vez más salvaje y pronto la hombría de Sesshoumaru se hallaba dentro de ella… tan profundo… moviéndose lento y profundo…

- Amo que me hagas el amor así…- Por fin se escuchó la voz de Rin.

- Jamás te irás… serás mía por siempre… aún cuando la tierra se acabe… tú seguirás siendo mía…- Eran gruñidos, una bestia que marcaba a su presa por toda la existencia.

El vaivén de sus caderas se hizo aún más lento pero más profundo… la semilla del inuyoukai se derramó inagotablemente en su interior mientras los espasmos de la mujer incluso la cegaban.

Rin se hundió en el pecho de su demonio mientras los temblores de su cuerpo cedían. Delicadamente Sesshoumaru salió de su interior y en brazos la llevó a su futón.

La recostó suavemente mientras la cobijaba entre las mantas y la abrazaba posesivamente.

- Tendremos otro hermoso bebé…- Rin habló muy bajito. Sesshoumaru sonrió como solo lo hacía con ella.

- Sí… Rin…- Acarició sus labios con una de sus garras.- Todo tu ser me pertenece…- Rin se estremecía con sus palabras, con la profundidad de su mirada.- Eres mía por toda la eternidad… únicamente mía…

Rin sonrió ante aquellas palabras. Quizá para otra persona sería muy molesto pertenecerle a alguien… pero para ella no… esa era su historia… no importaba qué vendría después porque ambos estarían juntos… por siempre…

- ¿Escuchaste Rin?- Decía el Lord clavando sus pupilas doradas en la castañas.- Por siempre, únicamente mía…- Y la besó con desesperación mientras intentaba comenzar otra ronda de amor.

**Finalizado el jueves 28 de febrero del 2008 a la 2:44 am.**

* * *

Se acabó y deseo de todo corazón que les haya gustado!

Mil gracias a cada una de ustedes... gracias por sus buenos deseos y el gran apoyo que me han dado... casi 200 reviews!!!... yo no puedo creerlo jajaja me siento feliz y algo triste de que la historia se terminó, pero seguiré en esto ni lo duden jajaja

Gracias, mil garcias y en especial a: **Kurouka, HawkAngel XD, olga aurora, sonia sandria, Mitsuki Himura, marielita-san, kaoruchan, Sakuyah, Tsukino, carmenklis, Kurau, - Tenshi of Valhalla -, okashira janet, Atori-chan, haruno soraya, Sakuratsu-Sama, GeminiIlion, Marlita-chan, Momo-1990, kaoru-uchiha, lois, SuKiDa y para todas las que me leyeron pero que quizá no dejaron review xD a ver si se animan ahora!**

Por ahora me voy, pero ya me tendrán molestándolas, una vez más gracias por el apoyo y cariño, y que todo les vaya bien!

Con cariño

CaritoAC


End file.
